


Reste avec moi

by Callistontheweb



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fic sombre, M/M, Références au suicide, Univers alternatif, Univers psychiatrique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le service psychiatrie où on l'a amené après une rupture particulièrement douloureuse, Tony rencontre Loki, un bel infirmier. L'attirance entre eux est immédiate et ils décident de se revoir dès que la période d'observation de Tony sera terminée. Les ingrédients d'une jolie comédie romantique semblent réunis, mais un sombre secret pourrait bien faire imploser la romance naissante... UA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charmante rencontre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276032) by [iswyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswyn/pseuds/iswyn). 



> NdT : Je m'étais promis de ne plus me lancer dans aucune traduction mais j'ai vraiment eu un énorme coup de cœur pour cette histoire, écrite par iswyn, l'auteur de Qui ne risque rien. La fic est terminée, ma traduction est terminée, alors la publication des neuf chapitres de Reste avec moi sera régulière.
> 
> ** AVERTISSEMENT : malgré les apparences initiales, il ne s'agit pas d'une mignonne comédie romantique. Il n'y aura ni viol (le tag rape/non con est plutôt à prendre comme consentement douteux), ni scène sanglante, mais l'histoire est assez sombre. Difficile d'en dire trop sans déflorer le sujet, je dirais juste que l'atmosphère est parfois pesante, stressante, comme dans le plus réussi des thrillers, de ceux qu'on lit en frissonnant sous la couette.

_C'est lui_ , se dit Tony avec hébétude. _C'est lui._

Le jeune homme debout à côté de lui était la perfection absolue. Sa peau lisse et crémeuse ne présentait aucun défaut. Ses cheveux bleu-noir lui évoquèrent un rideau de soie quand ils tombèrent entre eux deux, si épais et si brillants que Tony pouvait presque en sentir la texture sous ses doigts.

Un sourcil parfait s'arqua d'amusement et un sourire faussement désolé naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

« Désolé pour les cheveux, dit-il d'une voix suave, présentant des excuses aussi feintes que son sourire. Je n'arrive jamais à les faire rester en place, ils glissent tout le temps.

— Pas de problème, réussit à dire Tony à travers une gorge qui semblait avoir subi un gargarisme au sel. Beaux cheveux, soit dit en passant. »

Le bel homme sourit, et ce fut comme un rayon de soleil dans la morne pièce sans fenêtre. Il parvint difficilement à repousser l'envie folle de se pencher en avant pour capturer ces souriantes lèvres roses.

Que le Seigneur lui vienne en aide, c'était bel et bien lui.

 

***

 

Tony fut très surpris de se réveiller à l'hôpital. Quand on lui dit qu'il était au service psychiatrie, il fut encore plus surpris.

Un instant, il s'était demandé si Stane avait décidé d'essayer de se débarrasser de lui en le faisant interner. Ce n'était pourtant pas logique. Tony le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait chez Stark Industries. Pourquoi tuer la poule aux œufs d'or ?

Son esprit s'orienta vers des motifs plus sinistres pouvant expliquer sa présence dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça. S'ils savaient pour lui, savaient quel genre de créature il était vraiment, il n'aurait pas été dans un bon lit moelleux, même si celui-ci comportait des sangles. D'ailleurs, les sangles ne lui avaient pas été passées.

La vérité s'avéra bien plus simple.

Il avait été amené là par la propriétaire d'un bar qui s'était alarmée lorsqu'il s'était évanoui dans son établissement.

Il présentait un méchant taux d'alcoolémie, ce qui, en soi, n'aurait pas dû lui valoir un séjour de 72 heures dans un service psychiatrique mais, apparemment, il avait dit quelque chose lors de son admission qui les avait fait changer d'avis. Le médecin s'était montré très vague sur ce qu'il avait dit exactement, comme si c'était une sorte de mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Pourquoi ne pas me dire comment vous vous sentez, plutôt ? », avait-il demandé, en ajustant ses lunettes.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que j'ai pu dire qui semble avoir tellement inquiété tout le monde, que je puisse m'expliquer ?

— Il n'y a pas que ce que vous avez dit, M. Stark, souffla le médecin. Savez-vous combien d'alcool vous aviez dans le sang quand vous êtes arrivé ?

— Je ne sais pas, deux, trois grammes ? estima Tony au jugé. Cela ne devait pas être joli si vous en êtes venus à penser que je suis suicidaire. C'est ça, pas vrai ? Vous pensez que j'essayais de me foutre en l'air ? »

Soit le médecin fusillait Tony du regard, soit il souffrait d'un cas sévère de bitchy resting face[1]. « _Essayiez-vous_ de vous tuer ? »

Tony leva encore les yeux au ciel. Si seulement c'était si simple.

« Bien sûr que je ne cherchais pas à me suicider. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, j'essayais juste de prendre une cuite. Rien d'autre.

— Rien d'autre », répéta le médecin d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cette version. Il attrapa son bloc-notes sur son bureau et le consulta. « 3 grammes. Perte de conscience, possible crise d'épilepsie dans le taxi lors du trajet vers l'hôpital. »

Cela expliquait probablement les questions qu'on lui avait posées à son réveil. Quel jour était-on, où pensait-il être, combien faisait trois plus quatre. Ils avaient craint que son cerveau n'ait subi des dommages. Putain, c'était probablement le cas.

« J'ai donc surestimé ma tolérance à l'alcool. Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas sorti boire. » Un moment, avait-il dit. Plus d'un an. _Trop longtemps, pas assez longtemps_ , souligna inutilement son cerveau. Pourquoi s'infligeait-il toujours cela ?

Au moins, la dernière fois, il n'avait pas échoué à l'hôpital, sans parler d'hôpital psychiatrique.

Reposant son bloc-notes, le docteur secoua tristement la tête.

« Nous avons toute la journée si vous le souhaitez, M. Stark. Pourquoi ne pas me parler de ce qui vous a amené à penser que vous deviez boire ?

— J'ai rompu avec ma copine, d'accord ? Ou plutôt, elle a rompu avec moi. » Ce n'était même pas une demi-vérité, mais il y avait un fond de véracité là-dedans. Marianne lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir « libre », quoi que cela veuille dire. Elle lui avait assuré toujours vouloir le voir. Il était apparu qu'elle voulait voir tous les autres, aussi.

Tony n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre partageur.

Le médecin avait hoché la tête comme s'il avait reçu l'information la plus importante de tous les temps. « Et comment vous êtes vous senti ? »

Tony le regarda si intensément qu'il faillit loucher. « Euh, triste ? »

Le médecin avait pris un stylo et griffonné quelque chose sur un morceau de papier.

« Consommez-vous toujours des quantités excessives d'alcool quand vous vous sentez triste ?

— Pas vraiment. Je ne bois pas beaucoup. Ce qui explique que je ne connaisse pas mes limites. » Tony secoua la tête. « Écoutez, pourriez-vous juste me dire ce que j'ai dit qui vous a tellement fait flipper ? »

Il ne le fit pas, bien sûr. Il lui dit un truc du genre, ce serait comme dire à Tony ce qu'il devait ressentir, et ajouta qu'il voulait que Tony prenne ses propres décisions sur la manière de ressentir les choses. Comme si ses sentiments de la veille n'avaient pas été les siens, mais des sentiments étrangers, dictés par l'alcool.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment toute la journée. Le médecin avait des dizaines d'autres patients à voir et Tony, apparemment, devait regagner sa chambre et penser à ce qu'il avait fait. C'était soit ça, soit s'asseoir dans la grande salle commune avec un tas de gens en robe de chambre. L'un d'eux, assis devant la télévision, criait des imprécations à intervalles irréguliers.

Tony ne voulait pas qu'on lui mette sous le nez la réalité de la maladie mentale. Il n'était pas comme ces gens. Il avait le contrôle de lui-même. La plupart du temps.

Alors, il finit par revenir dans sa chambre, où il n'était pas autorisé à fermer la porte, même pour avoir un semblant d'intimité. Il s'allongea sur un lit défoncé et lut un exemplaire de People vieux de six mois. Il était surpris d'y être autorisé. Après tout, il pourrait tenter de se suicider en se coupant avec le papier.

Ils l'obligèrent à sortir et à « faire preuve de sociabilité » pour le dîner, ce qui signifiait, en gros, qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il mange dans sa chambre. On n'attendait pas réellement de lui qu'il se montre sociable. La nourriture était aussi fade et triste que les gens, alors Tony ne se découvrit pas beaucoup d'appétit. Il se força à avaler assez pour que personne ne puisse dire qu'il refusait de manger.

Ils recomptèrent ses couverts quand il rendit son plateau, ce qui fut profondément troublant. Le faisaient-ils à tout le monde, ou pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il allait voler une fourchette et... quoi, l'enfoncer dans une prise ? Ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait remis un couteau à viande.

Puis les infirmières furent remplacées par l'équipe de nuit, et Tony vit l'hôpital d'une façon radicalement différente.

Lorsque le beau jeune homme frappa timidement à sa porte, Tony leva les yeux du magazine qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Le souffle lui manqua, et ce fut comme si l'usage de la parole lui avait été retiré.

« Puis-je entrer ? demanda l'homme. Je suis censé prendre vos constantes. »

 _Okay Tony_ , se dit-il. _Tu es dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Si tu restes là à dévisager le bel infirmier, il va penser que tu es comme le gars qui hurle dans la salle commune_. « Euh, oui. Oui. Bien sûr. »

_Ne plus savoir articuler ne va pas arranger les choses ! Dis quelque chose d'intelligent ou de drôle !_

L'infirmier se contenta de sourire et se dirigea vers le côté du lit, et c'est alors que ses cheveux glissèrent hors de son catogan.

« Les infirmiers ne sont-ils pas tenus d'être stricts et exigeants ? demanda Tony, réussissant finalement à connecter son cerveau à sa bouche. Vous ne m'avez même pas lancé de regard noir ou un truc du genre. »

L'infirmier, dont le nom, « Loki », était épinglé sur sa blouse, se mit à rire, et ce fut magnifique.

Loki. Comme le dieu farceur de la mythologie nordique. Tony voyait un parallèle entre le nom et l'attitude, mais il ne voulait rien dire de tel. Avec un tel nom, il entendait probablement constamment parler de dieux nordiques.

« Alors, vous allez m'attraper le bras et le tordre jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un pouls, ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Bon, si c'était pour tenter une sortie aussi spirituelle que celle-ci, il aurait peut-être dû s'orienter du côté des dieux farceurs, finalement.

« Si vous voulez, lui sourit Loki. Mais, généralement, je prends le pouls et la tension artérielle sans recourir au SM.

— Oooh, et que faudrait-il pour mériter le traitement SM ?

— Que vos mains s'égarent un peu trop et vous le découvrirez, M. Stark, fut la réponse quasi automatique.

— Non. » Tony secoua la tête et tendit le bras pour faciliter la tâche de Loki. « Mes mains resteront où elles sont à moins d'une invitation en bonne et due forme. Et c'est Tony. Il n'y a pas de M. Stark, mon père est mort. »

Loki resta interdit un moment, et il se demanda s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

« Eh bien, c'est une façon inhabituelle de se présenter. Le docteur Mendez ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que vous étiez... spécial.

— Dites-moi ! » Tony se pencha rapidement. Suffisamment pour montrer son intérêt, mais pas assez pour empiéter sur son espace personnel. « J'aimerais entendre ce que le doc pense de moi. »

Le superbe infirmier haussa le sourcil encore une fois, darda sur lui son intense regard vif pendant un moment, avant de hausser les épaules. « Il dit que vous ne vous livrez pas facilement. Que vous aimez prétendre être dénué de sentiments, et que vous tournez tout en plaisanterie. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai des sentiments, protesta-t-il, sur la défensive. Je ne serais pas ici si je n'en avais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ah, bien sûr. Vous avez bu jusqu'à l'inconscience pour une fille », fit Loki. À moins que Tony ait mal entendu, il y avait de la déception dans sa voix.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment à cause d'elle, vous savez, confia-t-il. C'est juste que tout le monde finit toujours par me quitter. Petits copains et petites amies ne sont que le sommet d'un pathétique iceberg. »

C'était surréaliste. Bien sûr, il était en train de draguer l'infirmier, mais dire la vérité sur ses sentiments ? Il ne faisait pas ça avec n'importe qui. Au moins, avait-il pris soin de dire qu'il était bisexuel.

« Tout le monde ? demanda Loki, la tête sur le côté.

— Quoi, vous voulez une liste ? Amis, parents, mentors, copains, copines... Je pourrais vous faire la revue de détail, et quelle excuse chacun m'a donné quand ils n'ont plus voulu être avec moi. » Il ferma la bouche et se renversa sur le lit.

Putain. Beaucoup trop de vérités en une seule fois.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous ennuie avec mes problèmes.

— Je suis infirmier dans un service psychiatrique, vous savez. » Loki lui souriait encore mais il n'y avait plus trace d'amusement dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas la trop familière pitié, non plus. « Vos problèmes sont mon métier. Et franchement, vos problèmes ne sont pas trop effrayants, comparé à ce que je peux voir ici. »

Tony ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire. Si Loki remarqua que son rire était teinté d'hystérie, il ne le montra pas.

« Oh, allez, protesta le sublime infirmier. Vous êtes allé là-bas. Nous avons des patients atteints de schizophrénie, de troubles limites de la personnalité, de dépressions si profondes que cela les rend suicidaires — pratiquement tout le monde ici est pire que vous. Peut-être même moi. »

En disant cela, il cligna de l'œil. Il cligna de l'œil à Tony.

Beau, intelligent et drôle, aussi ? Non. Il était trop tôt. Tony se relevait d'une rupture. Marianne était censée être la dernière. Il ne voulait pas retomber amoureux. Cela finissait toujours de la même manière.

L'infirmier lui sourit et lui tapota la main, avant de rajouter des notes sur le dossier près du lit.

« C'est dur, je sais. Pas au point de noyer votre chagrin dans l'alcool, cependant. Si elle vous a quitté, elle ne valait pas la peine que vous pleuriez pour elle.

— J'aurais trente ans dans quelques mois, soupira Tony. Et si vous avez raison, alors, en près de trente ans, je n'ai jamais rencontré une seule personne qui valait qu'on pleure pour elle. »

Le sourire se fit malicieux, et Loki posa la main sur le bras de Tony. « Là, vous commencez à comprendre, bello. »

Après un ultime clin d'œil, il tourna les talons et sortit, laissant un Tony stupéfait le suivre des yeux.

 

***

 

En six ans passés dans ce service psychiatrique, Loki n'avait jamais flirté avec un patient. En fait, pas avant _lui_.

Loki était devenu infirmier psy parce qu'il voulait vraiment aider les gens souffrant de maladies mentales. Il voulait empêcher les filles de quatorze ans de se taillader les poignets. Il voulait rendre plus heureux les personnes atteintes de maladies chroniques.

Puis arriva Anthony Edward Stark.

Il revenait juste de deux jours de repos quand le Docteur Mendez était venu le trouver.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide avec un patient, Loki », le médecin semblait inhabituellement contrarié, alors Loki se figura qu'il devait s'agir d'un de _ces_ cas. Les patients limites. Colériques, manipulateurs et têtus, ils étaient toujours les plus difficiles à traiter.

« Est-ce encore Sif qui soutient que je lui ai teint les cheveux en noir au milieu de la nuit ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Au moins, cela suscita un petit rire.

« Il est juste têtu. Vous savez y faire avec eux. Je m'y prends toujours...

— Comme un médecin ?

— Oui, soupira le docteur. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tant de gens puissent voir ça comme une mauvaise chose. Celui-ci semble penser que j'en ai personnellement après lui.

— Lui avez-vous fait votre tête de docteur avant de le menacer de passer toute la journée avec lui ? », demanda Loki tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Jaime Mendez était un homme brillant et formidable avec des patients schizophrènes que d'autres auraient considérés comme perdus, mais parfois il passait à côté des choses simples. Il oubliait parfois que les relations humaines étaient plus importantes que de jouer le rôle du docteur.

Jaime soupira et ne répondit pas, ce qui était en soi une réponse. « On l'a amené ici à moitié mort. Intoxication alcoolique. L'urgentiste était joliment inquiet pour les éventuels dommages au cerveau. Il a dit un truc du genre qu'il ne voulait pas être responsable d' « une perte comme celle-là ». Apparemment, cet homme est une sorte de génie scientifique.

— Alors, il s'est pris une cuite, et on l'a envoyé chez nous ? », demanda Loki, tout sauf ravi.

Ils avaient eu plus que leur part de patients qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Le garçon dont les parents avaient décidé que sa rébellion adolescente était un comportement antisocial. La fille de vingt ans et quelques qui pensait que faire semblant d'être suicidaire lui éviterait une inculpation pour conduite en état d'ébriété. Le toxicomane qui attendait son heure pour pouvoir sortir et sniffer plus de coke.

Un mec bourré, pourtant, c'était le pompon.

Au moins Loki avait-il été en mesure d'aider l'adolescent à accepter sa puberté, et s'était assuré que la jeune fille comprenne que les professionnels de la santé mentale ne pouvaient pas être manipulés et croire qu'elle était au bord du précipice juste parce qu'elle pleurait de façon charmante à l'idée d'aller en prison. Quant au drogué, eh bien, il ne pourrait pas être aidé s'il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait avant que le seul médecin en mesure de s'occuper de lui soit le légiste.

« En temps normal, je serais d'accord avec vous, Loki. Mais lors de son admission, il a dit des choses assez violentes. » Jaime lui tendit le dossier, et il ne put s'empêcher de hausser le sourcil en lisant les notes. Le médecin hocha la tête. « Exactement. C'est un peu dramatique pour un gars qui m'a juré aujourd'hui être seulement « triste ». Il a dressé un mur autour de lui et il ne me laisse pas l'approcher. Vous savez mieux traiter ces patients, Loki. Le voulez-vous ? »

Même avant de le rencontrer, Loki dut s'empêcher de regarder les photos du dossier. Contempler ces yeux bruns si expressifs et ces cheveux en bataille était suffisant pour le faire soupirer intérieurement _Oui, oh Seigneur, oui_.

Il était peut-être temps de se remettre à sortir, s'il était désespéré au point de baver devant les photos de ses patients.

Quand il passa la porte d'Anthony Stark, son imperturbabilité professionnelle l'avait complètement abandonné. Il ne vit pas un homme souffrant qui avait besoin de son soutien pour surmonter ce qui était manifestement une grave dépression. Il vit le plus bel homme qu'il ait vu depuis longtemps. La photo ne rendait pas justice à ces yeux. Ses cheveux était encore hérissés dans tous les sens, mais cela lui allait bien.

Et la première chose que fit Loki, sans en avoir conscience, fut de commencer à flirter. Des bêtises sur ses fichus cheveux. Au moment où il quitta la chambre, il réalisa qu'il n'avait posé aucune question pertinente. Il avait entendu l'expression « petit copain », manifestement employée pour montrer que M. — euh, Tony — était ouvert aux relations avec les hommes, et son cerveau avait disjoncté dans une spirale de logique illogique.

C'était un patient et Loki ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui.

Ses angoisses d'abandon étaient si grandes qu'elle pourraient probablement être vues depuis l'espace. Sa dépression venait du fait qu'il voulait une relation sérieuse, et que sa petite amie l'avait quitté. Il était beau, charmant et, apparemment, c'était un génie. Il avait répondu instantanément et instinctivement quand Loki avait voulu prendre ses distances. Rien ne pouvait guérir le syndrome d'abandon, mais une relation saine et forte pourrait aider.

Ce dont Tony Stark avait vraiment besoin, c'était un petit ami, un qui n'allait pas le quitter. Loki pourrait être dans une relation comme celle-ci.

C'était un patient et Loki ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui !

Loki ressassait encore la situation dans sa tête à deux heures du matin. Il n'assurait pas toujours la garde de nuit, mais parfois les autres appréciaient une pause et Loki n'avait rien d'un esclavagiste. En outre, les nuits étaient presque toujours plus faciles à gérer. Beaucoup de sommeil, pas beaucoup de drame.

Tony serait présent dans le service encore deux jours, à moins qu'il ne manifeste des signes de grave maladie mentale constituant une menace pour lui-même ou pour les autres. Cela semblait plutôt improbable, étant donné son calme et son état d'esprit. C'était possible, pourtant, Loki en avait déjà été témoin.

Il se demanda s'il voulait que cela se produise ou non. Il verrait davantage Tony, bien sûr, mais s'il devenait résident à long terme, il lui serait définitivement interdit.

Ne lui était-il pas déjà interdit, de toute façon ?

« Hé là, House, vous filez des trucs aux pauvres types qui ne peuvent pas dormir ? » La voix de Stark s'éleva non loin. Loki leva les yeux pour voir sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Quand il entra et s'adossa contre le mur, Loki oublia ce qu'il était censé faire.

Tony avait réussi à rendre attrayants les affreux vêtements remis par l'hôpital. Bon, la moitié, en tout cas. Il avait retiré le haut et portait juste le pantalon gris. Porté taille basse comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un calendrier des Dieux du Stade. Le regard que porta Loki sur ses hanches fut trop appuyé pour être professionnel.

Quand il parvint finalement à croiser le regard de Tony, il nota le trouble dans ses yeux. En fait, il semblait dans le même état que Loki. Il aurait voulu contempler ce corps magnifique toute la nuit, peut-être même y porter les lèvres. Mais il avait besoin de conserver son professionnalisme intact. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé vouloir ce qu'il voulait.

Tony n'avait pas à se montrer professionnel, lui. Quel problème un comportement inapproprié de la part de Loki pourrait-il poser à Tony ? Bon, mis à part le fait que ce serait inapproprié, bien sûr.

Loki fut soudainement conscient qu'ils avaient été silencieux pendant bien trop longtemps.

« Avez-vous habituellement des troubles du sommeil, ou est-ce juste le lit d'hôpital qui est inconfortable ? », demanda Loki sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il n'était pas en train de faire un diagnostic.

Le froncement de sourcil de Tony lui dit qu'il avait échoué à masquer ses intentions. « Aucun des deux — cet endroit est bizarre. Je ne peux pas dormir à moins d'être bourré ou dans mon propre lit. »

C'est compréhensible et pas extraordinaire.

« Vous avez le choix. Je peux vous donner un comprimé de Tylenol, ou nous pouvons discuter et voir ce qui se passe.

— Quand vous dites « discuter », vous ne pensez à rien d'amusant, je suppose ? lui sourit Anthony. Alors attendez. Vous pouvez me donner des trucs costauds ? Je pensais que vous étiez infirmier.

— Tout d'abord, je ne me souviens pas avoir suggéré la possibilité de « trucs costauds ». Deuxièmement », Loki se tut un instant. Il n'avait généralement pas de problème avec son titre, mais il aurait voulu que Tony ne le perçoive pas comme une menace. Oh, allez. « Je suis un ISP [2]. Ce qui, en dehors d'être difficile à dire, signifie que je peux prescrire des calmants si vous en avez réellement besoin. »

Se qualifier d'infirmier n'était pas seulement plus facile, c'était également beaucoup moins menaçant pour des patients comme Tony, qui semblaient ne pas vouloir l'aide d'un médecin.

« Un I... euh ?

— C'est une façon élégante de dire que je suis votre patron », tenta de plaisanter Loki.

Cela sembla fonctionner, puisqu'Anthony gloussa et ne se réfugia pas immédiatement dans sa chambre.

« Vous dites donc que c'est votre _travail_ de me donner des trucs costauds ?

— Seulement si vous êtes un très bon garçon, » susurra Loki avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Encore.

Tony sourit et baissa timidement la tête, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux. « Je peux essayer d'être un bon garçon, Dr Loki. »

Putain de merde. Que quelqu'un le protège de Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bitchy Resting Face : Je l'ai laissé en VO parce que c'est un terme que j'ai vu repris par des francophones sur les réseaux sociaux. Et franchement, c'est assez intraduisible en français, ou alors vous considérez que « une tête de garce au naturel », ça le fait. :D En clair, la BRF, c'est le fait d'avoir l'air de faire la gueule - alors que pas du tout - quand on pense à autre chose... ou qu'on ne pense pas.
> 
> [2] ISP : Infirmier de secteur psychiatrique


	2. Éthique professionnelle

Tony jouait avec le feu, et il le savait.

Non qu'il fasse partie de ces gens fascinés par le feu. Contrairement à la croyance généralement répandue, il n'avait jamais été battu ou abusé sexuellement, n'avait jamais torturé d'animaux, et il n'avait pas non plus fait pipi au lit quand il était enfant.

De toute façon, en quoi ces faits pouvaient-ils vraiment évaluer la gravité des troubles mentaux ?

C'était stupide, pourtant, et il le savait. Loki n'était pas juste un autre infirmier, comme Tony l'avait supposé, ou un autre robot sans cervelle comme les autres. C'était un vrai professionnel de la santé mentale. N'aurait-il dû pas avoir une sorte de sixième sens lui disant que Tony était dangereux ?

Et pourtant, il était là, souriant à Tony d'une façon qui hurlait à la tension sexuelle.

Ce n'était pas que Tony voulait lui faire du mal.

Bien au contraire, en fait. Tony n'avait jamais vraiment voulu faire de mal à personne. Il voulait juste qu'ils arrêtent de vouloir le quitter. Une partie de lui voulait qu' _il_  arrête d'espérer autre chose et se résigne à rester seul. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Il continuait, pourtant, et il semblait que Loki soit la nouvelle cible de ses attentions. Peut-être que ce serait différent, cette fois. Loki ne voudrait peut-être pas le quitter.

Il s'approcha et vint s'appuyer contre le bureau. « D'accord, doc, je joue le jeu. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

— Si on parlait de votre petite amie ? demanda Loki, inclinant la tête avec curiosité.

— Si on parlait d'autre chose ?

— D'accord. Parlez-moi de votre mère », contra Loki.

Merde. Ce type n'y allait pas de main morte.

« Alors, ma copine. Elle, euh, elle a dit qu'elle voulait voir d'autres personnes. » Tony sentait un très familier pincement au cœur rien que d'y penser.

 _Ce_   _n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, Tony_ , lui avait dit Marianne.  _Je t'aime. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je veux juste pouvoir être libre d'aimer qui je veux._

« Aïe, blêmit Loki. Cela doit faire mal.

— Ouais, elle semblait penser qu'il était déraisonnable de ma part d'espérer sa fidélité. » Tony détestait vraiment parler. Et parler de Marianne, si tôt après, le gênait encore plus que parler de choses en général.

Cela la rendait-elle moins importante à ses yeux ? Non. Jamais.

« Mais elle n'est pas la seule », souligna doucement Loki.

Les mots semblaient peser sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de secouer la tête. Tout le monde dormait. Ils étaient pratiquement seuls, mais il se sentait tellement vulnérable. Ce n'était pas le manque d'intimité. C'était lui - Loki. En toute logique, Tony savait que Loki ne parlait pas d' _eux_ , qu'il parlait de tous ceux qui l'avaient laissé. Mais c'était comme s'ils discutaient de quelque chose d'interdit.

Loki le faisait se sentir vulnérable d'une manière qu'il ne pensait pas avoir jamais ressentie avant. Et ce, alors qu'ils se parlaient seulement pour la deuxième fois. Le bon sens lui dictait de partir au plus vite. De ronger son frein jusqu'à ce qu'ils le laissent sortir pour alors partir aussi loin et aussi vite que possible de cet homme.

Le faire, c'était un autre problème.

Tony secoua la tête. Pour acquiescer ou objecter ? Il avait oublié la question.

Loki semblait savoir, pourtant.

« De la famille ?

— Ils sont morts. » Tony choisit de répondre de manière très concise, dans l'espoir de couper court à cette conversation.

Loki ne se laissa pas décourager.

« Des amis ?

— Aucun », Tony secoua encore une fois la tête, cette fois catégoriquement.

Penché en avant, Loki hocha la tête de manière compréhensive.

« Pourquoi s'embêter à s'en faire, puisqu'ils vous laisseront ?

— Puis-je avoir mes médocs, maintenant ? » Il y avait dans sa voix une note plaintive qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup, mais il voulait vraiment que cette conversation se termine.

Ce qui fut subitement le cas.

« Désolé, nous réservons l'administration de calmants aux gens moins charmants que vous, dit Loki en secouant tristement la tête. Même si je serais ravi de vous faire plonger médicalement dans l'inconscience comme vous avez essayé de le faire avec l'alcool, j'ai bien peur que vous deviez trouver un autre moyen pour dormir dans une chambre qui n'est pas la vôtre.

— Je pourrais dormir avec vous, se remit à flirter Tony.

— Pas tant que vous êtes ici, non », rétorqua Loki, semblant surpris lui-même.

Il semblait bien que Tony ne soit pas le seul à être ébranlé par l'étrange relation qui naissait entre eux.

« Je ne dormirai plus ici dans quelques jours, pas vrai ? » Tony était pratiquement sûr qu'ils ne pourraient pas le garder éternellement sans bonne raison. Ses connaissances en droit à ce sujet... oh merde, Tony n'y connaissait rien en droit. Il était un scientifique qui ne trouvait plus rien et un PDG incompétent. Il n'avait rien d'un avocat.

Loki se pencha un peu plus en avant et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que tout le monde se porterait mieux si vous étiez mort ?

— Putain, c'est ce que j'ai dit ? » Bon, il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire. Au moins, il n'avait pas dit que tout le monde serait plus en sécurité s'il mourrait. Ce qui serait plus proche de la vérité. Apparemment, même ivre, Tony gardait un minimum de bon sens.

« C'est une des choses que vous avez dites qui vont ont valu d'atterrir ici. Êtes-vous surpris de l'avoir dit ? » L'expression de Loki disait à Tony qu'il le saurait s'il mentait. Étant donné la teneur de leur conversation jusqu'à présent, cela ne l'aurait pas surpris.

Tony secoua la tête.

« Avez-vous pensé à vous suicider ? continua Loki.

— Vous posez les mauvaises questions, le renseigna Tony, et ce n'était pas une façon de bouder.

— Oh ?

— Ne devriez-vous pas me demander si je pourrais aller au bout de mes idées et me tuer ? » Il posa les bras sur le bureau en face de Loki et se perdit dans l'observation des poils de ses avant-bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'un code attendant d'être décrypté.

« Non, déclara catégoriquement Loki, et le ton de sa voix lui fit relever brusquement la tête. Si j'attends que vous décidiez de mettre vos idées à exécution, alors il sera trop tard. »

Quelque chose dans la rigidité de sa posture dit à Tony qu'il parlait d'expérience. Il se demanda si Loki voudrait encore qu'il cesse de penser au suicide s'il le connaissait.

Probablement pas.

« Je ne pense pas à me suicider, dit-il avec hésitation. Je ne suis pas heureux, c'est tout. Tous les gens qui ne sont pas heureux ne se suicident pas forcément. »

Loki hocha la tête.

« En revanche, les gens qui se suicident sont souvent malheureux.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis l'un d'eux ? », protesta Tony.

Loki regarda autour de lui pendant un moment, avant de se lever et de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte. « Lorelei ? Peux-tu me remplacer un instant ? Je dois m'occuper d'un patient. » Le son étouffé qui lui parvint devait être un assentiment, et Loki hocha la tête. « Merci. Nous serons chambre 12, et je fermerai la porte, alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

Loki ouvrit un tiroir sous le bureau et en sortit un flacon de comprimés. Il en prit un et le mit dans la poche de sa blouse. Puis il hocha la tête en direction de Tony.

Tony haussa les épaules et suivit l'ordre implicite en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

C'était vraiment une pièce horrible, minuscule - chez lui, même la salle de bains était plus grande - et encore plus terne et beige que cent hommes d'affaires. Ne cherchez pas plus loin pourquoi Tony ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise lors des conseils d'administration.

L'unique mobilier de la chambre consistait en un lit d'hôpital qui lui faisait mal au dos rien qu'en le regardant, et de deux chaises destinées aux visiteurs. Pas que Tony aurait beaucoup de visites. La salle de bains attenante était littéralement plus petite qu'un placard, avec juste des toilettes et un lavabo à l'intérieur. Le tout sentait l'antiseptique.

Il n'y avait littéralement rien d'humain dans cette chambre.

Tony s'assit sur le bord du lit, se demandant s'il était censé s'asseoir sur une chaise pour les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas égaux, non ? Il était le patient, et il n'avait pas à décider s'il voulait être là ou non. En fait, s'il voulait sortir d'ici dans les prochains jours, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devrait parler à Loki aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait.

C'était une sensation étrange que de n'avoir absolument aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit.

« Alors, de quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda Loki, assis nonchalamment sur la chaise la plus proche du lit.

— Sérieusement ? Je pense qu'il est plutôt évident que je ne veux pas parler de tout », protesta Tony.

Loki pouffa. Les professionnels de la santé mentale sont-ils censés agir ainsi avec leurs patients ? « Si vous ne voulez pas parler, vous auriez dû rester au lit. »

Très bien.

« Bon. Je suppose que tout a commencé avec mon père. Il ne m'a jamais pris dans ses bras, vous savez. » Tony leva les yeux au ciel pour enfoncer le clou.

Sans relever le sarcasme, Loki hocha la tête.

« Il semble que votre relation avec vos parents était un peu compliquée.

— Quoi ? » Il n'était pas censé le prendre au sérieux. La plaisanterie n'avait-elle pas été évidente ?

« Vous m'avez dit que tout le monde vous avait abandonné et que vos parents étaient décédés. Vous ont-ils quitté avant de mourir ? » Loki avait l'air sincèrement curieux et Tony ne savait comment réagir.

« Ils m'ont laissé à la maison pour aller à une fête, » répondit-il sans réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de la mort de ses parents. Pas depuis l'enterrement, et même alors, cela s'était limité à des « sincères condoléances » hypocrites. Personne ne lui avait posé de questions. « Mais j'avais cessé d'exister aux yeux de Howard bien avant cela. Il voulait la photo d'un fils, pour la montrer aux gens lors des soirées, et une histoire à raconter. Il n'a jamais voulu un enfant en chair et en os, qui vivait, mangeait et respirait dans sa maison. »

Loki resta silencieux pendant que Tony repensait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait dit tout ça, à haute voix, à un autre être humain.

Personne en dehors de sa famille n'avait jamais su quel fils ingrat il avait été. Howard ne s'était jamais gêné pour lui rappeler qu'il avait la belle vie. Il y avait des enfants en Amérique qui se couchaient le ventre creux. Des enfants qui n'avaient pas d'habits convenables, encore moins d'ordinateurs, de voitures ou d'accès à l'éducation. Il vivait une vie rêvée, comparée à celle de presque chaque habitant de la planète.

« Vous pensez ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de la photographie ? », demanda enfin Loki.

Levant des yeux perdus, Tony inclina la tête. « Quoi ? »

C'était étrange. Il ne voyait aucune trace de réprobation ou de dégoût sur le visage de Loki. Il semblait juste... curieux.

« Votre père. Vous pensez l'avoir déçu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Sa voix n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours douce, égale et beaucoup trop sexy pour être vraie. Et de quoi parlait-il encore ? De Howard ? Oh, beurk.

« Il me l'a dit assez souvent, acquiesça Tony. Comme lorsque j'ai construit le réacteur ark. Une grande source d'énergie propre. Je veux dire, il alimente en énergie la plus grande partie de Malibu, en plus des bâtiments et usines de Stark Industries. »

Loki cligna des yeux un moment. « ... et c'était décevant pour lui ? »

Tony se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira. « Je ne parvenais pas à le faire fonctionner à une plus grande échelle, alors nous ne pouvions pas le vendre comme source d'énergie valable pour remplacer le charbon. »

Encore une fois, Loki pouffa. « Et n'importe quel père serait déçu que son fils ne puisse résoudre une crise énergétique planétaire. »

Tony n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé les choses ainsi. Il s'était juste dit que son père avait été déçu par sa thèse de doctorat. Il avait obtenu son diplôme, mais n'avait jamais réussi à susciter l'admiration de Howard.

« Il pensait que j'aurais pu faire plus, protesta Tony sans conviction.

— Nous pourrions tous faire plus, Tony, souligna Loki. Chaque personne dans le monde pourrait faire davantage. Cela ne signifie pas que ce soit une tare de ne pas faire plus.

— Et ne rien faire, c'est une tare ? rétorqua Tony. Parce que c'est ce que je fais ces jours-ci. Je suis resté six mois PDG de Stark Industries avant de confier le poste au meilleur ami de mon père. Et maintenant je ne fais plus rien. »

Loki semblait désorienté.

« Vous avez un diplôme de quoi, physique ?

— Mon doctorat portait sur le génie mécanique. Pourquoi ? » La conversation prenait un tour étrange. Allait-il suggérer à Tony de se trouver un emploi ?

« Ah, je vois pourquoi vous êtes tellement déçu de vous-même, acquiesça sérieusement Loki. Vous vous donnez du mal pour diriger l'entreprise, avec en poche un diplôme en génie mécanique, et vous réalisez que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur. »

Tony réalisa qu'il s'était fait piéger. C'était une bonne remarque, cependant. Il était rentré dans le monde des affaires sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il devrait faire. Obadiah était en congé, alors il n'avait eu personne pour le conseiller. Il avait été l'agneau qu'on conduit à l'abattoir.

Il soupira. « Je ne suis plus vraiment inventeur, non plus. Et le réacteur ne compte pas. Ce n'est pas une source d'énergie viable, et je l'ai construit il y a quinze ans. Je n'ai rien inventé d'utile depuis. »

Loki acquiesça de nouveau. « Vous avez absolument raison. Il alimente juste Malibu depuis quinze ans. Cela ne compte pas du tout. Mais si cela ne compte pas, on peut se demander pourquoi vous dites ne rien faire. Avez-vous laissé tomber, ou avez-vous juste du mal à l'améliorer ? »

C'était le nœud du problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tony avait pratiquement renoncé à inventer des choses qui soient utiles aux gens. Il créait des choses pour lui-même, comme les robots dans son laboratoire, mais il n'envisageait pas de partager ses créations avec les autres. La seule chose que SI produisait encore était des armes, et cela ne l'intéressait pas de construire une bombe plus puissante.

Si vous deviez tuer quelqu'un, vous devriez avoir à le regarder dans les yeux en le faisant. Sa vie devrait signifier quelque chose, même si vous la lui ôtiez. Peut-être surtout si vous la lui ôtiez.

« Pas vraiment, reconnut-il finalement. Je suppose que j'ai abandonné.

— Laissez-moi deviner, vous n'avez rien fait depuis que vous avez quitté le poste de directeur général ? » Quelque chose dans l'expression de Loki amena Tony à penser que ce n'était pas du tout une supposition.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Un complexe d'Œdipe ? Un besoin secret d'être dominé ? » Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir une réponse. C'était étrange, mais il savait que, quoi que Loki réponde, ce serait vrai. Il se sentait tellement transparent devant cet homme.

« Rien de tout ça, Tony, lui sourit tristement Loki. Cela signifie simplement que, comme tout le monde, vous avez peur de l'échec. Dans votre cas, cependant, les enjeux étaient très élevés. Et vous assimilez cela au fait que les gens vous quittent, ce qui vous effraie davantage encore que l'échec.

— Ouah, Doc, fit Tony en lui lançant un regard noir. Vous voulez résumer ma vie en trois phrases ou quoi ?

— Vous savez que je ne suis pas médecin, hein ? » Loki arqua le sourcil. Tony commençait à penser qu'il haussait souvent le sourcil.

Tony se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Quelle différence cela fait-il ? Cela signifie-t-il que vous n'êtes pas qualifié pour m'écouter chouiner ? Ou que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire pour me faire sortir d'ici ?

— Oh non, je suis pleinement qualifié pour vous écouter chouiner, même si vous ne semblez pas exceller dans cet exercice. Écoutez mon petit voisin se lamenter parce que papa ne veut pas lui acheter une nouvelle voiture parce qu'il a défoncé l'ancienne alors qu'il roulait en état d'ébriété, et vous saurez ce que c'est que de chouiner. » Loki se tut et sembla réflechir un instant. « Et j'ai aussi mon mot à dire sur votre sortie, même si vous devriez faire quelque chose de vraiment spectaculaire pour me faire changer d'avis. »

L'esprit de Tony descendit directement sous la ceinture.

Il battit des cils. « Mince, Doc, que dois je faire pour que pour vous me laissiez partir ?

— Vous pensez plaisanter, mais on m'a déjà fait cette proposition. » Loki semblait vaguement agacé.

Tony sourit. « D'accord, alors je vais devoir attendre d'être sorti pour vous draguer ?

— Ce serait mieux, oui, acquiesça Loki. Pour une raison que j'ignore, les gens semblent penser je suis une sorte de nymphomane et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour une pipe.

— C'est la voix, répondit sans réfléchir Tony à la question implicite. Je dirais qu'elle crie au sexe, mais je pense que « susurrer » serait un meilleur terme. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer comment vous êtes lors... » Son cerveau se reconnecta enfin et il se figea. « Putain, je suis désolé. C'était complètement déplacé. »

Interdit pendant un long moment, Loki hocha enfin la tête. Il se leva et prit dans sa poche le comprimé qu'il y avait placé un peu plus tôt. « Voilà, dit-il en le tendant à Tony. Le calmant que vous m'avez demandé. En ce qui concerne les fellations... Je ne peux pas discuter de mon attitude durant l'amour tant que vous êtes mon patient. »

Sur ce, il sortit hors de la pièce, laissant à Tony le choix de prendre ou de laisser le comprimé (il le prit) et d'essayer de dormir un peu.

Ses rêves furent humides et en couleur, et semblèrent ne jamais vouloir finir.

***

_Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer comment vous êtes..._

Loki frissonna en passant sous la bouche d'aération devant la chambre de Tony. L'air frais qui en sortait n'était pourtant pas à l'origine de son problème. Il ne le soulageait pas non plus. Loki avait déjà eu une patiente limite qui lui avait décrit avec force détails ce qu'elle aimerait faire de son corps, et il était resté de marbre. Cela ne l'avait en rien affecté comme avait pu le faire cet aveu involontaire.

Il savait que laisser Lorelei seule encore quelques minutes ne porterait préjudice à personne, alors il se hâta vers la salle du personnel et sa salle de bain privée.

Il refusa d'admettre la réalité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait baissé son pantalon et posé la main sur son membre. Il était déjà à moitié dur, juste en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Tony. Et à ces beaux yeux bruns si expressifs plongeant dans les siens, tandis qu'il évoquait le ton de sa voix pendant l'amour.

Ces yeux seraient sa perte. Il était déjà subjugué par Tony. Dans la matinée, il devrait informer Jaime qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui.

Mais pourquoi ? Au moment où il ferait cela, il ne resterait à Tony que 36 heures à patienter avant de pouvoir sortir. C'est inutile, se dit-il. Ce n'était pas comme si avoir ou non Loki comme infirmier changerait quelque chose à la prise en charge de Tony. En fait, se justifia-t-il, cela ne ferait que nourrir davantage les angoisses d'abandon de Tony.

La situation avait beau être épineuse, cela ne semblait pas déranger Petit Loki, qui attendait avec impatience qu'on s'occupe de lui.  _Il t'a pratiquement offert une pipe_ , semblait-il lui rappeler.  _C'était sûrement une blague, mais il y avait de la sincérité dans ses yeux_.

Il y avait toujours de la sincérité dans les yeux de Tony.

Et la façon dont ils s'étaient assombris quand il avait parlé de la voix de Loki, ses pupilles se dilatant, avait été presque obscène. Ce regard intense qui disait à Loki qu'il se représentait la scène.

Que voyait-il, se demanda-t-il, tout en commençant à se caresser sérieusement.

Lui à genoux, ses sensuelles lèvres roses autour de la queue de Loki, tandis que Loki gémissait des obscénités pour l'exciter ? Gémirait-il en réponse pour signifier qu'il appréciait ce que Loki lui disait ? Accélérerait-il le rythme quand Loki lui dirait comment il allait le mettre à quatre pattes sur son lit, avant de le pénétrer, atrocement lentement, centimètre après centimètre ?

La main de Loki bougea plus vite, au rythme des images défilant dans sa tête. Tony à genoux, la queue de Loki enfoncée dans sa gorge, ses yeux marrons emplis de désir tournés vers lui. Tony à quatre pattes, se pressant contre lui pendant que Loki se répandait en lui, en redemandant. Tony au-dessus de lui, le regardant dans les yeux pendant qu'il s'enfonçait lentement...

Il tenta de se mordre la lèvre, pour s'obliger au silence, mais il était certain que son exclamation devait s'entendre dans la pièce attenante.

Tony.

Ses mains tremblaient et il eut du mal à se regarder dans le miroir alors qu'il se nettoyait avant de se rajuster. Poussant le robinet à fond, il effectua une toilette sommaire.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans la salle quand il sortit de la salle de bain. C'était plutôt rare de croiser quelqu'un à trois heures du matin, mais pas non plus inhabituel, et cela aurait bien été sa chance.

Quand il regagna son poste, Anthony dormait. Il le savait parce qu'en passant devant sa chambre, il entendit un bruit. Ce n'était pas exactement un gémissement et Loki n'était pas du genre à se glisser dans la chambre de ses patients pour espionner ce qu'ils faisaient au milieu de la nuit, mais le son ne semblait pas vraiment joyeux. Alors il alla vérifier. Techniquement, cela faisait partie de son travail d'aller vérifier, s'il pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec un patient.

Anthony était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras serrés sur l'oreiller comme s'il essayait de s'échapper. « S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il dans son sommeil. S'il te plaît, non. » Puis il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et sanglota.

Juste triste, mon cul.

Peut-être Loki pourrait-il le convaincre d'accepter qu'on lui prescrive un antidépresseur. Cela paraissait être un problème chronique, et non une dépression mineure consécutive à une rupture. Quand il croiserait Jaime dans l'après-midi, il en discuterait avec lui.

Lorelei se faisait les ongles quand il la rejoignit, ce qui le fit sourire. « Tu aimes le service de nuit, pas vrai ? »

Elle pouffa. « Oh, oui ! Comment va Monsieur Sexy-les-yeux-bruns ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était riche.

— Je n'ai aucune idée de sa situation financière, répondit-il à sa collègue et amie, et toi, tu t'en fiches. Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? »

Elle leva les yeux de ses ongles déjà parfaits et l'observa un moment. Il imaginait bien ce qu'elle voyait : les joues rouges, les cheveux en désordre et une expression coupable. « Je me demandais si tu allais continuer à jouer les Captain Cool, ou finir par avouer que tu veux transformer les draps de son lit en chapiteau de cirque. »

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer davantage. « Tu n'es même jamais allée au cirque, Lorelei. »

Elle se mit à rire quand il partit se réfugier dans le bureau.

Quand l'équipe de jour arriva, Loki rentra chez lui et dormit à poings fermés. Il ne rêva pas de grands yeux bruns tristes et de lèvres roses enroulées autour de sa queue. Il ne savait pas s'il appréhendait de retourner au travail ou s'il était impatient d'y être.

Mais quand il arriva à l'hôpital, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il l'avait prévu. Le docteur Mendez et lui échangèrent les plaisanteries habituelles, puis discutèrent de leurs patients réguliers — aucun changement majeur, Dieu merci — mais quand ils évoquèrent Anthony, ce fut différent.

Jaime fronça les sourcils quand ils arrivèrent au dossier marqué « Stark ».

« Avez-vous essayé de lui parler la nuit dernière ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, acquiesça Loki. Nous avons bien parlé. Il s'est confié. Cela s'est beaucoup mieux passé que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Le visage de Jaime s'allongea. « Cela vient peut-être de moi, alors. Aujourd'hui, il semblait encore plus renfermé. Il a déclaré qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. »

Loki réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. « C'est peut-être ma faute, en fait. Il ne pouvait pas dormir alors je lui ai donné un Ambien. Il n'y avait rien sur d'éventuelles allergies dans son dossier, mais peut-être que cela ne lui convenait pas. » Cela l'avait évidemment fait dormir, mais ils étaient tous les deux bien conscients du fait qu'un sommeil médicamenteux n'était pas toujours très reposant.

Jaime hocha la tête. « Peut-être que cela vient de là. Il a été apathique et agité toute la journée. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les mains en me parlant.

— Bon, rien ce soir. » Loki inscrit une note dans son dossier, comme s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il oublie.

« Mais vous avez dit qu'il s'était confié ?

— Hum », opina Loki en finissant d'écrire. Sans entrer dans les détails et en laissant définitivement de côté tout ce qui touchait aux fellations ou aux sons produits pendant l'amour, Loki lui fit un résumé de ce qu'il avait découvert. : angoisses d'abandon remontant à l'enfance, et, Loki le pensait-il, une dépression sous-jacente.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir le convaincre de suivre un traitement ? demanda Jaime quand il eut fini.

— Je peux peut-être le convaincre de prendre des antidépresseurs, répondit Loki. Un traitement, j'en doute, sauf s'il est très court. »

Jaime hocha la tête. « Eh bien, c'est plus que ce que je pourrais obtenir de lui. Travaillez quand même l'angle thérapeutique. Je pense qu'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler lui fera le plus grand bien. »

Le docteur rangea les dossiers de ses patients du jour et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il troquait sa blouse blanche contre une veste, il se mit à rire. « C'est vraiment dommage que vous n'exerciez pas dans le privé, Loki. J'aurais quelqu'un de fiable à recommander à l'extérieur. »

Loki rit de bon cœur. « Même moi, j'ai besoin de dormir de temps en temps, Jaime. »

C'était agréable de travailler avec un médecin qui l'appréciait. Il se rappelait le premier poste qu'il avait occupé après avoir obtenu son diplôme. Les médecins y traitaient le personnel infirmier comme des bonnes à tout faire aux avis délicieusement rafraîchissants. Dans des endroits comme celui-ci, le patient figurait au dernier rang dans l'ordre des priorités et recevait le traitement le moins adapté.

Jaime le traitait en égal, ce qui avait été pour lui une vraie nouveauté. Sitôt arrivé, il avait décidé qu'il quitterait jamais son service.

Lorsque Loki arriva dans la grande salle commune où les patients dînaient, il comprit les inquiétudes de Jamie au sujet de Tony. Il était pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il n'avait presque rien mangé et semblait s'être forcé pour le peu qu'il avait ingurgité. Il abandonna bientôt et laissa tomber sa fourchette sur le plateau. La main qui l'avait tenue flotta vainement dans l'air avant de se poser sur son cou. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Loki un instant, avant de revenir à son plateau, sa main frottant plus fort son cou.

Oui, Tony devrait trouver le sommeil tout seul cette nuit-là. Quoi que l'Ambien luit ait fait, Loki ne voulait pas voir ceci se reproduire. Heureusement, quand l'heure du coucher approcha, Tony ne quémanda pas de somnifères. En fait, il leva les yeux de son livre quand certains patients reçurent leur dose du soir, frissonna et détourna rapidement le regard.

Loki essaya d'ignorer ce que le fait d'attendre l'extinction des feux pour aller parler à Tony disait de lui.

Quand ils se furent assurés que tout le monde était au lit, Lorelei lui adressa un regard narquois et lui fit signe de partir.

« Va faire un brin de causette avec le prince charmant. Il est probablement la personne la moins folle ici, toi et moi compris.

— Lorelei, tu sais que que nous n'avons pas —

— Oui, oui, fou est un mot à bannir, Lorelei leva les yeux au ciel, mais venant d'elle, le geste était affectueux. Allez pécho un peu, patron.

— Ce n'est pas mon intention », protesta-t-il tout en s'apprêtant à suivre sa suggestion.

Elle se mit à rire.

« La jeune femme à l'acceuil vous apprécie, observa Tony à la seconde où Loki entra. Est-ce que vous êtes, euh... vous savez ? »

Loki faillit s'étouffer. « Euh, non. C'est la sœur de ma meilleur amie.

— Il vous botterait le cul, hein ? [1]», sourit tristement Tony.

Loki secoua la tête. Il observa la pièce, ses yeux se posant sur la chaise qu'il avait utilisée la veille avant de revenir à Tony, blotti dans son lit. Il avait l'air si petit et si vulnérable couché là comme ça. Prenant une décision, il se dirigea vers le bout du lit de Tony et s'y assit.

« Non, dit-il doucement. Elle s'est suicidée quand nous étions enfants. Alors je veille sur Lorelei pour elle.

— Oh. Tony avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant l'explication. Je suis désolé.

— Je l'étais aussi », répondit Loki de la seule manière qui lui vint. Cela faisait quatorze ans, et certains jours il n'était pas disposé à évoquer le sujet. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez eu une journée difficile. »

Tony frémit et hocha la tête, mais ne s'expliqua pas.

« Vous voulez m'en parler ? » Loki avait la nette impression que, s'il se montrait trop directif, il se fermerait comme une huître avant d'avoir commencé.

« Je dois vraiment ? demanda Tony d'une toute petite voix.

– Techniquement, vous n'avez pas à faire quoi que ce soit », répondit machinalement Loki.

Tony prit un air renfrogné.

« Et techniquement, vous pourriez suggérer de me garder ici indéfiniment. »

Loki sourit en réponse. « Je serais ravi de voir régulièrement votre visage souriant, mais je pense que vous forcer à rester ici n'est pas la meilleure solution. »

Il n'avait pas prévu de se montrer aussi direct. Tony Stark semblait faire ressortir l'impétuosité de Loki. C'était un aspect important de sa personnalité qu'il avait essayé de tempérer au fil des ans. Pourtant, il était content de lui. Une partie de lui était toujours consternée par son comportement. L'autre partie voulait juste voir Tony Stark retrouver le sourire.

Tony semblait cependant plus hésitant qu'heureux. Ne voulait-il pas revoir Loki ? Il en avait été si sûr après la nuit dernière...

« Le voulez-vous vraiment ? » Sa voix de baryton était teintée de suspicion.

Ah, bien sûr. Les angoisses d'abandon, se rappela Loki. Bon, il savait comment traiter le problème.

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, le débloqua et le tendit à Tony.

« La question est :  _vous_ , le voulez-vous vraiment ?

— Vous savez que j'ai une mémoire eidétique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda prudemment Tony.

— Qu'allez-vous faire ? gloussa Loki. Mémoriser le numéro de téléphone de mon père pendant que vous êtes là ? Appelez-le, il vous apprécierait sûrement. C'est un scientifique. Vous le trouverez à P pour papa, mais son nom est Laufey. Je sais, encore de drôles de noms scandinaves. Je crois que vous devez être la seule personne qui me connaisse depuis plus de cinq minutes et qui n'ait pas encore fait de commentaire là-dessus.

— Je me suis dit que vous deviez en avoir assez des blagues sur le dieu de la Malice », répondit Tony avec franchise.

Loki se mit à rire. « Vous n'imaginez même pas. »

Rougissant légèrement, Tony tapa sur son téléphone pendant une minute, s'envoyant manifestement un texto. Yep, angoisses d'abandon.

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas le genre de gars à qui on donne son numéro et qui ne rappelle jamais, hein ? », demanda Loki de son ton le plus sérieux. Il savait pertinemment que Tony n'était pas comme ça, mais il faisait passer le message. Il  _voulait_  que Tony l'appelle.

Tony secoua la tête. « Vous travaillez demain ?

— Et le surlendemain, malheureusement, répondit-il immédiatement. Mais ensuite, j'ai trois jours de libre. L'avantage des gardes de douze heures. Nous faisons des projets pour le week-end, alors ?

— Vous dormirez vendredi matin. Nous pourrions aller dîner ? » Sa voix était tellement pleine d'espoir que Loki ne pouvait décemment pas envisager de répondre non.

« J'aimerais beaucoup. Pourquoi ne pas le noter dans mon portable ? Où vous voulez, quand vous voulez, après 15 heures. »

Cela lui valut finalement un vrai sourire. « D'accord. Je connais un bon restaurant dans le centre-ville. Vous aimez la viande ?

— Parfait », acquiesça immédiatement Loki. Il ne sortait pas souvent dîner. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas l'argent, c'était juste qu'il devenait casanier. Il n'avait pas envisagé de sortir jusqu'à ce qu'une belle sirène aux yeux bruns entre dans sa vie.

Et Tony trouvait sa voix attirante.

Après un autre moment, il lui rendit son téléphone et, sans même vérifier, Loki le remit dans sa poche. Il n'y avait pas de meilleures armes pour combattre les angoisses d'abandon que la confiance et la droiture.

Pourtant...

« Nous devons tout de même parler. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Quand vous dites « parler », j'éprouve une envie irrésistible de m'enfuir. »

Loki haussa les épaules. « Vous n'êtes pas le seul, croyez-moi. »

La plupart des patients de Loki semblaient l'apprécier. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il était plus préoccupé par les gens que par les règles — ce qui lui vaudrait probablement un tas d'ennuis un jour. Accorder quelques minutes supplémentaires de visites, ou ne pas obliger quelqu'un à participer à une réunion du groupe qui le mettait mal à l'aise, étaient pour Loki des gestes sans conséquence, mais il était sûr que l'hôpital ne verrait pas les choses du même œil. Et bien sûr, comme c'était le cas avec n'importe quel professionnel de la santé mentale, parfois certaines personnalités ne s'accordaient pas.

En outre, pour certaines personnes, le simple fait de parler à quelqu'un de la profession générait un stress écrasant. Souvent, il s'agissait de personnes qui avait déjà été abîmées par le système médical.

« Vous voulez reparler de mes parents ? » Tony semblait moins gêné par l'idée que ce à quoi Loki s'était attendu.

Loki haussa les épaules.

« Le souhaitez-vous ?

— N'êtes-vous pas censé poser des questions tendancieuses ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ? »

L'évidente confusion de Tony était adorable.

« Je crois que c'est le rôle des avocats, ou des flics, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Je suis censé poser des questions  _embarrassantes_  », corrigea Loki comme s'il y avait une sorte de règle implicite. Il supposait que c'était le cas, pourtant. Son travail consistait souvent à poser les questions les plus embarrassantes possibles.

Tony décida de jouer le jeu.

« Alors, vous voulez que je vous parle de ma vie sexuelle ?

— Je serai ravi que vous le fassiez vendredi. Ce soir, restons sur un terrain un peu moins horriblement non professionnel. » Loki était quasiment sûr de rougir. Après des années d'exercice, il aurait dû être immunisé contre ce genre de réponse. Apparemment pas.

« Vous voulez que je voie un psy, pas vrai ? demanda Tony de but en blanc.

— Je pense que cela pourrait vous aider, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. » Loki tenta de donner à sa phrase une tournure positive, mais il n'était pas stupide. L'expression de Tony lui disait tout ce qu'il pensait de l'idée même d'une thérapie. « Voudriez-vous au moins essayer une faible dose d'antidépresseurs ? Juste pour voir si ça aide ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Vous pensez que j'ai besoin de médicaments ?

— Je pense que vous êtes gravement déprimé, et vous êtes tellement embourbé dans tout ça que vous ne vous en rendez pas compte. » Loki soignait des personnes atteintes de dépression tous les jours. La plupart d'entre elles ne savaient pas qu'elles étaient malades. « Vous êtes comme ça depuis si longtemps que cela vous semble normal. Et je pense que les antidépresseurs peuvent vous aider à refaire surface. »

Hésitant un instant, Tony botta en touche :

« Je peux arrêter si cela ne me plaît pas ?

— Je préférerais que vous en parliez avec un médecin plutôt que d'arrêter brutalement, mais oui. » En ayant fini avec son laïus, Loki se sentit particulièrement minable. Il savait l'aide que les médicaments pouvaient apporter à certaines personnes, mais les convaincre de prendre des médicaments le faisait toujours se sentir comme un vendeur en porte-à-porte. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Cependant, beaucoup de gens les prennent pour toujours. Vous devez le savoir. Parfois les gens en ont besoin, pour le reste de leur vie.

— Pourquoi ? Tony sembla percevoir la transition entre professionnel et personnel et se pencha vers lui.

— Parce que la dépression est différente pour chacun. » Loki aurait aimé avoir une meilleure réponse à proposer, mais Tony acquiesça.

« Okay, Doc », fit-il.

Loki laissa échapper le soupir qu'il retenait.

« Mais nous sortons quand même vendredi, hein ? » Ses grands yeux de chiot étaient pleins de reproche, l'accusant d'utiliser la possibilité d'un rendez-vous comme appât pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, s'attendant à ce qu'il se ravise.

« Les deux choses n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre, protesta Loki. Je vous propose des antidépresseurs en tant que professionnel de la santé. Quant au rendez-vous... c'est parce que mon comportement a tendance à devenir peu professionnel quand je passe du temps avec vous. »

Tony sourit. « Peu professionnel, hein ? »

Loki se pencha en arrière, tenta de ne pas lui retourner son sourire et échoua complètement. « Sur ce, je vais y aller, avant de faire quelque chose d'encore moins professionnel. Quand vous parlerez à Jaime demain — le docteur Mendez — dites-lui de quoi nous avons discuté. Seulement la partie médicale, sauf si vous voulez que je me cherche un nouvel emploi. »

Tony sourit. « Dire au docteur Trucmuche presque tout et prendre ses pilules du bonheur. Compris. »

Lorsque Loki revint le lendemain soir et qu'il constata que Tony était déjà sorti, il se sentit inexplicablement déçu.

D'un autre côté, le vendredi n'était pas trop loin. Il avait un rendez-vous, avec heure et lieu programmés dans son téléphone et d'étrangement grandes espérances, alors qu'il ne connaissait Tony que depuis moins de trois jours et qu'il ne lui avait parlé que deux fois.

Il voulait revoir ces yeux magnifiques. Il voulait être la stabilité dont Tony Stark avait besoin. Et surtout, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Loki voulait quelque chose juste pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Loki a dit en VO : She's my best friend's sister. Tony suppose alors qu'il s'agit d'UN meilleur ami puisque, en l'absence de contexte, la phrase peut se traduire indifféremment par « c'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami » ou « c'est la sœur de ma meilleure amie ». Quelques phrases plus loin, on apprend qu'il s'agissait bien d'une amie.


	3. Jeu de séduction

L'idée même d'un rendez-vous était à la fois excitante et effrayante. Tony se disait qu'il y avait bien une raison si la sonorité des deux adjectifs était si proche.

Loki était intelligent, beau et intéressant, et semblait comprendre instinctivement Tony comme jamais personne ne l'avait compris. Dit comme cela, cela semblait si parfait. Loki ne ressemblait à personne d'autre, d'une manière qui était juste... plus.

Mais Loki le comprenait, ce qui n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon.

L'image du corps de Loki, lisse, parfait, épilé, allongé sur le grand lit de Tony, l'image dont il avait rêvé, était toujours présente à son esprit. La façon dont sa peau pâle contrasterait avec le drap cramoisi, la lumière luisant faiblement, la façon dont ses cheveux noirs se répandraient sur l'oreiller en satin...

Tony n'était pas sûr de vouloir plonger là-dedans tête baissée, ou de s'enfuir en hurlant dans l'autre sens.

Il n'aimait pas faire du mal aux gens. Il détestait faire ça. Cela semblait juste inévitable à chaque fois qu'il s'installait dans une relation sérieuse. Ils voulaient toujours le quitter, et cela finissait toujours de la même manière.

Comme il le faisait toujours quand il éprouvait des sentiments conflictuels et qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, il retrouva Pepper au petit bosquet.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Pep », marmonna-t-il, couché dans l'herbe, le regard tourné vers le ciel. De petits nuages dérivaient paresseusement, et une légère brise lui rafraîchissait la peau. « J'en ai vraiment envie, tu sais ? Je veux quelqu'un qui reste parce qu'il a envie de rester. »

Il soupira, roula sur le flanc et passa les doigts dans les hautes herbes.

« Que se passera-t-il si c'est le bon ? Que se passera-t-il s'il veut rester et que je gâche tout parce que j'ai trop peur pour retenter le coup ? »

Évidemment, Pepper ne répondit pas. Personne ne répondait jamais.

Il leva les yeux pour observer le rond d'herbe pelée qui était la nouvelle résidence de Marianne. Il détestait que cela prenne autant de temps avant que l'herbe repousse, verte et vigoureuse. Cela faisait affreusement réel, sordide et mort. C'était pour Pepper que cela avait pris le plus de temps, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait à l'époque. Dans quelques semaines, l'emplacement de Marianne grouillerait de vie. Une nouvelle pelouse, les bourgeons des plantes qu'elle avait aimées. Menthe, thym et marguerites d'un blanc virginal.

Le rire de Marianne lui manquait. C'était comme si rien au monde n'avait été aussi important que de la voir joyeuse.

Elle lui avait dit une fois qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, qu'elle allait juste lui causer de la peine. Il n'avait pas pu y croire, à l'époque. Il était trop amoureux.

Une part de lui voulait encore passer les mains dans son épaisse chevelure d'un blond de miel mais, chaque fois qu'il tentait de se l'imaginer, la chevelure se transformait en vagues de soie noire. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec Marianne. Il voulait quelqu'un qui l'aimait, et non la première personne qui passait.

Alors, il quitta le bosquet et partit se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

Peut-être Loki sera-t-il le bon, pensa-t-il en sortant ses vêtements.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre-ville était plutôt long, alors il commença à se préparer au milieu de l'après-midi. Bon, en fait, il avait commencé à se préparer la veille, obsédé par le choix de son costume. Gris ou noir ? Quelle cravate ? Verte car cela lui rappelait Loki, ou rouge parce que c'était la couleur préférée de Tony ? En fin de compte, il choisit le costume à rayures noires et la cravate rouge parce que, à défaut d'autre chose, il savait que les gens pensaient que cela lui allait bien.

Avec un peu de chance, Loki penserait la même chose. Bien sûr, son modèle de référence était l'ample tenue grise du service psychiatrie. Tony aurait pu venir en jean et t-shirt AC/DC qu'il l'aurait trouvé superbe en comparaison.

Il partit tôt et prit son temps, juste pour s'éviter de tourner en rond chez lui. Même en conduisant lentement, il arriva au restaurant presque une heure plus tôt. Attendre au bar présentait un risque, il hésita donc à s'y rendre mais, sans autres options, il suivit l'hôtesse jusqu'à la pièce calme et sombre.

Étonnamment, s'y trouvait déjà Loki, sirotant ce qui ressemblait à un Russe blanc (à moins qu'il s'agisse d'un verre de lait au chocolat, ce qui semblait une chose étrange à commander dans un bar) et observant le comptoir comme s'il était une énigme à lui tout seul.

Déranger, ou ne pas déranger ?

Oh, comme si c'était une vraie question...

« Hé, Loki », dit-il, sans même essayer de paraître décontracté.

Les magnifiques yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens, encore plus vifs et lumineux qu'à l'hôpital. En fait, Tony était content qu'ils se soient rencontrés à l'hôpital, où la beauté de Loki paraissait un peu moins intimidante. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait eu le courage de l'approcher autrement, vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir, avec une écharpe verte à motifs habilement drapée sur le revers.

C'était juste trop.

S'il vous plaît, supplia la petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête, faites que ce soit lui.

Loki sourit nerveusement et sa main vint jouer avec le bord de son écharpe.

« Je me demandais si je n'étais pas pathétique pour arriver si tôt, mais je suppose que si vous êtes ici, je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter.

— Non. » Il secoua la tête en s'installant sur le tabouret à côté de Loki. « Même si je n'étais pas là, je ne suis pas du genre à juger les gens pour leur nervosité.

— Pour autre chose, alors ? plaisanta Loki, et Tony secoua timidement la tête.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens devraient être jugés, dit Tony en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, ce n'est pas à moi de juger, même si les gens font des choses que je désapprouve. »

Loki inclina la tête puis sourit. « Je dirais que c'est une bonne façon de voir la vie. »

Ricanant, Tony secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que je n'aime pas l'idée d'un jugement réciproque. »

Cela fit rire Loki, et chassa toute tension de l'esprit de Tony.

L'hôtesse vint alors les informer qu'il y avait eu une annulation. Aimeraient-ils dîner plus tôt ?

« Certainement, acquiesça Loki avant de se tourner vers Tony. Cela sera moins gênant que de rester assis au bar, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Tony hocha la tête, pleinement satisfait de laisser Loki prendre les rênes. C'était plutôt agréable, en fait.

« À propos de gênant, on pourrait peut-être arrêter de se vouvoyer, qu'en pensez... qu'en penses-tu ?

— J'en pense que je suis d'accord avec vous... avec toi, Tony. » [1]

Ils furent placés à une table agréable et calme dans le fond du restaurant. L'hôtesse leur tendit les menus avant de les laisser. Ils l'étudièrent un long moment, Tony passant plus de temps à essayer de ne pas regarder Loki qu'à vraiment lire le menu.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent pour la troisième fois, Tony abandonna le menu et gloussa.

« Désolé. C'est difficile de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux que des pavés de bœuf avec toi assis juste là. Tu es magnifique.

— Tu es superbe aussi, Tony, lui sourit Loki. Je crains que la blouse d'hôpital ne soit flatteuse pour personne. »

Tony sourit. « Je ne sais pas, la tienne t'allait plutôt bien. Surtout celle qui s'accordait à tes yeux — Seigneur, j'ai l'air d'un idiot, non ? »

Plutôt d'un harceleur, se reprocha-t-il. Tu ne lui aurais pas reproché de te laisser tomber quand tu faisais pitié, et en plus, maintenant, il sait que tu es un taré.

« Pas du tout, sourit Loki. Un homme intelligent ne se plaint jamais quand la personne avec qui il a rendez-vous le complimente sur sa tenue. Maintenant dis-moi, avant que nous passions à autre chose, as-tu demandé des médicaments ? Les prends-tu ? »

Tony soupira, hocha la tête et répondit à contrecœur : « Oui, docteur, je prends mes pilules spéciales toqués. » En dépit de son ton, il ne se sentait pas mortifié. Loki s'inquiétait pour lui. Il voulait vraiment savoir si Tony prenait soin de lui-même.

Loki hocha la tête. « Bien. Mais ne les appelle pas comme ça. Le mot fou a une connotation trop négative. Les personnes qui ne sont pas neurotypiques ne devraient pas être encouragées à avoir honte d'elles-mêmes.

— C'est... une bonne façon de penser. Mais je ne suis pas venu rencontrer le docteur Loki. Je suis venu pour faire les yeux doux à Loki. » Tony lui adressa son sourire le plus charmant.

Loki lui sourit en retour. « Tu y réussis plutôt bien jusqu'à présent. »

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours assis à leur petite table, discutant agréablement au-dessus des restes de dessert et de tasses d'expresso vides. Le garçon leur avait laissé la note pour « quand vous serez prêts », mais l'endroit était prisé, et il était évident qu'ils étaient plus qu'encouragés à partir.

Tony prit l'addition et la remit au garçon avec sa carte de crédit. Lorsque Loki voulut protester, Tony lui sourit de nouveau. « Je t'ai invité à sortir, je paie. D'accord ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil parfait et lui adressa un regard dubitatif. « Ce sourire t'a déjà permis de te sortir de situations difficiles, pas vrai ?

— Eh bien, je vais pas nier que je suis gâté, plaisanta Tony, mais je suis plus que disposé à te laisser me donner ce que je veux.

— Est-ce une façon de me dire que tu espères un remboursement en nature pour ce dîner ? » Loki lui jeta un regard faussement offensé.

C'était bizarre. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait dit cela, Tony l'aurait pris au sérieux et se serait hâté de dissiper le malentendu. Il ne pensait évidemment pas qu'emmener quelqu'un dîner devrait lui valoir la moindre contrepartie. Avec Loki, pourtant, il n'envisageait même pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'autre chose qu'une plaisanterie.

« Eh bien, oui, surjoua-t-il. N'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne ? En plus, je t'ai payé à boire, ce qui devrait me valoir des points supplémentaires, non ? »

Loki inclina la tête comme s'il réfléchissait. « Mais tu n'es pas venu me chercher chez moi, alors ça compense. Un petit coup vite fait dans la voiture ? »

Tony se mit à rire.

« Mais après je devrais te ramener chez...

— ...une concession que je te paierai en te préparant un café.

— Marché conclu, acquiesça Tony, avant de poser sa tasse de café et de se lever. Allez, on décolle. »

Loki sourit et se leva également, et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le voiturier, Tony le regarda. « Sérieusement, est-ce que tu — »

Loki secoua la tête. « J'ai eu peur de ne pas trouver de place, alors j'ai pris un taxi ».

Fronçant les sourcils, Tony secoua la tête tout en remettant son ticket au voiturier.

« La prochaine fois, je peux venir te chercher. »

— Tu ne penses pas t'avancer un peu en parlant de prochaine fois ? », plaisanta Loki en se penchant vers Tony.

Son geste était en totale contradiction avec la supposition selon laquelle il ne voudrait pas le revoir, alors que Tony décida de se jeter à l'eau. Glissant le bras gauche autour de la taille de Loki, il se mordit la lèvre avant d'afficher ce sourire enfantin qui marchait sur tout le monde. « Je ne sais pas, Loki, peut-être ? »

En retour, il reçut un grand sourire et une tape sur ses fesses. « Tu es terrible, Tony Stark. ». S'appuyant contre lui, Loki lui donna un coup d'épaule amusé.

« Et bien sûr que non, mais tu le savais déjà.

— Je l'espérais », convint Tony.

La voiture arriva alors. Il ouvrit la portière à Loki, avant de se diriger vers le côté conducteur. Il ouvrit sa propre porte et entendit une voix féminine mélancolique dire : « tu te rappelles quand tu me tenais la porte ? »

Il leva les yeux pour voir une femme d'un certain âge le regarder tristement. L'homme qui semblait être son mari levait la main pour lui intimer de se taire, apparemment trop occupé à taper sur son téléphone pour écouter sa propre femme. Leur voiture arriva et le voiturier en sortit.

Tony fronça les sourcils en regardant l'homme se diriger vers sa voiture, parlant toujours au téléphone du « compte MacPherson » et ignorant complètement sa femme.

Refermant sa porte avec plus de force que nécessaire, il se dirigea vers la voiture derrière lui et ouvrit la porte passager. Elle lui sourit, les yeux brillants. « Je vous remercie, jeune homme. »

Il lui sourit et inclina la tête. « Je vous en prie, Madame. »

Elle murmura qu'il était un charmant garçon.

Il aperçut son mari le regarder du coin de l'œil. Alors il porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement. « Que ne ferait-on pas pour une si jolie dame ? »

Avec un salut de la tête au voiturier perplexe, Tony retourna à sa propre voiture et y grimpa.

« Désolé, dit-il à Loki en rougissant. Je sais que c'est facile pour moi de juger et tout ça, mais je déteste quand les gens considèrent leurs conjoints comme faisant partie du décor.

— Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du genre à juger ? », fit Loki, sa voix témoignant plus de curiosité qu'autre chose.

Tony haussa les épaules, essayant de feindre la nonchalance. « Je pense que si quelqu'un vous promet de vous aimer pour la vie, vous lui devez un peu de respect. Et c'est ça le mariage, non ? » Il savait qu'il était tendu. C'était important pour lui. Si Loki n'était pas d'accord, ils prendraient des chemins séparés, et ce serait fini. Une partie de lui, une partie qui rétrécissait à chaque minute passée ensemble, voulait qu'il réponde non.

Mais Loki hocha la tête. « Si. Jusqu'à ce que le mort nous sépare et tout ça. Trop de gens ne prennent plus cet engagement suffisamment au sérieux, malheureusement. »

« Moi, oui. » Sa voix semblait étrangement douce, même à ses oreilles. Il se demandait si Loki allait voir clair en lui. Voir que Tony n'était pas une bonne personne, qu'il était dangereux de le fréquenter.

Au lieu de prendre un air dégoûté et de sauter hors de la voiture, Loki sourit doucement et posa une main sur son genou. « Je vois. »

* * *

Cet homme ne pouvait pas être réel.

Il était une chimère inventée par Loki, parce que, à un moment ou à un autre, il avait craqué. Loki devait être dans le coma, un légume allongé sur un lit de son propre hôpital, et il s'était inventé Tony Stark pour faire de sa vie une jolie petite boule à neige.

Quel homme de trente ans ferait des pieds et des mains pour qu'une femme de l'âge de sa mère se sente belle et désirée ?

Parlerait sérieusement de sa conception du mariage lors d'un premier rendez-vous ?

Parlerait de cul d'un ton disant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir écarter les cuisses ?

CQFD. Tony Stark n'existait pas.

Il demanda à Tony de se garer sur la place de parking supplémentaire que la résidence lui avait attribué, juste à côté de sa Prius, et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur. Il vivait au cinquième étage et, la plupart du temps, il prenait les escaliers, mais il ne voulait pas que Tony le voie en sueur. Du moins, pas dans ce contexte, et pas tout de suite.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le café. Après tout, il avait proposé un café, alors il ferait un café au cas où Tony en voudrait vraiment un.

Il se demanda distraitement si devoir garder constamment à l'esprit les angoisses d'abandon de Tony allait rapidement finir par le gonfler mais, étant donné ce qu'il affrontait tous les jours au travail, cela semblait improbable. Un petit encouragement de temps en temps, ce n'était rien comparé au fait de devoir constamment surveiller quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres. Habituellement, ces patients étaient rapidement transférés dans un établissement de soins de longue durée, mais il en croisait si souvent que cela en devenait banal à la longue.

Tony avait juste besoin que Loki soit là et faisait en sorte qu'il le comprenne. C'était plutôt mignon, en fait.

Quand Loki eut mis le café en route, il revint au salon où il trouva Tony occupé à regarder les photos au-dessus de la cheminée.

Tony en désigna une.

« Ton père ?

— Oui, acquiesça Loki. Montrant une photo plus ancienne, il ajouta : c'est lui avec ma mère, avant ma naissance.

— Elle était belle, lui sourit Tony. Ils semblent vraiment heureux ensemble. »

Souriant, Loki acquiesça de nouveau. « Ils l'étaient. Ils étaient assez inconscients à l'époque. Des membres de Greenpeace, toujours en quête d'une cause dangereuse à embrasser. C'est à se demander comment ils ont pu vivre assez longtemps pour m'avoir. »

Tony tenta de dissimuler son malaise, mais échoua lamentablement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea Loki, en se demandant en quoi l'activisme obsessionnel de ses parents pouvait gêner Tony.

— Non, non, c'est juste — tu te rappelles quand tu as dit que ton père m'apprécierait ? C'est assez peu probable. » Il avait l'air si triste que Loki aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, et pourtant Loki n'était pas très câlin. « Mon entreprise fabrique des armes pour le gouvernement. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'ils font. »

Loki cligna des yeux un moment. « Stark. SI. Bien sûr. J'aurais dû faire le lien. Là, je me sens stupide.

— Stupide ? Tony avait l'air carrément nerveux tout d'un coup.

— J'aurais dû reconnaître le nom. » Loki s'en voulait terriblement. « Tu étais en couverture de chaque magazine que je connais. Tu as l'air différent avec le bouc, pourtant. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Tony hocha la tête.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai laissé pousser. Pour ne plus être Anthony Edward Stark.

— Je suppose que c'est trop demander que d'espérer que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec tout ça », demanda tout de même Loki. Il n'était pas ses parents. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de protester contre chaque petite chose qui lui semblait mauvaise, mais l'idée que Tony utilise son intelligence pour concevoir des moyens de tuer des gens était plutôt perturbante.

« Je ne travaille pas pour la compagnie, répondit Tony en secouant la tête. Je ne vais pas dire que je ne retire aucun profit de la vente d'armes, et mon PDG n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que « je me remette au travail » et conçoive des engins explosifs plus puissants et plus précis, mais je — il se tut pendant un long moment, pesant soigneusement ses mots. Je pense que construire des bombes plus puissantes et plus précises pour tuer plus de personnes, à de plus longues distances, va à l'encontre des aspirations humaines. »

Loki fut réduit au silence pendant un moment.

« ...et tu crois que mon père ne t'apprécierait pas ?

— Je n'ai pas demandé à SI d'arrêter de fabriquer des armes, fit Tony en haussant les épaules et regardant au sol. En outre, ce n'est pas comme j'étais un gars bien. Je pense simplement que tuer des gens sans penser aux conséquences nous rend moins humains. »

Au diable les opinions de Laufey. Le café définitivement oublié, Loki se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Tony.

Tony ouvrit grand les yeux et ils se regardèrent. Au lieu de se reculer ou de fermer les yeux comme l'exigeait les règles du baiser, Loki passa un bras autour de taille de Tony et se rapprocha. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et saisit la lèvre inférieure de Tony entre ses dents, appuya légèrement avant de s'éloigner lentement.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux un instant et Loki vit le visage de Tony se teinter de surprise. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il bégaya, « C'é-C'était... pour quoi, ça ? »

Les cheveux de Loki avaient glissé quand il s'était penché pour l'embrasser, et Tony s'inclina pour qu'ils lui caressent le visage alors que Loki se reculait.

« Pour être radicalement différent des gens que je connais. Pour ne pas être un crétin gonflé à la testostérone, secrètement désireux de tout faire sauter. » Loki lui sourit tout en replaçant ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Tony sourit et rougit légèrement, mais ne protesta pas. Modeste, mais sans fausse modestie. Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond chez lui. Il n'avait aucune logique.

« Alors, puisque tu es là, et que le café est en train de passer, veux-tu... Je ne sais pas, regarder la télévision ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Loki, peu désireux de voir Tony s'en aller. J'ai quelques DVD, bien que j'avoue ne les avoir, pour la plupart, jamais vus. Lorelei trouve amusant de me passer des choses qui pourraient me choquer.

— Quel genre de DVD te donne-t-elle ? », demanda Tony, un peu inquiet.

Incapable de retenir un éclat de rire devant l'expression du visage de Tony, Loki secoua la tête, tenta de reprendre son souffle et désigna le meuble. « Ri-rien de tel. Je pense qu'elle me prend pour un pauvre innocent. »

Ouvrant les portes du meuble, Tony entreprit de parcourir son contenu. « Oh, je vois. Elle croit que tu serais scandalisé de découvrir l'existence de la drogue et du sexe. » Il saisit le DVD de la première saison de Breaking Bad en fronçant le sourcil.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas regardé ça ?

— Non. Mais c'est bien un cadeau de Lorelei, fit Loki en secouant la tête. C'est violent, hein ?

— C'est bien mais c'est exactement le genre de chose qu'on donnerait à quelqu'un qu'on veut choquer, fit Tony en haussant les épaules, Oh, là. Game of Thrones. Tout le monde l'a vu. »

Loki se contenta de le regarder.

« Non ?

— J'ai bien peur que non », répondit Loki en secouant la tête. C'était un peu gênant d'être aussi ignorant des dernières tendances.

Tony sourit. « Moi non plus. On y jette un œil ? »

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait à quoi il s'exposait.

À 2 heures du matin, Tony rejeta la tête en arrière contre le canapé et gémit.

« Je — je ne peux vraiment pas en regarder un autre. Fait chier. Je dois y aller si je veux être au lit avant l'aube.

— L'aube ? demanda Loki, surpris. À combien d'heures de route d'ici vis-tu ?

— Une heure et demie, deux heures, répondit naturellement Tony, comme si cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

— Deux heures ! Hors de question que tu conduises deux heures à cette heure-ci », fit Loki d'un ton sans réplique. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un ordre, mais pas loin.

Tony eut l'air amusé. « Est-ce une façon de proposer que nous regardions un autre épisode ?

— Euh... », répondit Loki en laissant traîner sa voix de manière suggestive. Peut-être pas tout de suite. Demain matin? Sauf si tu as quelque chose d'autre à faire ? » Il se demandait s'il ne profitait pas des problèmes de Tony, mais il était déjà accro. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait ensuite. Et il ne voulait pas l'apprendre sans Tony.

Tony finit par dormir sur le canapé, afin qu'ils puissent continuer à regarder la série tous les deux quand ils se réveilleraient.

Loki fut réveillé par l'odeur de bacon. Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment et il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu les narines chatouillées par l'odeur d'un bon petit déjeuner depuis l'enfance. Parfois, le week-end, Laufey préparait des œufs et du bacon et, si Loki avait de la chance, des pancakes.

Maintenant qu'il avait son appartement, s'il voulait du bacon, il devait se lever et se le préparer, alors l'odeur du bacon ne le réveillait jamais plus. C'était un des inconvénients de l'âge adulte contre lequel personne ne l'avait prévenu : plus de bacon au réveil.

À part ce matin. Et peut-être, plus important encore, le bacon impliquait-il quelque chose d'autre.

Loki avait laissé un quasi étranger dormir chez lui et, apparemment, au lieu de lui voler sa télévision ou de commettre d'autres actes délictueux, l'étranger en question lui préparait le petit déjeuner.

Un incident malheureux l'année précédente avait laissé Loki un peu hésitant à l'idée de fréquenter quelqu'un, d'où sa relative réticence sur le sujet des contacts physiques. Non seulement Tony avait-il complètement respecté cela, dormant sur le canapé mais en plus... du bacon.

Il bondit de son lit, fit une toilette rapide et arriva d'un pas tranquille dans la cuisine, où il trouva Tony s'affairant autour du four.

« Hé ! Je, euh, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Mais je ne voulais pas partir, et j'avais vraiment faim, alors j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...

— Du bacon ? » demanda Loki, la voix toujours ensommeillée.

Cela lui valut un grand sourire de la part de Tony, qui hocha la tête. Il ouvrit le four, montrant un plat de bacon croustillant, plus quelque chose d'autre, dans l'un des plats de cuisson en verre que Loki utilisait rarement.

Notant le regard curieux de Loki, Tony se lança dans les explications.

« Euh, c'est un genre de pain perdu. C'est ainsi que mon... Jarvis le préparait.

— Ton Jarvis ? », demanda Loki, intrigué à la fois par la nourriture et par cet autre aperçu de la vie de Tony.

Tony hocha la tête. « C'était le... « majordome » de mon père. Ce n'est pas le terme exact, mais il m'a appris à cuisiner. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle je peux faire du thé, mais que mon café est vraiment horrible.

— C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y en a pas ? », demanda Loki, amusé.

Le visage de Tony arbora une expression embarrassée. « Pardon ? »

Loki rit franchement. « Tu n'as pas préparé de café parce que tu as eu peur qu'il soit mauvais ? » Il plaça quelques grains dans le moulin à café et le mit en marche.

« Je pense que je peux te pardonner cela. Mais seulement si tu sers le petit déjeuner pendant que je prépare un bon café.

— Chef, oui, chef ! », répliqua Tony en effectuant une parodie de salut avant d'attraper le gant le plus proche.

Huit minutes plus tard, Loki versait le café dans les tasses et Tony sortait le sirop d'érable chaud du micro-ondes.

En se resservant, Loki songea à lui proposer le mariage sur le champ. Quand Tony prit la dernière tranche de bacon de son assiette pour la lui offrir, il faillit se mettre à genoux.

« Alors, dit Loki en remplissant leurs tasses. Allons-nous voir ce que devient Ned ? »

Tony soupira, mais hocha la tête.

« Tu sais que cela ne peut pas bien finir, hein ? Je veux dire, c'est Sean Bean.

— Hein ?

— Sean Bean, répéta Tony, comme si c'était évident. Tu sais. Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Equilibrium ? »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« J'ai lu le Seigneur des Anneaux, il y a longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'autre truc.

— Equi... Tu n'as pas vu Equilibrium ? » Tony avait l'air littéralement horrifié. Il se rua dans le salon et commença à fouiller dans la collection de DVD de Loki. « Comment peut-on ne pas avoir vu vu Equilibrium ? C'est un classique ! »

Perplexe, Loki le suivit et le regarda vérifier chaque DVD, sur chaque étagère. Quand il se tourna finalement vers Loki, il ressemblait tellement à un chiot malheureux que Loki se retrouva à promettre, « Je vais le commander. Nous pourrons le regarder le week-end prochain. Pour l'instant, Ned Stark. Il doit apprendre à Robert ce que sa femme prépare. »

À midi, ils regardaient tous deux fixement l'écran, les yeux vitreux.

« Je déteste cette série, chuchota Tony, la voix geignarde. Tu as la saison suivante ? »

Loki hocha la tête et désigna l'étagère. « Là. Mets-le dans le lecteur. »

Quand Loki retourna au travail lundi matin, Tony et lui avaient pris rendez-vous pour vendredi avec le canapé et la troisième saison de cette série infernale. Peut-être la quatrième, aussi.

Et peut-être avec Equilibrium, quoi que cela puisse être.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Évidemment, le vouvoiement étant inconnu des anglophones, ces deux phrases sont une audacieuse transition scénaristique de votre bien-aimée traductrice. Comme certaines m'ont reproché le vouvoiement permanent entre Loki et Tony dans Qui ne risque rien, j'ai décidé, avec l'accord de l'auteur, que nos deux imbéciles préférés se tutoieraient dès la fin de la période d'observation de Tony. :)


	4. Le Paradis sur terre

Trois mois plus tard, Tony était au paradis. Pas littéralement, bien sûr. Même dans le cas improbable où un tel endroit existerait, Tony savait qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Mais si, comme l'avait affirmé une chanteuse des années 80, le paradis existait sur terre, alors Tony l'avait trouvé.

C'était l'adorable petit appartement de Loki.

Il y passait tous les week-ends. Ils avaient regardé presque toutes les séries valables qu'ils avaient pu trouver, ainsi que des dizaines de films, de documentaires et même quelques dessins animés. Ils passaient chaque jour où Loki n'était pas au travail, recroquevillés sur son vieux canapé à regarder la télévision.

Parfois, ils regardaient effectivement la télévision. Depuis un mois, ils s'embrassaient sérieusement. Parfois, ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur baiser qu'ils manquaient la totalité de certains épisodes.

Tony avait décrété qu'embrasser Loki était son expression artistique préférée, et il mesurait son niveau de compétence au retard qu'ils prenaient dans tout ce qu'ils étaient censés regarder.

Il était penché sur Loki, le poids de son corps reposant sur ses genoux et sa main gauche, tandis que les doigts de sa main droite jouaient dans les cheveux de Loki, et il l'embrassait. Lentement, avec passion, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour appuyer son front contre celui de Loki et le regarder dans les yeux.

« Attends, dit Loki en fronçant les sourcils, se tournant légèrement. Vient-il de dire que la fille était l'assassin ? Pour plaire à son père ? Quelle horreur. »

Tony hocha la tête, connaissant la série en question. « Il la traitait comme un citoyen de seconde zone, alors elle a décidé qu'elle devait faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le rendre fier d'elle. »

Loki secoua tristement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais avec un père comme ça.

— Moi, oui », soupira Tony sans réfléchir.

Loki lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et il leva les mains dans un geste implorant. Cela le déséquilibra et il s'affala sur Loki. Leurs corps se retrouvèrent subitement pressés l'un contre l'autre, et il était évident que le temps passé à s'embrasser les avait affectés tous les deux.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser, Loki hésitait à aller plus loin, et Tony respectait cela. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre. Il était déterminé, alors il attendrait aussi longtemps que Loki le jugerait bon.

Cette fois, cependant, Loki sourit et passa une main dans le dos de Tony. « Je crois que je sais ce que tu _aimerais_ faire... »

Tony ne put retenir un sourire. « Toujours. Je suppose que les effets secondaires de tes pilules du bonheur n'ont pas affecté cette partie. »

Cela lui valut un regard inquiet. « As-tu noté des effets secondaires, Tony ? Tu devrais—

— Ça va, Doc. » Tony utilisait ce surnom chaque fois que Loki devenait trop directif, ou traitait Tony comme un patient. « Je suis un peu plus préoccupé par les effets secondaires induits par la vue de mon beau petit ami couché sous moi. »

Loki s'esclaffa. « Tu t'inquiètes toujours de cet effet secondaire particulier. Je commence à penser que c'est plus une cause qu'un effet. »

Riant, Tony hocha la tête. « Tu veux parler de cette chose gorgée de testostérone ? Je ne peux pas la blâmer. Big Tony la contrôle plutôt bien quand il le faut, qu'elle le veuille ou non. »

Roulant sur eux-mêmes, Tony passa les bras autour de Loki et se pencha pour un autre baiser langoureux.

Loki sourit quand il recula. « Pourquoi n'insistes-tu pas, Tony ? Je sais que tu en as envie. »

La question à plusieurs millions de dollars. Était-il vraiment temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse sur leur relation ? Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y avoir un meilleur moment. Et, avant le sexe, c'était mieux qu'après.

Il soupira et passa les mains dans le dos de Loki, ses doigts jouant avec le t-shirt en coton qu'il portait.

« Je ne suis pas un mec facile à vivre, Loki.

— Au contraire, protesta Loki. Je te trouve remarquablement facile à vivre. »

Tony sentit un nœud désagréable se former dans son estomac. Une partie de lui voulait tout dire à Loki et advienne que pourra. C'était l'une des pires idées qu'il ait jamais eues, mais cela lui semblait mieux que de laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Tony avait déjà vécu cela, et il ne voulait pas revivre cette expérience, et encore moins avec Loki.

L'idée de Loki dans le bosquet était encore plus perturbante que ces nuits passées à regarder le plafond et songer au bosquet. Il voulait protéger Loki de tout, y compris de lui-même.

S'il avait été quelqu'un de bien, il aurait quitté Loki avant que les choses aient pu commencer entre eux.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Loki. » Tony se recula suffisamment pour bien voir le visage de Loki. « J'ai le sentiment de t'avoir donné une fausse impression de moi.

— Parce que je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien ? », demanda gentiment Loki.

Tony hocha la tête. « Oui. »

Au lieu de répondre par des lieux communs, Loki haussa les épaules.

« Alors, montre-moi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement que comme l'homme gentil qui dort sur mon canapé, me prépare le petit déjeuner et ne fait jamais rien qui pourrait me mettre mal à l'aise.

— Je ne veux pas me comporter comme un connard juste pour t'éloigner de moi. J'ai juste... » Tony ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait que Loki sache, sans avoir à tout lui expliquer. Peut-être suffisait-il d'emprunter le chemin le plus simple. « Je veux juste vivre comme ça pour toujours. »

Cela lui valut un petit rire. « Eh bien, qui ne le voudrait pas ? » Loki se pencha pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Tony. « C'est l'idée que je me faisais de la perfection. Tu me rends heureux. Je sais que je ne suis pas censé dire des choses comme ça, mais c'est vrai. Chaque fois que je finis ma semaine de travail, tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est que je vais enfin te revoir. »

Souriant timidement, Tony ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler. « Tu me rends heureux, toi aussi. Je n'ai jamais fréquenté quelqu'un comme toi auparavant. »

Loki gloussa. Libérant une main pour désigner son corps, il lui adressa son sourire le plus exaspérant.

« Comment aurais-tu pu ? Il n'y a pas d'hommes comme moi.

— En est-on au moment où je déclare que tu dois être d'origine angélique, et que tu me donnes une tape pour m'apprendre à être aussi cucul ? sourit Tony, oubliant complètement ses réflexions précédentes.

— Je ne sais pas, tu allais dire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ? » Loki leva la main comme s'il attendait de devoir frapper Tony.

Cachant son visage dans ses mains, Tony secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non, mon ange. »

Loki lui frappa légèrement les mains, avant de se pencher pour lui mordiller les doigts, l'insupportable allumeur.

« Alors, je crois que nous parlions de sexe.

— Vraiment ? » demanda innocemment Tony.

Il haussa un sourcil incrédule.

« Alors, tu ne veux pas faire l'amour ?

— Je n'a pas dit cela ! », protesta Tony. Ce n'était pas ça du tout. En fait, il y avait peu de choses au monde qu'il désirait plus. « C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, Loki. Et tu hésites. Je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide. Je sais que tu hésites pour une bonne raison, et tu es plus important pour moi que le sexe, alors je peux attendre aussi longtemps que tu en éprouveras le besoin.

— Et si je te disais que j'ai eu tout le temps dont j'avais besoin ? » Loki sourit et porta une main à la joue de Tony.

Tony se figea. Et si Loki avait attendu assez longtemps ? Et s'ils commençaient à coucher ensemble et que Loki décidait ensuite de le quitter ? Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées stupides. Le sexe ne changerait rien entre eux. Tony était sacrément doué au lit. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Si vous étiez nul, les gens ne prendraient pas la peine de mentir pour vous dire que vous étiez incroyable, non ?

Alors, si le sexe ne changerait rien, pourquoi était-il si hésitant ?

Glissant les mains autour de la taille de Loki, Tony se rapprocha pour capturer les lèvres de Loki dans un long, tendre et étonnamment chaste baiser. Quand il lâcha enfin ses lèvres, il sourit à Loki. « Alors, je dirais que j'espère que tu as ce qu'il faut, parce que je n'ai évidemment rien apporté avec moi. »

Soufflé, Loki sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. « C'est tout ?

— Loki, nous avons attendu parce que tu étais mal à l'aise. » Tony traça de petits cercles sur la peau sensible du bas du dos de Loki. « Ce n'était pas à cause de moi. »

Loki cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'acquiescer. « Et si je dis que je préférerais attendre encore un peu...

— Alors nous attendrons. Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes à quel point notre relation est plus importante pour moi que le sexe. » Tony élargit les cercles, glissant avec hésitation vers le bas pour prendre les fesses parfaitement rondes de Loki dans ses mains. « Je te veux. Je veux tout de toi. Mais si tu as besoin de temps, c'est à toi de décider. »

Loki se laissa aller entre les mains de Tony et sourit. « Tu es tellement sûr d'être au-dessus, hein ? »

Tony se mit à rire. « Bébé, je me fous de savoir qui est sur qui. Le sexe est juste un moyen d'être plus proche de toi. »

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas souvent été dessous quand il était avec un homme, mais il pensait que cela venait plus des hommes qu'il fréquentait que de lui. Et il ne plaisantait pas. Il voulait juste davantage d'intimité. Savoir qui serait au-dessus ne l'intéressait que sur un plan visuel. Il voulait voir les pupilles de Loki se dilater sous l'excitation, sa peau lisse recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur, son visage déformé par l'extase.

Loki prit la tête de Tony en coupe, et il s'inclina pour un autre baiser. Il ferma les yeux, pressa doucement ses lèvres, les effleurant légèrement avant de passer la langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Tony. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

« Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame », commença-t-il, la voix calme et égale. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu penser qu'il parlait de quelque chose sans importance, mais Tony entendait la tension derrière le calme forcé. « Une des infirmières au travail s'était mise en tête de me caser avec un vieil ami de fac. Tu sais comment c'est, ils découvrent que tu es gay et _wow_ , ils connaissent _un_ mec gay, alors, évidemment, vous iriez parfaitement ensemble. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas connu personnellement cette situation, mais cela lui semblait étrangement familier.

« Il semblait assez gentil jusqu'à ce qu'il me raccompagne chez moi. Il a commencé à se montrer insistant, m'expliquant comment un rendez-vous était censé se terminer. » Loki détourna le regard un long moment, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il revivait le moment. « Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions comme ces hétéros chiants à mourir, après tout. C'est ce qu'il a dit. Comme si seuls les hétéros ne faisaient pas l'amour lors du premier rendez-vous. Comme s'il y avait une règle disant qu'en acceptant un rendez-vous, j'avais implicitement accepté de coucher avec lui. »

Il n'y avait rien que Tony puisse dire. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était, soit une platitude vide de sens, soit impliquait que Tony savait ce qu'il avait vécu alors que ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Alors, il hocha la tête encore une fois, caressa le dos de Loki et attendit la suite de l'histoire, malgré l'envie soudaine qu'il éprouvait de retrouver ce sale type et de le tuer.

« J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de lui quand nous sommes arrivés à ma porte, lui disant que j'étais fatigué et que je travaillais le lendemain. Mais il m'a poussé contre la porte, et... bon, j'ai réagi. Je dirais que j'ai considérablement réduit ses chances de procréer, s'il voulait faire une tentative dans ce sens. » Loki soupira et secoua la tête, puis regarda Tony. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. « Toi. Tu es foutrement incroyable. Un mec pense que tu dois coucher avec lui, alors tu le fais chanter dans les aigus. Je commençais à craindre qu'il t'ait blessé physiquement, voire traumatisé à vie. Mais non. Tu lui as botté le cul comme il le méritait. »

L'habituel petit sourire de Loki réapparut, et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Je me suis bien débrouillé, hein ?

— Plus que bien, oui ! Je comprends que l'idée même d'une relation physique te rendait nerveux, dit Tony avant de froncer les sourcils. Tu ne veux pas me donner son nom et son adresse ?

— Et tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu exagéré d'être nerveux à ce sujet plus d'un an après ? », insista Loki.

Tony ne put cacher sa colère. « Quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas le droit d'être traumatisé parce que cela aurait pu être pire ? Ce n'est pas un putain de concours. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui aura vécu pire que toi. »

Loki lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et, juste une seconde, Tony se sentit comme la personne que Loki pensait qu'il était. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Il aidait Loki à se sentir mieux, et c'était parfait.

« Tony ? chuchota Loki, avant de venir lui frôler les lèvres.

— Oui ?

— Je suis définitivement prêt. »

* * *

Loki y réfléchissait depuis presque un mois. Tony lui avait donné tout l'espace nécessaire, et Loki était persuadé qu'il continuerait à attendre s'il le lui demandait. Mieux que ça, Loki lui avait posé la question, et Tony avait carrément répondu qu'il était prêt à attendre encore.

En revanche, Loki en avait assez d'attendre.

Entre ses rares sorties et le rappel désagréable de cette horrible soirée, il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis près de deux ans. Le célibat n'avait jamais été un choix. C'était juste une chose pénible qui lui était tombée dessus.

Il était plus que prêt. Il avait réfléchi à la façon dont les choses pourraient changer par la suite et ne voyait pas pourquoi elles se gâteraient. S'endormir aux côtés de Tony lui semblait une bien meilleure option que s'endormir en sachant que Tony était couché sur son vieux canapé défoncé — à moins de dix mètres de lui, mais complètement hors de portée.

Alors, quand il quitta le canapé et tendit la main à Tony cet après-midi, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait acheté des préservatifs et du lubrifiant en rentrant du travail la veille au soir et les avait cachés sous son oreiller. Son maigre mobilier ne comportait pas de table de chevet, un tiroir aurait pourtant été bien pratique pour ranger tout cela.

Tony semblait à la fois perplexe et excité. Quand ils furent dans la chambre et que Loki sortit ses « emplettes » de sous son oreiller comme s'il effectuait un tour de magie, la perplexité disparut.

« Tu es vraiment...?

— Si prêt que je vais te sauter dessus. Si tu ne me sautes pas dessus à l'instant, je le ferai », sourit Loki, agenouillé sur le lit, un article dans chaque main.

Toute hésitation disparue, Tony s'avança vers le lit, prit les préservatifs dans la main droite de Loki et le lubrifiant dans sa gauche et les jeta sur le lit. « Je veux te voir nu d'abord », demanda-t-il en tirant sur le t-shirt de Loki.

Loki était plus que d'accord avec cette idée, alors il aida Tony à passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête avant de dénouer le cordon du pantalon de survêtement qu'il avait enfilé pour sa journée de farniente sur le canapé.

Il avait en fait brièvement songé à s'habiller de manière un peu plus provocante, mais cela lui avait semblé une mauvaise idée. L'idée de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre ne lui ressemblait pas.

Tony se pencha en avant pour capturer ses lèvres tout en descendant le pantalon sur ses hanches. Passant les bras autour de Loki, il l'amena à lui pour un baiser passionné. C'était bien plus passionné que ce à quoi ils se livraient d'habitude sur le canapé, tout en langues et en lèvres. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent quand ils se séparèrent.

Tony s'éloigna tout en tenant Loki à bout de bras. « Putain. Tu es... incroyable. »

La chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine de Loki, et il pouvait sentir le feu lui monter également aux joues. « J'aimerais te retourner le compliment, mais tu es encore entièrement vêtu. » Il claqua des doigts avant de les pointer vers Tony. « Arrange-moi ça. »

Souriant, Tony hocha la tête et saisit le bas de son t-shirt.

Loki avait suffisamment passé les mains sur ces abdos, quand ils étaient habillés, pour que la vue de ces tablettes de chocolat ne soit pas un choc, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il voulait se pencher et lécher ce qu'il voyait. Alors il le fit. S'inclinant, il mordilla un mamelon avant de passer la langue jusqu'au nombril de Tony. Penchant la tête en arrière, il leva des yeux provocants vers Tony.

Tony haussa nonchalamment un sourcil et lui adressa son adorable sourire enfantin en réponse.

Décidant que c'était une bonne réponse, Loki tendit la main vers la braguette de Tony. Il se débarrassa rapidement du jean que portait Tony qui se retrouva uniquement vêtu d'un boxer rouge foncé.

« J'aurais mis quelque chose d'un peu moins usé si j'avais su », plaisanta Tony. Sa voix semblait étrangement timide.

Loki secoua la tête, pensant à son propre pantalon de survêtement. « Il est parfait. Tout comme toi. Maintenant, enlève-le. »

Tony se laissa tomber sur le dos. L'adorable sourire sur son visage s'élargit quand il descendit lentement son boxer. Loki pouvait sentir ce regard intense posé sur lui mais, même si sa vie en avait dépendu, il n'aurait pu détourner le regard de cette peau qui se dévoilait face à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il découvrit la queue rougie de Tony. Elle était parfaite. Épaisse, avec un gland d'un rouge profond. Il n'était pas circoncis, ce qui était plutôt nouveau pour Loki. Il réalisa que cela lui plaisait.

La prenant en main pour jouer avec le prépuce, il retourna son sourire à Tony et feignit la surprise. « C'est pour moi ? C'est mon anniversaire ? »

Riant, Tony passa une main autour de celle de Loki et le guida dans ses caresses. « Chéri, si c'est là tout ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire, tu auras une agréable surprise dans quelques mois. »

Le fait que Tony se rappelle la date de son anniversaire lui causa une étrange chaleur. (Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de liaisons, alors il ne savait pas si c'était un truc habituel entre partenaires. En tout cas, lui se souvenait parfaitement de la date de naissance de Tony.) Il secoua la tête, il avait une question plus urgente à traiter. Il se leva et retira son boxer, avant de prendre le tube de lubrifiant. « Tu veux le faire, ou tu veux — »

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir, Tony se redressait et s'emparait avidement du tube.

Souriant, Loki s'amusa à mettre le tube hors d'atteinte, sa grande taille lui conférant un avantage indéniable.

Jamais le dernier pour jouer, Tony amena Loki à lui de son bras droit et l'embrassa avec une férocité qui lui coupa le souffle. La concentration de Loki s'évanouit presque instantanément. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un intérêt personnel à empêcher Tony d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Tony.

Tony saisit le tube et allongea Loki sur le lit, avant de se placer au-dessus de lui.

« Je vois que tu as des idées bien arrêtées sur le sujet, gloussa Loki en se laissant aller contre le matelas.

— J'ai des idées arrêtées sur beaucoup de choses », convint Tony, assis sur les talons entre les cuisses de Loki. Il se servit de ses genoux pour écarter davantage les jambes de Loki et le contempla longuement.

L'intensité de ce regard fit frissonner Loki. « Arrête de me regarder et fais quelque chose, bon sang. » Il appuya dans son dos avec un talon.

Ce qui fit sourire Tony davantage. « Impatient, hein ? »

— Oui ! »

Ouvrant le bouchon du tube de lubrifiant, Tony en couvrit les doigts de sa main droite. Son sourire se fit malicieux, et il regarda Loki. « Que pensez-vous, infirmier ? Le patient est-il prêt ?

— Le patient est tout sauf patient. Vas-y ! », ordonna Loki. Puis il changea de tactique. L'agacement ne lui permettrait pas d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, il allait devoir se montrer un peu plus... doux. « Je te veux, haleta-t-il entre ses dents. Je te veux en moi. »

Tony se laissa tomber en avant et s'appuya sur un coude. « Tu es terrible, tu sais ? » Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées et sa respiration, rapide.

« Tant que ça me permet d'avoir que je veux, concéda Loki. Je fais ce que je dois faire. »

Tony s'esclaffa. « Tu fais ce que tu veux et nous le savons tous les deux.

— N'est-ce pas ce que tu aimes le plus chez m — », Loki s'interrompit quand il réalisa ce qu'il disait.

Putain. Cela venait des mois trop tôt. Quelle belle façon de perdre la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans la vie de Loki depuis l'invention du café.

Tony s'arrêta, enfin, après avoir été sur le point de céder aux exigences de Loki. Un doigt légèrement enfoncé entre les fesses de Loki, il le regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Puis il poussa, et Loki sentit le souffle lui manquer. « _C'est_ ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, en fait. Ça, dit-il en commençant à faire aller et venir son doigt, et le fait que tu te soucies plus de ce qui t'entoure que tu veux bien l'admettre.

— Pourrait-on éviter d'évoquer le fait que je donne à manger aux chats errants pendant que tes doigts sont dans mon cul ? fit Loki dans une tentative pour dissiper la tension du moment. Même si je crois que, gloussa-t-il, la façon dont tu me regardes quand je place de la nourriture pour chats sur l'escalier de secours est une des choses que j'aime chez toi. »

Cela lui valut un petit rire, mais Loki pouvait entendre le soulagement derrière. Angoisses d'abandon. « Que puis-je dire ? Cat Woman fut mon premier amour. »

Ils rirent tous les deux, Tony la tête sur la poitrine de Loki, et toute tension disparut.

Quand Tony releva la tête un instant plus tard, son regard redevint intense. Le cœur de Loki palpita furieusement devant ce regard de concentration totale, de dévotion, de désir. Il n'avait presque pas remarqué que Tony était passé à deux doigts, mais alors le bout de ses doigts frotta contre sa prostate et il haleta.

Tony lui décocha un sourire narquois.

« C'est là ?

— Mmmh, » gémit-il, toute tentative de réponse coupée lorsque Tony repassa très délibérément au même endroit. Au lieu d'essayer de parler, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Tony s'inclina vers lui et murmura, « c'est bon ? Tu en veux un autre ? »

Tout ce que Loki put faire fut de continuer à hocher la tête. Grands dieux, cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps.

Quand Tony ajouta l'annulaire, Loki sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue. Il tourna le visage pour l'essuyer sur la couette, mais Tony le remarqua et s'arrêta.

« Tout va bien ? Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

— NON ! » Loki se redressa presque, doigts en lui ou pas. « Putain, n'essaie même pas d'arrêter. »

S'inclinant encore, Tony lui sourit doucement. « D'accord. » Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Loki, un baiser aussi tendre et doux que sa voix.

Lorsque Tony s'éloigna un instant plus tard, Loki poussa de tout son corps contre ces doigts si doués.

« Maintenant, Tony. Je suis prêt maintenant. Baise-moi.

— En dessous, mais autoritaire », sourit Tony avant de s'exécuter. Il retira ses doigts, suscitant un gémissement de Loki, et chercha les préservatifs.

« Tu aimes quand je suis autoritaire, contra Loki, soulevant les hanches avec impatience.

— J'adore quand tu es autoritaire », acquiesça Tony. Aussi vite que possible, il ouvrit la boîte, prit un préservatif, ouvrit le sachet et glissa le préservatif sur sa queue. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Loki, et il soutint son regard tout en plaçant sa jambe sur son épaule. Se soutenant de l'autre main, il s'avança légèrement.

Loki sentit le gland glisser contre sa peau quand il se positionna lentement. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Se penchant tout en amenant la cuisse de Loki sur sa poitrine, Tony regarda intensément dans les yeux de Loki pendant qu'il le pénétrait.

Il y avait quelque chose de presque insupportablement intime dans ce contact visuel mais, pourtant, Loki ne voulait pas le rompre. C'était comme s'ils concluaient un pacte, signaient un contrat.

Voilà ce que nous sommes. Voilà ce que nous faisons.

_C'est pour toujours._

Avant que Loki ait pu s'attarder sur cette idée, Tony commença à bouger en lui, et toute pensée cohérente fut balayée par une vague de sensations. Il commença lentement d'abord, bougeant juste assez vite pour couper le souffle à Loki, mais sans imposer de rythme éprouvant. Quand Tony commença à frôler sa prostate une fois sur trois, il devint évident que c'était délibéré.

Loki ne connaissait pas les inconscients qui avaient quitté Tony, mais il leur était reconnaissant. Il était à lui parce qu'eux étaient fous. « Tony », lui dit-il. Il était à peine capable de former une pensée cohérente, mais celle-ci lui semblait importante.

« Tony. Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime, Loki, murmura Tony en retour. Putain, tu es si beau. Je t'aime », il s'interrompit et augmenta encore le rythme, et le une fois sur trois devint chaque fois, et, et, et...

Loki sentit vaguement son corps se tendre, vit Tony se pencher pour saisir sa queue et le caresser jusqu'à l'orgasme. Cela sembla durer des heures pendant lesquelles Tony continua à le marteler, frappant sa prostate encore et encore. Il s'effondra sur le matelas et ferma les yeux une seconde.

Ce fut seulement quand il rouvrit les yeux qu'il constata que la seconde s'était éternisée. Il était toujours couché dans son lit, mais Tony était recroquevillé contre lui, ronflant doucement. Ils étaient ensemble sous la couette de Loki et il faisait noir dehors. Un coup d'œil rapide lui apprit que Tony avait nettoyé après leurs exploits et laissé Loki dormir.

Il se pencha et embrassa Tony sur le front, ce qui le fit se tortiller et arrêter de ronfler pendant un moment. Il frotta son visage contre le torse de Loki, puis soupira et se remit à dormir.

Souriant, Loki referma les yeux.


	5. Coup de chaud

C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Tony aurait dû y renoncer à la seconde où elle lui était venue à l'esprit, mais il avait toujours manqué du plus élémentaire bon sens. En fait, ce qui allait arriver était entièrement sa faute.

Août était arrivé, traînant une méchante vague de chaleur derrière lui et, pendant deux semaines, la climatisation de Loki était tombée en panne. Ils devaient remplacer l'unité de conditionnement d'air, et cela prendrait facilement une semaine et demie. Alors qu'il faisait plus de 32°, avec presque 100% d'humidité, tout le temps. Pire encore, la résidence de Loki n'avait pas de piscine.

Comment Tony était-il censé passer deux semaines dans cette chaleur sans même une piscine pour se rafraîchir ?

Appelez-le chochotte si vous voulez, mais il avait grandi en Californie, pas dans ce foutu désert du Sahara. Il était habitué à des étés doux, des hivers plus doux encore et à la climatisation dès que le mercure grimpait un peu trop. Même son ranch au milieu de nulle part avait la clim. Bien sûr, son ranch au milieu de nulle part avait presque tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer. Air conditionné, ok. Piscine, ok. Et à l'intérieur en plus, pour ne pas avoir à nettoyer les feuilles et le reste.

Il avait pensé à avoir des chevaux, mais cela exigeait beaucoup d'efforts, ou d'avoir à embaucher quelqu'un qui vivrait en permanence sur le ranch, et c'était inconcevable. Personne n'allait et venait chez lui sans contrôle strict de Tony. Il n'aimait pas avoir des gens sur sa propriété.

Alors pourquoi avait-il invité Loki pour un long week-end ?

Oh oui, la chaleur.

Tony jeta les dernières mauvaises herbes dans le sac de compost à sa gauche, avant de s'asseoir sur ses talons et de s'étirer. Il tassa la terre à l'endroit où il avait arraché les mauvaises herbes et contempla son œuvre. C'était parfait. Le mûrier près des arbres avait meilleure apparence, et les mauvaises herbes avait disparu. Il savait qu'il aurait pu utiliser un désherbant, mais il préférait éviter. Cela risquait de tuer les choses qu'il voulait faire pousser.

Retirant son t-shirt poisseux, il s'en servit pour s'éventer. C'était une journée exceptionnellement chaude, même pour la région. Probablement pas le meilleur jour pour s'atteler à la tâche, mais ses choix étaient relativement limités. Il avait remis cela pendant deux semaines, en espérant que la chaleur baisserait. Cela n'avait pas été le cas. Et Loki venait ce soir-là, ce jeudi, et resterait jusqu'au lundi. Il avait même pris sa journée pour rester plus longtemps.

Tony jardinait donc ce jeudi après-midi. De cette façon, il pourrait passer tout le week-end avec son petit ami, sans avoir à penser aux tâches qui l'attendaient.

Tous les contrats qu'Obadiah lui avait envoyés avaient été lus, signés et renvoyés. Il avait lu le rapport trimestriel du conseil d'administration et parlé à son comptable. Tout se passait bien chez Stark Industries. Il avait vérifié le pH de la piscine. Il avait utilisé une sorte d'engrais organique naturel pour les mûres, qui avaient mauvaise allure du fait de la chaleur et de l'inhabituelle absence de pluie. Il ne lui restait plus que le désherbage, et maintenant c'était fait.

Il se releva, fit rouler ses épaules pour soulager la tension musculaire et se dirigea vers le sac de compost. C'était pénible de devoir le porter jusqu'à à la maison chaque fois qu'il jardinait. Peut-être devrait-il acheter une brouette.

Non, ce serait de la paresse. Ce n'était pas comme si un peu d'exercice lui ferait du mal.

Il avait juste assez de temps pour se doucher et se changer avant que Loki n'arrive. Cela ne se faisait pas d'inviter quelqu'un et de l'accueillir couvert de sueur et de crasse. Après avoir jeté le contenu du sac dans le bac de compost, il alla se préparer.

Il se doucha et se prépara aussi lentement que possible, mais il était plein d'une énergie fébrile. Personne n'était venu au ranch depuis Marianne, et il ne voulait pas penser à elle.

Après avoir passé la semaine à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il allait porter, il avait décidé de ne pas changer radicalement pour impressionner Loki. Ils s'étaient tous les deux vus nus, de quoi pourrait-il bien s'inquiéter ?

L'idée de voir Loki nu fit merveille pour dissiper son anxiété. Voir Loki nu rendait le week-end plus facile à appréhender.

Après s'être habillé, il descendit vérifier le dîner — il s'était finalement décidé pour un ragoût, car il n'avait aucune envie de rester aux fourneaux quand Loki serait là — qui mijotait dans la marmite. Il y avait aussi du pain frais et une bouteille de merlot et, si Tony connaissait Loki aussi bien qu'il le pensait, ce serait parfait pour se remettre d'une longue journée de travail, suivie par un long trajet au milieu de nulle part.

Le ranch de Tony était assez loin de la ville, et ça lui plaisait comme ça. Intimité, calme et tout l'espace dont il pouvait rêver. Il l'avait trouvé complètement par hasard, au détour d'une virée nocturne quelques années plus tôt. Tony était alors dans une passe difficile, et emménager au ranch lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Il n'avait pas entendu la voiture de Loki, mais le système d'alarme lui dit que quelqu'un arrivait dans l'allée. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Alors Tony se lança dans une dernière course folle entre la cuisine et le séjour, s'assurant que tout était en ordre. C'était stupide, vraiment, étant donné le nombre de fois où il avait déjà tout vérifié. Il réarrangeait un coussin sur le canapé pour ce qui devait être la quinzième fois quand la sonnette retentit.

Comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, il bondit vers la porte. Il n'allait pas laisser Loki attendre devant la porte. Ses chaussettes dérapèrent sur le parquet glissant de l'entrée, et il se rattrapa de justesse à la porte. Bon, il avait peut-être bondi un peu trop fort.

Il ouvrit la porte, et... bon, Loki était là. Rien d'extraordinaire, d'accord, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être à la fois terrifié et ravi par la présence de Loki chez lui. Loki était vraiment venu à lui, l'avait choisi. C'était une bonne chose.

Loki lui sourit.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air essoufflé.

— Je vérifiais juste que tout était en ordre », répondit-il, réalisant qu'il était en effet un peu essoufflé. C'était certainement la présence de Loki qui en était la cause, plus que sa course, mais il s'abstint de le lui dire. Même dans sa tête, cela sonnait bizarre.

Loki eut l'air surpris.

« Tony, ne me dis pas que tu as tout nettoyé pour moi !

— Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il, tu en vaux bien la peine. »

Immédiatement, Loki s'inclina pour un petit baiser. C'était un bisou très chaste, mais il laissa Tony pantelant. « Je n'ai jamais nettoyé pour toi, tu sais. »

Tony sourit. « Tu es quelqu'un de naturellement ordonné. Tu ne voudrais pas voir à quoi cet endroit ressemble quand j'y suis seul. »

Il tendit la main pour prendre le sac de Loki et ignora ses vagues protestations pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Je sais que tu peux porter ton sac, dit-il en se tournant vers Loki après avoir ouvert la porte. Mais tu ne savais pas où était ma chambre. » Il se tut.

« Si... Si tu veux dormir dans ma —

— Tais-toi et pose mon sac sur le lit, Tony. »

Tony s'exécuta. En fait, cela lui causait toujours un petit frisson quand Loki disait des choses comme ça.

« Bon, c'est ma chambre, dit-il gauchement. C'est, ben, une chambre. Tu sais, je veux bien te faire visiter la maison, mais ce serait vraiment ennuyeux. Des chambres, une salle de bains, une cuisine, une salon, une salle à manger... Si tu veux faire le tour, tu peux. »

Loki se mit à rire. « Aucune chambre secrète où tu conserverais le corps de tes épouses décédées ? »

Tony tressaillit légèrement tout en clignant des yeux sous l'effet du choc et de l'épouvante. _Une blague,_ se dit-il, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. _C'était juste une blague_.

Heureusement, Loki ne prêta pas attention à la réaction de Tony. Il lui avait tourné le dos et commencé à sortir ses affaires.

« La salle de bain est là ? », demanda-t-il en désignant la porte attenante.

— Oui, acquiesça Tony, sans doute trop vite. Tu peux y mettre tes affaires, et il y a de la place dans le placard à droite si tu veux suspendre quelque chose. Je vais aller voir où en est le dîner », fit-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

 _Bravo_ , se réprimanda-t-il. _Il fait juste une petite plaisanterie et toi, tu nous fais pratiquement une dépression nerveuse_.

Il mélangea le ragoût. Ça, au moins, c'était réussi. Se tournant vers l'îlot central, il commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Chaque fois qu'il rangeait le tire-bouchon, il essayait bien de mémoriser l'endroit mais, chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, il devait le chercher. Il le trouva dans le troisième tiroir et sortit la bouteille de vin du réfrigérateur. Il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'hérétique à servir un vin tout juste sorti du réfrigérateur, mais il ne connaissait pas bien le cérémonial du vin. Ou il s'en moquait. Il savait que Loki s'en fichait également, alors ce serait très bien.

Il s'affaira dans la cuisine, sortant des assiettes d'une armoire, des verres à vin d'une autre, et cherchant un couteau à pain. Il prenait des cuillères dans un tiroir quand Loki arriva, l'air stupéfait.

« Cet endroit est immense, souffla-t-il. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas te perdre ? »

Tony ne put retenir son son rire. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit si grand. Ou, si c'est le cas, il n'y a pas tant de pièces que ça. La maison familiale était l'une de ces demeures typiques de la Nouvelle-Angleterre, avec des pièces minuscules, des planchers bizarrement inclinés et des passages secrets. Je ne voulais pas de ce genre de maison, alors c'était parfait. »

Seigneur, il espérait que Loki ne verrait pas son argent comme un problème. C'était l'une des raisons qu'Eric avait invoquées pour le quitter.

 _Je ne veux pas me faire entretenir, Tony,_ avait-il dit en faisant ses valises. _En plus, je suis parti de chez moi pour voir le monde et ta maison a beau être immense, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais_.

Lorsque Tony avait proposé de l'emmener partout où il voudrait aller, il s'était contenté de rire tout en continuant de faire ses bagages. Son sourire lui manquait. Il avait ces adorables fossettes qui faisaient fondre Tony à chaque fois. Son rire, par contre, ne lui manquait pas.

« Tony ? », demanda la voix de Loki juste à côté de lui. Quand avait-il bougé ? « Tu vas bien bien ? Tu semblais à des années-lumière d'ici. »

Tony soupira.

« Oui, je pensais juste à un truc — Loki, mon argent ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas le sentiment que je veux t'acheter ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

— Mais si, bien sûr, répondit Loki en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons passé des mois à mon appartement, avec mon canapé tout défoncé et ma télé minuscule. J'ai vu la tienne, soit dit en passant. Je pense que les week-ends TV devraient désormais se dérouler chez toi.

— Et cela ne te dérange pas ? », demanda-t-il encore. Il savait que Loki avait pratiquement répondu, mais il éprouvait un besoin impérieux de l'entendre, d'entendre les mots sortir de la bouche de Loki.

Loki sembla comprendre, parce qu'il sourit. Ce sourire éclipsa tout ce que Tony avait pu connaître. « Non, cela ne me dérange pas que tu aies de l'argent, Tony. Je ne t'aime pas à cause ou malgré ton argent. L'argent est ce que tu as, pas ce que tu es. J'aime qui tu es, et je ressentirais la même chose si tu en avais davantage, ou pas du tout. »

Que pourrait-il vouloir de plus ?

* * *

Loki était pratiquement sûr d'être tombé amoureux de Tony au moment où il avait tenu la portière pour une vieille femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas, juste pour qu'elle se sente bien. Il était tombé amoureux de tout ce que Tony avait pu faire au cours de ces mois passés ensemble. Cela allait du fait qu'il lui préparait le petit déjeuner tous les week-ends, à la façon dont Loki se pelotonnait contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur lors des soirées fraîches, sans oublier son incroyable prévenance au lit.

Le fait que Tony ne semblait pas se voir ainsi était déprimant. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit retrouvé en psychiatrie, et c'était une putain de bonne chose que cela soit arrivé avant que sa situation devienne désastreuse. Loki détestait imaginer son adorable Tony si déprimé qu'il veuille se tuer.

Le monde de Loki serait moins beau sans lui. Il avait juste à convaincre Tony que c'était la vérité.

Tandis que Loki réfléchissait à son désir de protéger son amant, Tony s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il avait préparé le dîner, semblait-il. Quelque chose avec du bœuf, étant donné la délicieuse odeur.

S'approchant doucement derrière Tony, occupé à remplir les assiettes d'un bon vieux ragoût de bœuf, Loki passa les bras autour du torse de Tony. « Comment puis-je avoir autant de chance, hum ? Non seulement mon adorable petit ami regarde la télévision avec moi tout le week-end, mais veille également à ce que je ne meure pas de faim. »

Tony gloussa. « Tu n'as pas encore goûté, tu ne sais pas...

— Tu n'as pas encore réussi à me décevoir sur ce terrain-là, lui susurra Loki à l'oreille. Et tu sais comment je suis dès qu'il s'agit de nourriture.

— Le cœur de l'homme passe par son estomac ? Vraiment ? fit Tony d'une voix faussement incrédule. Et moi qui pensais que, pour trouver le chemin jusqu'à ton cœur, je devais juste picoler suffisamment pour me retrouver à l'hôpital. »

Loki lui donna une petite tape sur la poitrine et lui mordilla l'oreille. « Tony, tu sais bien que je ne couche avec mes patients que s'ils ont de beaux yeux marron de jeune chiot. » Il passa doucement les mains sur le torse de Tony et le serra davantage contre lui. « Mais je commence à penser que le moyen infaillible de gagner mon cœur consiste à être Tony Stark. »

La peau de Tony rosit et se réchauffa sous les mains de Loki, et il laissa tomber la cuillère qu'il tenait.

« Tu me gâtes, tu sais ?

— Attends juste un peu, après le dîner, lui chuchota Loki à l'oreille, je te montrerai ce que c'est, de gâter quelqu'un. »

Bien sûr, le dîner fut parfait. Loki supposait que le fait de vivre seul au milieu de nulle part requérait des talents de cuisinier. C'était soit ça soit l'absence de papilles gustatives.

Ils ignorèrent la salle à manger et dînèrent dans l'immense séjour. La totalité de l'espace était pratiquement occupée par un large canapé d'angle et une télévision si grande que Loki s'inquiétait de sa stabilité. Il ne voulait pas que ça lui tombe dessus.

Tony s'assit dans un coin du canapé, les jambes sur un pouf qu'on aurait pu confondre avec une table basse, si ce n'était le fait qu'elle était recouverte du même tissu foncé que le canapé lui-même. Loki s'arrangea pour prendre autant de place que possible — comme d'habitude. Il posa tout de même les pieds sur les genoux de Tony, cherchant le contact. Cela avait beau être la maison de Tony, cela restait un endroit inconnu, ce qui le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Tony sembla comprendre que avait Loki besoin de se sentir en confiance, et passa une série qu'ils avaient déjà vue.

Quelques blagues idiotes plus loin, Loki se souvint. « C'est la fille qui l'a tué. Tony Stark, as-tu choisi la série que nous regardions la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour ? »

Tony lui sourit. « Je me suis rappelé que cela semblait te faire plaisir la première fois. Et aussi, tout ce qui me permet d'arriver dans ton lit aura à vie une place particulière dans mon cœur. »

Loki attrapa un coussin quelque part derrière lui et le jeta à la tête de Tony.

« Nous aurions pu regarder les Teletubbies que j'aurais quand même couché avec toi ce jour-là. J'avais tout prévu, tu te rappelles ?

— Comme si je pouvais oublier, répondit Tony, posant son assiette sur le pouf et grimpant sur les jambes de Loki. Comme si tu n'étais déjà pas assez sexy sans projeter de me séduire. Tu veux réessayer ? Je promets d'être un cobaye docile. »

Loki gloussa — gloussa vraiment — et posa son assiette sur le sol. « Pourquoi ne pas me montrer à quel point tu peux être docile, et nous en parlerons. »

* * *

Loki se réveilla en sursaut, pas parce qu'il se sentait perdu ou mal à l'aise, mais parce qu'il sentait confusément qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Cela sentait le bois de cèdre et le gel nettoyant au citron. Ce n'était définitivement pas chez lui.

Sa tête était à moitié enfouie dans l'oreiller mais, même sans cela, il lui semblait quand même que la chambre était sombre. Deux autres parfums attirèrent son attention. Le premier était l'odeur de Tony sur les draps. Lotion après-rasage et gel douche à la noix de coco — ça, _ça_ sentait comme chez lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il y avait un léger effluve de...

Loki se redressa tout droit dans son lit. Du bacon. Il était chez Tony, et il y avait du bacon.

Sautant hors du lit, Loki se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait laissé son sac la veille. Il en sortit une pile bien ordonnée de jeans et de t-shirts, avant d'estimer qu'il avait mieux à faire que s'habiller. Il se contenta de passer un t-shirt par-dessus son pantalon de pyjama. Comme il finissait de l'enfiler, un reflet doré sur la commode attira son attention.

Sur le coin droit du meuble, brillait un médaillon en or. Étrange. Ce n'était certainement pas à Tony. C'était beaucoup trop délicat pour Tony. En fait, Tony ne portait pratiquement jamais de bijoux. Alors pourquoi y avait-il quatre bijoux sur sa commode ?

Loki prit le médaillon, se demandant s'il avait appartenu à la mère de Tony. Il n'y avait aucune photo à l'intérieur.

À côté du médaillon, se trouvait un bracelet de coquillages, le genre que pourrait porter un surfeur dans une série télé. Il vit ensuite une bague en diamant sur une chaîne en or. Puis des perles. Loki supposa que c'était une sorte de chapelet — pour un bouddhiste, peut-être ? C'était étrange, la façon dont ils étaient soigneusement espacés sur la commode, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais bougé de là, et qu'ils avaient une certaine importance.

Étant donné le désintérêt de Tony pour les bijoux, c'était bizarre. Il se promit de lui poser la question plus tard.

Il avait des affaires beaucoup plus urgentes à traiter, cependant. Bacon.

Se mettant pratiquement à courir pour rejoindre Tony dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de son humeur. Il n'avait jamais réussi à bien dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. Pas même quand il est allé rendre visite à son père dans sa nouvelle maison. Quelque chose chez Tony le détendait d'une manière impossible à définir.

Évidemment, Tony était dans la cuisine avec une poêle pleine d'œufs. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de frittata aux épinards et oignons caramélisés. Tony était sur le point d'y verser du fromage quand Loki entra, et il sourit. « Ma mère serait scandalisée, j'ai complètement dévoyé la recette de sa mère. Mais tout est meilleur avec du fromage. »

Pouffant, Loki hocha la tête.

« Ne crois pas que j'aie oublié la fois où tu m'as fait manger des macaroni au fromage avec des sandwichs au fromage grillé.

— Hé, c'était un super repas, protesta Tony. Un véritable chef-d'œuvre culinaire !

— Tu sais y faire avec un morceau de cheddar, je te l'accorde », opina gentiment Loki. Il était toujours gentil quand quelqu'un s'apprêtait à le nourrir.

— Le truc, c'est d'utiliser du gruyère. » Tony sortit assiettes et tasses des placards. « Hé, tu peux prendre les couverts ? Dans ce tiroir », dit-il en pointant le doigt vers la gauche.

Loki ouvrit quelques tiroirs avant de trouver le bon et sortit ce que Tony lui avait demandé.

« Alors, faisons-nous quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui, ou allons-nous juste profiter de ton admirable climatisation ?

— Nous pourrions aller nager, suggéra Tony. Je me rappelle à quel point nous nous sommes lamentés sur ton absence de piscine.

— Je te rappelle que tu étais le seul à te lamenter, fit Loki. J'ai apporté un maillot. »

Cela sembla inexplicablement décevoir Tony. « Alors, pas de baignade tout nu ? » Il glissa la frittata sur un plat avant d'en disposer des parts sur des assiettes. Puis il garnit les assiettes avec du bacon, ce qui était encore mieux.

« Après avoir été gavé de bacon, tu sais que ferai presque tout ce que tu voudras, » plaisanta Loki. Se baigner nu ne lui faisait pas peur. D'ailleurs, Loki ne pouvait imaginer que Tony suggère de faire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Il se contenterait parfaitement de se pelotonner contre Tony dans sa bibliothèque (il avait une bibliothèque ! ) et de lire toute la journée.

Tony posa son assiette devant lui.

« Alors, à quoi ce bacon et la presque-recette-de-frittata-de-ma-grand-mère me donnent droit ?

— Tu vas devoir attendre pour le savoir. » Loki lui adressa un regard faussement effarouché qui disait assez qu'il serait plus qu'heureux de poursuivre dans cette voie.

« Et si j'ajoute du café ? fit Tony en prenant une tasse et en l'agitant suggestivement devant Loki.

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, je suis à toi pour toujours, » répondit Loki en attrapant si vivement la tasse que son contenu brûlant faillit lui tomber sur la main. Les talents de Tony en matière de café s'étaient considérablement améliorés ces derniers mois. « Mmmm, léger et au lait, juste comme je l'aime. »

Tony gloussa. « Comme si je l'ignorais. Et voici le mien, dit-il en désignant sa propre tasse, long, noir et délicieux[1]. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourrais-tu être plus ridicule ?

— Nan. Mais je peux essayer, pour toi. »

Avalant la moitié de son café en une gorgée, Loki s'assit sur un des tabourets adossés au comptoir. « Je te jetterais bien un truc là, maintenant, mais la seule chose que j'aie sous la main est du bacon, et tu le garderais. »

Prenant un morceau de bacon dans sa propre assiette, Tony hocha la tête. « Bien sûr que oui. Je fais un excellent bacon. » Sur ce, il mordit dans son bacon.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent d'aller nager. À la grande déception de Tony, ils portaient des maillots de bain.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ses protestations.

« Je n'aime pas être nu dans l'eau chlorée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais si tu me veux nu, emmène-moi jusqu'à ton magnifique jacuzzi, celui qui est dans la salle de bain qui fait la taille de mon appartement.

— Hé, ton appartement fait au moins deux fois la taille de ma salle de bain ! protesta Tony.

— Oh, au moins, acquiesça Loki en roulant des yeux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me suis permis de suggérer que ta salle de bain était excessivement grande.

— Je ne sais pas, Loki, répondit Tony, en passant pensivement la main sur son bouc. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfait de ma salle de bain. Il y manque quelque chose d'important. »

Soupirant, Loki vint poser les bras sur le rebord de la piscine.

« Tu es sur le point de dire quelque chose de ridicule, hein ? »

— Tu sais quoi ? J'ai trouvé, annonça Tony, ignorant complètement les commentaire de Loki. Ma salle de bain n'a pas de Loki vivant dedans. C'est un quasi désert. »

Loki lui envoya de l'eau au visage. Lorsque Tony répliqua, cela se transforma rapidement en compétition pour savoir qui pouvait envoyer le plus d'eau à la figure de l'autre. Quinze secondes plus tard, Loki se retrouva plaqué contre le bord de la piscine, un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Il fut tenté de plaisanter, mais le regard intense de Tony lui transforma le cerveau en gelée. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était soutenir ce regard.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai.

Il voulait embrasser son petit ami jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux tellement hors d'haleine qu'ils n'aient guère l'énergie nécessaire pour sortir de la piscine. Quand ils sortiraient finalement de la piscine, il voulait être tellement focalisé sur Tony, Tony qui continuerait à l'embrasser, qu'ils ne prendraient même pas la peine de se sécher avant de regagner la chambre de Tony et de passer le reste de la matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alors c'est ce qu'ils firent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] En VO : tall, dark, and beautiful. Tony joue avec les mots. Utilisés pour parler du café, cela donne « long, noir et délicieux » et, pour décrire Loki, on peut aussi comprendre « grand, brun et magnifique ».


	6. Breloques

C'était parfait, ce qui avait toujours signifié que c'était bientôt fini. C'était toujours le même schéma. Tony rencontrait quelqu'un d'incroyable. Ils tombaient amoureux. Il décidait qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle ou lui. Ils lui disaient que c'était fini.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait se montrer pessimiste, la vie lui avait juste enseigné que le pessimisme était un moyen de se protéger contre l'inévitable souffrance qui allait suivre. Même si cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Tout le monde se prétendait pessimiste parce que cela évitait d'être déçu, ce qui était un beau ramassis de conneries. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'attend au pire qu'on souffre au moins lorsqu'il arrive.

Il savait que Loki le quitterait, comme tous les autres avant lui.

Cette fois, pourtant, il était sûr que ça allait le tuer.

Loki était parfait, comme aucun autre ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'était pas juste intelligent et magnifique. Il était agréable à vivre. Passer du temps avec lui n'était jamais une corvée. Loki ne le traînait jamais aux soirées, ni ne lui demandait d'être plus intéressant qu'il ne l'était. Ils étaient contents de lire, de regarder la télévision, ou... simplement d'être ensemble.

Ils étaient au lit, parlant du ranch, des terres alentour et de l'opportunité d'avoir des chevaux sur la propriété. Apparemment, Loki aimait les chevaux et avait toujours voulu en avoir un. Tony n'aimait toujours pas l'idée d'avoir un inconnu sur ses terres pour s'occuper des animaux, mais pour Loki, il y réfléchirait.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sur une propriété aussi grande sans avoir des animaux, dit Loki. Je sais que nettoyer après eux et les nourrir représente beaucoup de travail, mais tu ne penses pas que ça en vaut la peine ? »

Tony se mit à rire. « Tu proposes de nettoyer les écuries, chéri ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je t'achète tous les chevaux que tu veux. »

Loki se dressa sur un coude et regarda Tony.

« Tu le ferais vraiment, hein ?

— Bien sûr, confirma Tony. Tu veux ? »

Loki sourit avec indulgence. « Tu es un cas, Tony Stark.

— C'est un non, alors ? » Tony se tourna sur le flanc et passa un bras autour de la taille de Loki. « Parce que je ne me vois pas acheter une demi-douzaine de chevaux si tu reviens sur ta promesse. »

Y allait-il trop fort ? Il voulait savoir si Loki avait l'intention de rester avec lui, mais il doutait d'obtenir une réponse définitive dans une conversation sur les chevaux.

Loki se mit à rire. « Je pense que six seraient peut-être un peu trop. En outre, les chevaux ont besoin de soins quotidiens et je ne peux pas me rendre ici tous les soirs après le travail pour nettoyer les écuries. » Il eut une moue adorable. « Alors, même si j'aimerais dire oui, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir m'occuper correctement de six chevaux. M'occuper correctement d'un seul petit ami me prend déjà la majeure partie de mon temps libre. Et je préfère l'avoir, lui, plutôt que tous les chevaux du monde. »

Tony sourit et commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais Loki y posa la main.

« Non, grogna-t-il. Pas de blagues graveleuses sur les chevaux. »

Il eut du mal à retenir son rire, mais par égard pour Loki, Tony y parvint. « D'accord, d'accord. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu es un géant. Peut-être pas un géant de glace, mais tu fais bien dans les deux mètres. »

Loki pouffa. « Tu me vois comme ça parce que tu es un nain. »

Le facile échange entre eux rendait tout parfait. Tony avait tellement fait l'objet de piques sur sa taille qu'il s'en moquait désormais. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait que Loki appréciait sa taille. Apparemment, elle était parfaite quand il se mettait à genoux, et...

Ce fut à ce moment que le monde de Tony commença à s'écrouler. Le visage de Loki prit une étrange expression pensive et il fit un signe de la tête vers la commode. « Pourquoi as-tu ces étranges bijoux sur ta commode, Tony ? »

Il faillit s'étrangler. Oh Seigneur. Pas ça. Tout sauf ça. Qu'il lui demande pourquoi il était un si piètre PDG, pourquoi ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, pourquoi il était un connard de riche fainéant...

« Je veux dire, poursuivit Loki, tu ne portes jamais de bijoux. Et, en plus, ils ne sont pas ce que j'appellerais ton style.

— C'est, euh. C'est juste... » Tony chercha désespérément une excuse qui tienne la route.

Trop tard. Loki plissa les yeux et pencha la tête d'une manière suggérant que quelque chose le préoccupait. « Oh, Tony. Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'ils appartenaient à ta mère. »

Il était sûr que l'expression de son visage le trahissait, alors il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de trouver un mensonge. Il secoua la tête.

Loki eut un long soupir et dit :

« D'accord, raconte-moi.

— Je suis obligé ? fit-il d'une voix faible et pathétique. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre week-end.

— Et qu'ils soient là ne te sape-t-il pas le moral un peu plus chaque jour ? demanda doucement Loki. Cela ne te rend pas triste, d'être obligé de penser à des choses que tu ferais mieux d'oublier ? »

Il ne comprenait pas, pas vraiment. S'il avait compris, il ne se montrerait pas si compréhensif. Il ne s'inquiéterait pas pour Tony. Il se précipiterait vers sa voiture, essayant d'échapper au monstre à qui il avait accordé sa confiance.

« Je n'ai pas... ce n'est pas... C'est juste ce qu'il me reste d'eux. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont laissé », termina-t-il, se sentant ridicule.

Loki avait l'air blessé. Oh non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Alors, tu veux continuer à penser à eux, chaque jour ? demanda-t-il calmement. As-tu regardé dans mon sac, pour décider de ce que tu voudras garder quand je partirai ? »

Les mots qu'il voulait dire se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il secoua violemment la tête.

« Très bien, puis-je te conseiller quelque chose, alors ? » La voix de Loki était empreinte d'émotion contenue. « Peut-être la montre que mon père m'a donnée lorsque j'ai été diplômé de l'université. Tu peux l'avoir, si ta petite collection est si importante pour toi.

— Non, protesta Tony dans un murmure étranglé. Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas...

— Pas assez bien ? Que dirais-tu de ma chevalière du lycée ? Elle est même rouge et or, tes couleurs préférées. » Loki s'énervait de plus en plus, et Tony devait faire quelque chose avant que les choses deviennent incontrôlables. Avant que Loki ne le quitte à cause de _leurs_ choses.

« Ils me manquaient, Loki ! » Il n'était pas loin de pleurer. Les yeux lui piquaient. « J'étais seul, et pendant longtemps, c'était tout ce que j'ai eu pour ne pas me sentir complètement seul.

— Et tu ne t'en es pas débarrassé parce que tu crois toujours que je vais te quitter », continua Loki. Sa voix était de nouveau calme, et Tony ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Tony se contenta de hocher la tête.

C'était vrai, et il n'allait pas nier les faits devant Loki. Pas même si Loki lui demandait des vérités qu'il ne voulait pas révéler. Tout à coup, il éprouvait un besoin urgent d'être _ailleurs_. Loki allait le laisser, comme les autres et, malgré tout, il ne voulait pas que Loki finisse _là-bas_. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Il sortit du lit, attrapa son jean et l'enfila avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se passa de t-shirt. C'était trop de temps et d'efforts, et il devait être ailleurs.

« Tony ? », appela Loki derrière lui.

Tony continua à avancer tout en boutonnant son jean. Loki dit autre chose derrière lui, mais il ne comprit pas.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Il s'en doutait. Ils finissaient tous par comprendre qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Malgré ses milliards de dollars, son immense demeure sur une belle propriété et un quotient intellectuel de génie, il parvenait tout de même à décevoir tous ceux qui tentaient de l'aimer. Son père avait eu raison. Il en demandait foutrement trop aux gens.

Il n'avait même pas à réfléchir à l'endroit où il allait. Il allait toujours là-bas quand il voulait penser au monstre qu'il était. Le seul endroit où il savait trouver les êtres qui lui étaient chers, êtres qui ne le jugeaient pas, qui ne lui disaient pas que personne ne pouvait l'aimer, qui ne le quittaient pas.

Ne pouvaient pas le quitter.

Le bosquet était presque à une demi-heure de marche de la maison, à travers un terrain accidenté et boisé. Cette brouette à laquelle il avait pensé pour le sac de compost n'était finalement pas une mauvaise idée. C'était le seul truc qui pourrait traverser le terrain sans avoir à abattre des arbres.

Loki serait parti quand il reviendrait, il en était sûr. Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait même pas passer un jour sans faire fuir l'homme qu'il aimait.

_L'amour de sa vie._

Cela lui apparaissait si clairement, maintenant qu'il était trop tard.

Loki n'avait rien de commun avec ces autres qui l'avaient quitté. Ils avaient tous pris leur décision. Ils avaient trouvé quelque chose qui leur importait plus que Tony. Un emploi, des voyages, des aventures amoureuses... Ils étaient tous partis parce qu'ils voulaient autre chose que lui. Loki le quittait parce que Tony ne valait pas la peine d'être aimé. Parce qu'il était le genre de mec flippant qui gardait les bijoux des ses ex en évidence sur sa commode, comme autant de trophées grotesques. Un sanctuaire dédié à son échec.

Il avait toujours pensé à eux comme à des preuves. C'était ce qui lui restait de ses amours. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment le quitter, et c'en était la preuve. Cela avait commencé avec le médaillon de Pepper. Il lui était apparu comme une chose concrète qu'il pouvait conserver pour se souvenir que, même si cela n'avait pas été parfait, quelqu'un l'avait aimé.

Le bosquet était tranquille, comme toujours. Il était couvert d'une herbe épaisse, odorante et tendre. Avec l'éclosion des différentes variétés de fleurs qu'il avait plantées, le bosquet ressemblait à un tableau de Jackson Pollock. L'odeur des fleurs était supplantée par celle des mûres — le fruit favori d'Eric — et celle des herbes aromatiques. Il ne récoltait jamais ses herbes à cet endroit. Ce n'était pas un jardin potager, elles n'avaient pas été plantées pour lui. La lavande était pour Pepper, la menthe et le thym, pour Marianne, et le buisson de romarin, pour Whitney. En fait, il avait acheté le romarin pour Whitney elle-même, mais Whit avait ensuite décidé de le quitter.

Que pourrait-il acheter pour Loki ? Selon lui, aucune plante ne symbolisait Loki. Loki n'avait pas sa place au bosquet, et Tony ne permettrait pas qu'il en devienne le nouveau résident. Il ne pouvait pas. Contrairement à tous ceux qui l'avaient déjà quitté, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans l'idée que Loki était éternel, qu'il soit ou non avec Tony.

Glissant sur le dos près de Pepper, il soupira et regarda le ciel. « J'ai vraiment merdé cette fois, Pep », lui dit-il. Tournant la tête, il arracha un brin d'herbe et le regarda onduler sous la brise. « Je sais que je le dis toujours, mais c'est vrai cette fois. Je l'avais enfin trouvé, et j'ai tout foiré. »

Il lâcha le brin d'herbe qui s'envola vers la maison. Il le suivit des yeux tout en continuant. « Il ne ressemblait à aucun d'entre vous. Il ne se servait pas de moi. Il n'était pas sur le point de me quitter. Et j'ai merdé, parce que je ne pouvais pas renoncer à vous. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

Si Pepper avait pu répondre, il était sûr qu'il aurait eu droit à quelques mots bien sentis sur sa capacité à s'impliquer et, peut-être plus important encore, sur sa santé mentale. Elle ne le laissait jamais s'en sortir impunément.

Pendant une seconde, quand il entendit l'inspiration, il imagina que c'était Pepper, prête à lui passer un savon pour toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas sûr de se souvenir de sa voix. Mais ce n'était pas Pepper. Il était fou, mais il n'était pas complètement déséquilibré. Pepper était morte, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler.

Il tourna la tête pour trouver Loki dans la clairière, vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama et de l'un des t-shirts de Tony. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, et il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux.

Loki était dans le bosquet. Loki n'avait pas sa place dans le bosquet, mort ou vivant. Il n'était pas censé voir ça. Il n'était pas censé...

* * *

«... à aucun d'entre vous. Il ne se servait pas de moi. Il n'était pas sur le point de me quitter. Et j'ai merdé, parce que je ne pouvais pas renoncer à vous. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? » La voix de Tony devint plus audible au fur et à mesure que Loki se rapprochait.

Il se détestait pour avoir initié une conversation pour laquelle Tony n'était manifestement pas prêt, et qui avait déclenché un tel traumatisme chez son pauvre chéri qu'il en avait fui la maison. Il devait retrouver Tony, pour arranger ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils rompent, encore moins à cause d'une stupide dispute.

Loki sortit subitement de sous les arbres et se retrouva dans une belle clairière, pleine de plantes et de fleurs.

Pendant un moment, Loki en resta bouche bée. Cela ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi cela ressemblait, non ? La clairière était comme un cauchemar où tout avait l'air parfait, magnifique, mais où la pourriture et l'horreur se cachaient sous la surface. Le vernis de fleurs odorantes pouvait craquer à tout moment, révélant l'indicible sous la surface.

Son cœur se rebella quand son cerveau commença à établir des liens.

Quatre.

 _Non_. _N'y pense pas. Retourne à la maison et fais comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé._

Quatre bijoux.

 _Il_ _est parfait. Il t'aime. C'était juste une petite dispute, même pas une vraie dispute._

Quatre parcelles de terrain parfaitement délimitées en un demi-cercle parfait.

 _Arrête ça. Arrête maintenant. Tu l'aimes. Il_ _est en train de devenir ta raison de vivre, et tu vas tout gâcher._

Quatre tombes.

 _Et alors ? Ce_ _n'est pas toi ! Il ne te ferait jamais ça !_

Non ?

Loki aurait pu déterminer avec précision le moment exact où l'adrénaline se répandit dans son organisme. Le goût cuivré se déposa au fond de sa gorge, son cœur commença à battre furieusement, et le sang se précipita tellement vite à ses oreilles qu'il n'entendit pas ce que lui dit Tony. Il disait pourtant bien quelque chose. Tous les muscles du corps de Loki voulaient se tendre, fuir, ou s'attaquer à tout ce qui pouvait bien le menacer.

Mais il n'y avait que Tony.

Tony, qui semblait terrifié et disait, « Loki ? »

Pas étonnant que Loki ne l'ait pas entendu la première fois, il chuchotait presque.

Il se détesta pour la facilité avec laquelle il se glissa dans la peau de l'infirmier Loki.

« Tony, pourquoi ne pas rentrer à la maison et en parler ?

— Parler ? demanda Tony d'une petite voix.

— Bien sûr, parler, soupira-t-il. Que pensais-tu qui allait arriver ? Que je serais parti quand tu serais rentré ? »

Tony lui jeta un regard incrédule, mais joua le jeu. Loki était quasiment certain qu'ils savaient tous deux exactement ce qui se passait. Il se demanda à quoi s'attendait Tony quand ils rentreraient à la maison. Une bagarre ? Voulait-il ajouter Loki à sa... collection ? Il dut réprimer un frisson à cette idée.

De quoi Tony parlait-il quand il était arrivé ? Que Loki ne s'était pas servi de lui — _il_ _ne ressemblait à aucun d'entre vous_. Loki était bien conscient que son instabilité émotionnelle était, euh, instable, mais il ne ressemblait pas à un homme planifiant son prochain meurtre. Il semblait déprimé. Plus suicidaire que meurtrier.

D'une certaine manière, cela faisait plus mal encore.

_C'est toujours Tony. Tu l'aimes toujours._

Mais Tony avait tué des gens. Au moins quatre personnes. C'était inimaginable, mais le cerveau de Loki commença à élaborer des scénarios. Avait-il une arme à feu ? Les droguait-il avant de les enterrer vivants, afin qu'ils ne soient pas morts la dernière fois qu'il les voyait ? Cela correspondrait bien aux angoisses d'abandon de Tony.

Soudain, Loki devait savoir.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant tout le trajet du retour, Loki essayant de savoir quoi faire, et... eh bien, il supposait que Tony faisait la même chose. Tony essaierait-il de le tuer ? Allait-il tenter de le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait vu ?

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'allée, Loki trébucha. « Je crois que je me suis coupé au pied », dit-il distraitement, marchant de manière un peu hésitante.

Tony, en petit ami toujours attentionné, fronça les sourcils comme si c'était lui qui était blessé.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ?

— Non, je vais m'en occuper. J'ai juste à passer dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer et poser un pansement. » Il boitilla à travers la maison, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas poser le pied sur le beau plancher de Tony.

Tony le suivit et, quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, il entra dans la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi nettoyer. Loki ferma la porte et la tint fermement. Oui. C'était mieux.

« Loki ? lui provint la voix peinée de Tony de l'autre côté de la porte.

— Je suis désolé, Tony, répondit-il. J'ai besoin que nous parlions, mais j'ai aussi besoin de me sentir en sécurité. Peux-tu comprendre ça ? »

Le cœur de Loki se serra douloureusement quand il entendit renifler. Il entendit ensuite chuchoter un :

« Oui, Loki. Je comprends.

— Me diras-tu la vérité ? » C'était probablement une question stupide à poser à un meurtrier, et, si Tony avait été un patient, Loki n'aurait accordé aucune confiance à ce qu'il allait dire. Il lui fallait savoir, pourtant. Une part de lui - une part immense - voulait encore faire confiance à Tony, au moins en ce qui concernait les faits.

Il y eut un long silence, et un petit rectangle blanc fut poussé sous la porte. Un pansement. Il fut surprit d'entendre un bruit sourd contre la porte, avant de réaliser que c'était juste Tony qui venait de s'asseoir contre elle. « Je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir, Loki. »

Tenant toujours fermement la poignée de la porte, malgré le fait que Tony l'avait à peine fait bouger, Loki prit une profonde inspiration.

« Parle-moi des tombes.

— Le bosquet, corrigea Tony. Je l'appelle le bosquet. »

Un nom approprié, même s'il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans ce quasi jeu de mots[1].

« Mais tu as enterré des gens là-bas ?

— Oui. Quatre. Mais tu le sais déjà », répondit simplement Tony et cela sonna comme la vérité toute nue.

Loki soupira et s'appuya contre la porte.

« Les gens qui t'on quitté.

— Pas exactement, contesta Tony. Bon, si. Je suis fou, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Ils me quittaient. Je... » Il s'arrêta subitement, et la porte tressaillit au rythme de ses sanglots.

« Je ne pouvais pas les laisser me quitter, Loki.

— Et maintenant, ils ne peuvent plus le faire, hasarda Loki. Les bijoux. Des trophées ?

— Non ! » Un fort coup résonna contre la porte. Loki supposa que Tony la frappait, puis il entendit un léger « aïe », et comprit que Tony s'était accidentellement heurté la tête contre la porte.

Il se détestait pour vouloir ouvrir la porte et lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

« Je ne sais pas... soupira Tony de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne sais vraiment pas, Loki. Je crois que c'était un accident, la première fois. »

Loki dut s'exhorter à la prudence. Il pouvait facilement pardonner un décès accidentel, mais les trois qui avaient suivi ?

« Tu ne sais pas si c'était un accident ?

— Elle- elle m'a quitté. Des mois avant que ça n'arrive. Elle est revenue une nuit, elle était ivre et voulait faire l'amour. Je- je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je pensais. C'est juste... arrivé. »

Dans les manuels et les médias populaires, les sociopathes étaient calmes et n'étaient pas troublés par leurs crimes. Ils ne se mettaient certainement pas à pleurer en parlant d'eux, à part pour le spectacle. Tony était définitivement en train de sangloter.

Bien sûr, c'était aussi ce qui caractérisait les sociopathes. Ils étaient censés être d'excellents acteurs.

Tony... n'était certainement rien de tout ça. Loki se vit relâcher la poignée et venir s'asseoir contre la porte.

« Et le suivant ? demanda-t-il.

— Eric, précisa Tony. Il faisait du camping sur ma propriété. Je l'ai invité à la maison. »

Loki sentit l'espoir le quitter.

« Et tu l'as tué.

— Je ne l'ai pas invité pour le tuer, protesta Tony. Il s'est installé chez moi. Il avait laissé tomber l'université, et vivait à la dure depuis que sa famille l'avait rejeté. Il a emménagé avec moi, et il est resté pendant près d'un an.

— Et ensuite, il a voulu te quitter », souffla Loki, commençant à comprendre. Il s'est installé chez toi, vous êtes tombés amoureux, et ensuite, il a voulu partir. »

La porte fut secouée par les sanglots de Tony.

« Tout comme Pepper. Ils me quittent toujours.

— La fille à cause de qui tu avais frôlé le coma éthylique juste avant que nous nous rencontrions ? » Loki avait presque peur de demander, mais il devait savoir. « Est-elle...

— Les marguerites, confirma Tony. Elle aimait les marguerites. Les perles - la mâlâ - étaient à elles.

— Et qu'envisages-tu pour ma tombe, Tony ? » La curiosité morbide de Loki était plus forte que lui.

Tony soupira.

« Rien. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, mais je... Je ne peux pas.

— Tu ne peux pas me tuer et m'enterrer dans ton jardin avec les autres ? » Il était sûr que son ton était empli d'amertume, mais il s'en moquait. Bon sang, Tony était censé être _le bon_ _._ Il était censé être celui avec qui Loki passerait le reste de sa vie, pas celui qui le tuerait et l'ajouterait à sa morbide collection d'amants décédés.

« Non, acquiesça Tony. Si tu veux partir, je — il s'interrompit sur un sanglot étouffé avant de poursuivre, je n'essaierai pas de t'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Ta place n'est pas parmi eux.

— Parce que je ne t'ai pas quitté », déduisit Loki.

Il y eut un long silence que Loki était sur le point de prendre pour une confirmation, quand un murmure s'éleva. « Parce que je t'aime plus qu'eux. Seigneur, Loki, je suis un monstre. Je ne les ai jamais aimés du tout. Je le croyais, mais si je les avais aimés, je n'aurais pas pu les tuer. Je _n'aurais pas pu_. »

Le ciel lui vienne en aide, cela brisa le cœur de Loki.

« Et si je te laissais sortir et te disais que je vais voir la police ?

— Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Tony, semblant résigné.

— Tu proposes d'avouer ? » Même en sachant ce qu'il savait, cette idée choquait Loki.

Tony n'hésita même pas.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, Loki.

— Si seulement je savais ce que je voulais », répondit-il honnêtement.

Le père de Loki semblait toujours avoir la bonne réponse, la réponse _moralement correct_ _e_. Ses parents avaient passé des années à protester contre les injustices du monde, et il semblait évident que Tony en était une. Il avait tué quatre personnes, les avait enterrées sur sa propriété et avait même avoué les meurtres. Aucune raison ne pourrait jamais justifier le meurtre. Prendre une vie était l'acte le plus moralement répréhensible qu'un être humain puisse commettre.

Alors pourquoi le cœur de Loki lui hurlait-il de pardonner à Tony ? D'oublier, de faire comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé ?

Même s'il en avait envie, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas effacer l'après-midi et prétendre que Loki ne connaissait pas la vérité. Et, chaque fois que-

« Comment les as-tu tués ? », demanda-t-il, voulant savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Les sanglots redoublèrent pendant un long moment avant que la voix rauque ne réponde. « Étranglés. Je les ai étranglés. »

Cela sonnait faux. « Ils ne se sont pas débattus ? Tu n'avais pas une égratignure quand tu es arrivé à l'hôpital. »

Oh Seigneur, l'hôpital. Loki n'avait alors pas compris que, plus que quiconque, Tony y avait sa place. Bien sûr, si Loki le dénonçait, il ne finirait pas en psychiatrie, dans son hôpital ou dans un autre. Comme pour quasiment chaque meurtrier souffrant de maladie mentale, le plaidoyer de folie serait ignoré, et il finirait en prison, où il serait probablement tué. Loki frémit.

« Je t'en prie, Loki...

— Tu les as drogués ? », insista Loki en ignorant le malaise de Tony.

À travers les sanglots qui suivirent, la seul chose intelligible qu'il perçut fut « au lit ».

C'était certainement une bonne façon de distraire la personne que vous projetiez d'assassiner. Et Tony était si doué au lit qu'un salopard d'égoïste sur le point de le quitter voudrait en profiter une dernière fois. Pourquoi son cerveau en revenait-il toujours au même point, encore et encore, lui disant que le pauvre Tony avait été abusé par d'horribles personnes ?

Tony était un tueur.

Tony était un tueur, dont Loki était pourtant totalement amoureux.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Je vais rentrer à mon appartement, pour réfléchir. »

La voix de Tony était brisée.

« Veux-tu que je —

— Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit pour le moment. » Loki secoua la tête comme si Tony pouvait voir à travers la porte.

« J'ai juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je vais partir maintenant.

— Loki ? » La petite voix était à peine audible à travers la porte.

Il se releva lentement, étirant ses jambes.

« Oui ?

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi, Tony. »

Seigneur, comment il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] En anglais, grave signifie tombe et grove, bosquet.


	7. Si tu pars

De toutes les multiples et horribles façons dont leur week-end aurait pu se terminer, Tony n'avait même pas envisagé que la vérité puisse éclater.

Les autres n'avaient eu, au mieux, qu'un vague soupçon. Marianne avait été fascinée par la bague de fiançailles de la mère de Whitney. Il l'avait plus d'une fois surprise jouant avec. Mais, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Loki, cela avait constitué le contact le plus étroit qui ait pu s'établir entre eux. Chacun était — généralement depuis longtemps — mort quand l'autre entrait dans sa vie.

Aucun d'eux ne se connaissait, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu parler des autres. Et maintenant Loki connaissait leur existence à tous.

Il était assis dans la salle de bain, le menton sur les genoux, écoutant Loki ranger ses vêtements. Il entendit tinter des clés, et puis plus rien.

Un instant, Tony pensa que Loki était parti, mais une voix douce s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte, « s'il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide, Tony. J'ai juste... besoin de temps pour penser à tout cela. Je t'appellerai. »

Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma.

Pendant un long moment, Tony fut incapable de bouger.

Loki était parti. Il s'était montré assez gentil pour laisser un peu d'espoir à Tony, mais cet espoir était comme une bulle de savon. C'était beau, mais s'il l'examinait de trop près, il ne lui resterait rien. Car, soyons francs, Tony était peut-être fou, mais Loki ne l'était pas. La seule chose raisonnable à faire était de s'éloigner aussi loin que possible du ranch avant d'appeler la police.

Une des choses que Tony aimait le plus chez Loki était son caractère raisonnable.

Tony ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis là contre le mur, mais il s'endormit finalement dans cette position fœtale verticale.

Il rêva, et cela commença de la même manière que le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit où Loki lui avait donné le somnifère. Ce fut saisissant, et douloureux.

Loki était couché sur un lit de satin rouge. Endormi, son visage évoquait Blanche-Neige. Ses cheveux, longs, noirs, brillants — les cheveux qui refusaient de rester en place — étaient répandus comme un halo sur l'oreiller cramoisi. Sa peau, toujours aussi pâle, était translucide et presque cireuse, et Tony pouvait voir ses veines d'un bleu profond. Autour de sa gorge, un collier pourpre et grossier fait d'empreintes de mains. Les empreintes des mains de Tony.

Quand Tony tendit la main pour le toucher, il trouva la peau de Loki froide et humide, sans aucune trace de pouls. Loki était mort, et Tony l'avait tué. Il ne verrait plus jamais ces yeux verts étinceler de malice. N'entendrait plus jamais ce profond rire de gorge quand il faisait une plaisanterie stupide.

Loki avait disparu pour toujours, et c'était sa faute.

« Cela ne te dérangeait pas autant quand c'était moi », fit une voix agacée derrière lui.

Il hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé, Pep.

— Celui-là, tu l'aimais vraiment, hein ? », demanda-t-elle, sa voix retrouvant son habituelle froideur clinique. Tony aurait dû comprendre que cela n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner entre eux. Elle était trop professionnelle, trop guindée. Il devait la rendre dingue.

Il s'assit sur le lit recouvert d'horrible satin, et hocha de nouveau la tête. « Il était parfait, Pepper. Parfait et j'ai merdé. »

Elle le regarda un moment, puis haussa les épaules.

« Tu le fais toujours. Tu étais incapable de gérer l'attitude distante de ton père, ou ton rôle de PDG, ou ta relation avec moi. Peut-être es-tu destiné à rester seul, Tony.

— Mais je ne veux pas être seul. Je veux que Loki revienne. » Il semblait grognon et hargneux, mais c'était vrai. Loki était parti pour toujours, c'était de sa faute, mais tout ce qu'il voulait était que son petit ami revienne.

« Tu aurais dû penser à cela avant de le tuer, dit Pepper, assise à côté de Tony, les chevilles sagement croisées. Je suppose que tu vas l'enterrer avec nous, hein ? Tu sais, Tony, je crois qu'il est temps que tu commences sérieusement à envisager le suicide. Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tuer les gens que tu prétends aimer ? C'est dingue. »

Il serra plus fort la main de Loki. Son cerveau se révolta contre sa proposition tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle.

« Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal !

— C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, fit Pepper, impitoyable. Et si tu n'arrives même pas à t'empêcher de tuer, tu es un danger pour tout le monde, Tony.

— C'est faux, dit-il, en laissant tomber la main de Loki et reculant. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Je n'ai pas tué Loki. Je ne pourrais jamais tuer Loki. Je l'aime. Je l'ai laissé partir ! »

Pepper sourit, d'un sourire carnassier. « Oui, tu l'as fait, et il est parti. Crois-tu vraiment que tu le reverras un jour, ailleurs que dans une salle de tribunal, pointant un doigt vers toi et disant « Oui, Votre Honneur, c'est lui ? » Les murs semblèrent se dissoudre, et Pepper se mit à rire. « Cela va être grandiose, Tony. Tu vas finalement avoir ce que tu mérites, et cela va arriver parce que tu es tombé amoureux pour de bon. »

Tony se tourna pour regarder le corps de Loki sur le lit, et lui le regarda de ses yeux vides. « C'est lui, disait-il. C'est un meurtrier. Personne ne l'a jamais aimé, alors il nous a tous tués. »

Il bondit en arrière avec un cri peu viril, pour se réveiller lorsque sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur. Il était couché sur le sol de la salle de bains, la porte encore solidement fermée derrière son dos. Aucune lumière ne filtrait par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, à part la faible lueur des étoiles, obscurcie par son propre reflet sur la vitre.

Pendant pratiquement une décennie, il avait pris l'habitude de se rendre au bosquet quand il se sentait stressé. Il avait passé plus de temps là-bas que nulle part ailleurs. Il y avait dormi une ou deux fois quand il se sentait particulièrement seul. C'était l'endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. C'était l'endroit où les gens qui l'avaient aimé se trouvaient, et ils ne pourraient jamais quitter ce lieu, jamais le quitter.

Penser à se rendre au bosquet lui retournait désormais l'estomac.

Pepper ne l'avait jamais aimé. Si elle l'avait aimé, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé. Les autres n'étaient pas différents. Il avait égoïstement essayé de rester avec eux, quand la vérité était qu'aucun ne l'avait jamais aimé. Certains avaient eu un peu d'affection pour lui. D'autres avaient recherché son argent, sa tendresse, ou autre chose encore, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais été comme Loki.

Aucune autre personne au monde n'était comme Loki.

Retirant son jean, il tourna le robinet de la douche aussi chaud que possible et se plaça sous le jet. Distraitement, il se demanda si Loki s'était réellement blessé au pied. Probablement pas. Cela avait été une ruse pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans des pièces séparées. Loki était si intelligent.

Sa poitrine était couverte de sueur et d'une épaisse couche de crasse due au fait qu'il avait passé un long moment dehors, torse nu. Ses cheveux sentaient toujours le chlore. Le jet de douche lui piqua la peau. Il attrapa un gant de toilette et commença à frotter.

Il se demandait où était Loki. Probablement déjà de retour à San Francisco. Dans un commissariat, racontant tout ce qu'il savait sur Tony et ses victimes ? Chez lui, tentant de retirer la saleté que sa présence auprès de Tony avait laissée sur sa peau ? Avait-il été distrait pendant qu'il conduisait et avait-il eu un accident ? Était-il mourant sur le bas-côté à cause de Tony ?

Toutes les fibres de son être lui hurlaient d'appeler, de s'assurer que Loki allait bien. Il voulait juste entendre sa voix, même si elle était remplie de dégoût pour Tony et ce qu'il avait fait. Peu importe ce que Loki lui donnerait, tant qu'il le donnait. Il accepterait la moindre miette venant de Loki.

Ce n'était pas Loki qui allait mourir sans Tony.

Il y avait un grand chêne à l'extrémité nord du bosquet. Tant de branches robustes. Elles frémissaient à peine sous la brise de Californie. Même les plus gros orages du printemps ne faisaient pas bouger cet arbre. Tony voulait sa force. Il pourrait supporter son poids.

Les mots prononcés par Loki lui revinrent à l'esprit. _S'il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide, Tony._

Loki le connaissait si bien. Il avait aussi promis d'appeler. Il avait dit qu'il aimait Tony, même maintenant qu'il savait tout. Comment était-ce possible ? Personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais aimé. Comment Loki le pourrait-il, lui qui le connaissait si complètement ?

Il avait promis d'appeler.

Tony était enfermé dans la salle de bains, sans son portable, quand Loki aurait dû l'appeler. Et s'il avait raté son appel ? Et si Loki avait voulu lui parler et qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance ?

Fermant le robinet, Tony sortit maladroitement de la douche, s'arrêtant à peine assez longtemps pour attraper une serviette et la passer autour de ses hanches.

Son téléphone était sur la table de chevet, là où il l'avait laissé la veille. Il s'essuya les mains sur la serviette avant de prendre l'appareil, il n'allait pas courir le risque de l'abimer et de perdre le message que Loki pourrait lui avoir laissé.

Quand il l'alluma, l'appareil indiquait un texto. Un texto de Loki. Le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, il débloqua le téléphone et parcourut le message.

_Je suis bien rentré, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir._

La boule dans son ventre se relâcha un peu. Loki n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang quelque part sur la route.

Il vérifia l'heure : presque 22 heures. Pas trop tard pour répondre. Devait-il répondre ? La vraie question était de savoir s'il pourrait ne pas répondre, et la réponse à cette question était un non absolu.

_Merci de me l'avoir fait savoir. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit._

C'était bien, non ? Bref, concis, ne nécessitant pas de réponse. Il aurait aimé que son imaginaire Pepper puisse vraiment le conseiller. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il souhaitait cela. Même si elle n'aurait pas vraiment été ravie à l'idée d'aider Tony à vaincre ses névroses.

Quelques minutes plus tard — huit, compta-t-il, tout en regardant son téléphone — Loki répondit.

_Je t'aime. Bonne nuit._

Tony lut et relut le message. Je t'aime. Loki l'aimait toujours. Il ne mentirait pas là-dessus, non ? Quelle raison aurait-il de le faire, quand il était en sécurité, loin de Tony ?

Tenant toujours fermement son téléphone, Tony regagna la salle de bain. Il passa une autre serviette dans ses cheveux, avant de mettre les deux serviettes à sécher.

Il ouvrit le tiroir du haut de sa commode pour en sortir un boxer et l'enfila, en réussissant à ne pas lâcher son portable. Les talismans attirèrent son attention. Le médaillon de Pepper. Le bracelet d'Eric. La bague de fiançailles de la mère de Whitney. Les perles de prière de Marianne. Ils formaient des rappels. Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé à eux comme un moyen de garder ses amants avec lui. Ils étaient peu à peu devenus des symboles — une preuve que quelqu'un l'avait aimé. Une preuve qu'au moins une part de lui était digne d'amour.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'ils étaient, maintenant.

La preuve qu'il était un monstre qui avait assassiné des gens parce qu'il ne savait pas comment les garder autrement ?

Il était sûr que plaider la difficulté relationnelle ne convaincrait pas le tribunal. Ils n'avaient pas gobé ces conneries de défense Twinkie[1] avancées pour défendre l'abruti qui avait assassiné Harvey Milk. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'agissait d'une défense intrinsèquement mauvaise. C'était juste qu'aucune défense n'était assez bonne pour justifier le meurtre de personnes innocentes. Toutes les excuses du monde ne pouvaient remplacer une vie volée.

Il se dirigea vers le lit, et la petite corbeille attira son attention. Non. Pas ça. C'était irrespectueux. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore leur offrir était le respect, alors il allait en faire preuve. Il les laissa à leur place. Il s'en occuperait dans la matinée.

S'allongeant sur le lit, il roula jusqu'au côté où Loki avait dormi la veille. Il portait encore son odeur. Il se pelotonna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, le téléphone toujours dans sa main droite. Il n'était pas croyant, mais il pria pour un sommeil sans rêve, même s'il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Il rêva.

* * *

_Je t'aime. Bonne nuit._

Il eut le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui quand il tapa sa réponse au texto de Tony. C'était pourtant la vérité, et il ne voulait pas que Tony pense le contraire. Non seulement cela alimenterait les problèmes de Tony et augmenterait la probabilité qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide mais, de plus, Loki ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il l'abandonnait.

L'homme qu'il aimait était un tueur, et Loki était — selon toute probabilité — sa prochaine cible. Pourquoi n'était-il pas effrayé ?

Il l'avait été dans un premier temps. Avoir réalisé que Tony était un tueur, avoir vu les tombes — le bosquet ? — l'avait amené à penser que Tony n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait cru connaître. Il s'était trompé. Tony était exactement tel qu'il s'était présenté à Loki lors de ces six derniers mois. Doux, gentil, aimant, incroyablement intelligent et terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul.

 _À un certain niveau_ , lui dit le professionnel en lui, _il a tué ces personnes afin qu'il puisse être avec eux pour toujours._ Pas parce qu'il voulait faire du mal à qui que ce soit, ou parce que l'acte en lui-même lui procurait une certaine jouissance — cela semblait même être tout le contraire, étant donné sa réaction. Loki n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que les réactions de Tony avaient été authentiques.

Il était le genre de personne qui devait être hospitalisée. La prison ne l'aiderait en rien, à moins que l'État n'estime que l'aider consistait à lui permettre de trouver un moyen de se suicider. Et cela, uniquement si l'ensemble des assassins présents derrière les barreaux ne s'en chargeait pas d'abord.

La première conclusion à laquelle aboutit Loki, avant même de rentrer chez lui ce soir-là, était qu'il ne dénoncerait pas Tony.

Aux yeux de certains, cela lui vaudrait la damnation, mais ceux-là pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre. Il savait qu'il se faisait complice après le fait [2], et que cela pourrait lui valoir la prison. Il s'inquiétait des conséquences de sa décision, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se sentir coupable. Tony n'était un danger pour personne à part lui, et il était prêt à accepter ce risque.

Il passa le reste du week-end en pyjama, à manger de la glace à même le pot. Beurre de cacahouète, guimauve-chocolat et vanille, il finit tous les parfums. Il commanda même une pizza. Le livreur l'avait dragué alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Il lui avait donné un pourboire avant de fermer la porte. Pourquoi les gens vous draguent-ils toujours lorsque vous n'êtes pas intéressé ? Étaient-ils comme les chats, qui sentent que les gens qui ne voulaient pas croiser leurs yeux étaient inoffensifs ?

Il envoya également quelques textos à Tony.

Cela commença avec le désir innocent de s'assurer que Tony ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas innocent du tout. Tony lui manquait. Il voulait ce contact, même si cela lui semblait très insuffisant. Il fit très attention à ne rien écrire qui puisse passer pour une invitation, car il savait que Tony sauterait dans sa voiture direction son appartement avant que Loki ait pu expliquer qu'il avait encore besoin d'être seul un moment.

Il savait que Tony comprenait cela, mais il savait aussi que ce dont Tony avait besoin, c'était tout le contraire. Il se sentait coupable de cela, mais il avait _vraiment_ besoin de temps et de distance et, pour une fois, cela passait avant les besoins de Tony.

Le vendredi soir, quand il eut fini de manger sa pizza, il prit son téléphone.

_As-tu mangé ?_

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il eut une réponse. Son cœur saigna à l'idée que Tony gardait son portable avec lui, dans l'attente d'un appel de Loki.

_J'ai oublié. Et toi ?_

Loki poussa un soupir. Il ne prendrait pas correctement soin de lui-même sans y être fortement incité.

_Oui, j'ai mangé. Va à la cuisine et réchauffe un peu de ragoût. Tu dois manger._

Encore une fois, Tony répondit moins d'une minute plus tard.

_D'accord, Loki. Je t'aime._

Pauvre chéri. Loki éprouva l'envie folle de le rejoindre et de le consoler. C'était une très mauvaise idée, cependant. Il avait encore tellement de choses à penser. Il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre sa décision. Une partie de lui était en colère contre Tony pour ne pas être parfait, mais il savait que c'était là pur égoïsme. Il aurait tout de même aimé que « l'imperfection » de Tony n'atteigne pas un tel niveau.

Il répondit de la seule manière possible.

_Je t'aime, Tony._

Le mardi, il se sentait toujours un peu anesthésié. Il pensa se faire porter pâle, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Jaime. Il avait déjà pris une journée de congé. Reprendre sa routine l'aiderait probablement, même s'il ne se sentait pas particulièrement d'humeur à aider des inconnus.

La seule personne qu'il voulait vraiment aider en ce moment était lui-même. Et Tony. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour garder Tony loin de son passé.

Lorelei ne l'aida pas. À le seconde où il passa la porte, elle lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Surprise de te voir marcher normalement aujourd'hui, Roméo. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est qu'un mythe, et tu le sais. À moins que l'acte ne soit extrêmement brutal, il n'y a aucune raison logique pour que cela modifie ma démarche.

— Wow, tu es déprimant, dit-elle en souriant. Juliette n'était pas en forme ce week-end ?

— Tony est un homme exceptionnellement doué. Pourrions-nous nous éviter les allusions à Roméo et Juliette alors que mon copain a des antécédents dépressifs et suicidaires ? » Il grimaça après avoir dit ça, sachant que cela entraînerait un flot d'excuses et leur rappellerait à tous deux leurs tragiques années d'adolescence.

Évidemment, quand il se retourna pour la regarder, elle se mordait la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux.

« Désolée, Loki. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai juste —

— Non, Lorelei, c'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas eu le week-end que j'espérais, et je passe mes nerfs sur toi. Je suis désolé. » Il passa un bras autour de son épaule, et elle se blottit contre lui.

« Elle me manque toujours », chuchota-t-elle.

La serrant plus fort, tout ce qu'il put répondre fut, « à moi aussi. »

Jaime ne dit pas un mot quand il entra dans le bureau et les trouva enlacés. Il se contenta de saisir un nouveau dossier avant de les regarder. « Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour une consultation aujourd'hui, Loki. » Il ne semblait pas ravi.

Loki comprit que cela signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir se parler avant la consultation en question.

Il accompagna Jaime à son bureau. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. « Dites-moi. »

Jaime avait l'air de quelqu'un dont on a écrasé le chien.

« Ses parents comptent parmi les grands donateurs de l'hôpital.

— Et vous pensez que cela va être un problème ? demanda Loki.

— Avez vous regardé les infos ? » Jaime gigotait, jouait avec les papiers sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Oui », dit Loki. Il tenta de faire retomber un peu la tension. « Ce Roberts est un crétin, non ? »

Jaime grogna. « L'homicide véhiculaire devant la boîte de nuit, la semaine dernière. Nous devons nous entretenir avec elle et donner un second avis sur son état mental. Ou plutôt, je dois remettre ma conclusion au tribunal, mais je veux que vous m'assistiez lors de l'entretien. Je ne veux pas donner l'impression d'avoir mal fait mon travail. »

Loki hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Vous croyez que ses parents l'ont amenée ici, pensant que leur argent vous obligerait à rendre l'avis qu'ils souhaitent.

— Bien sûr que oui, répondit Jaime en levant les yeux au ciel. Et l'hôpital ne sera pas ravi si mon avis professionnel va à l'encontre de ce que veut la mère. Mais je ne peux pas mentir sur ce sujet. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'épauler si on en arrive là.

— Pensez-vous que nous pourrions être renvoyés pour cela ? demanda Loki, sachant que, même si c'était illégal, c'était une possibilité bien réelle. Vous êtes le responsable du département. L'ensemble du Conseil devra voter pour se débarrasser de vous.

— Les deux tiers suffisent, corrigea Jaime. Et même si je ne m'y attends pas nécessairement, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. »

Loki haussa les épaules. « Vous savez que je suis avec vous, Jaime. Je ferai ce qui doit être fait. »

Donc, en ce jour où il reprenait le travail après avoir appris que son copain avait tué quatre personnes, Loki se retrouvait à devoir évaluer une meurtrière. Il craignait un peu de se montrer partial, compte tenu de sa situation. Mais, pour Jaime, il ferait de son mieux pour rester impartial.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que l'impartialité n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

Quelques jours plus tôt, la fille avait tué trois passants innocents en voulant renverser la nouvelle petite amie de son ex-petit copain avec sa voiture, et elle était maintenant assise dans leur salle de consultation, riant et draguant l'aide-soignant. Le pauvre homme avait l'air profondément mal à l'aise et fut visiblement heureux de voir arriver Loki et Jaime.

Elle les regarda arriver et adressa à Loki un regard que le fit se sentir sale.

« Alors, vous êtes ceux qui vont me sortir de ce merdier ?

— Nous sommes ici pour vous parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la nuit de vendredi, corrigea doucement Jaime. Je suis le docteur Mendez, et voici mon ISP, Loki. Cela vous gêne-t-il de devoir nous parler à tous les deux ? »

Elle sourit à Loki et secoua la tête. « Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. » Puis, elle fit un clin d'œil à Loki. Comme s'il pouvait être intéressé par une femme, surtout celle qui estimait qu'utiliser sa voiture comme une arme était une bonne idée. Elle avait tué deux adolescentes et un videur qui avait essayé d'éloigner les gens de la voiture, et elle se comportait comme s'il s'agissait d'un inconvénient mineur.

Il était possible que ce soit une façon de dissimuler sa peur et son sentiment de culpabilité, mais, pour Loki, quelque chose sonnait faux. C'était comme si les morts étaient la partie insignifiante de cette conversation.

Jaime lui sourit et prit place. Elle ne le savait pas, mais la tension sur les épaules du médecin venait juste de tripler. À moins qu'elle réussisse à faire bonne impression, il ne serait sûrement pas en mesure de rendre l'avis que l'hôpital attendait. Malheureusement pour elle, ils avaient appris à voir derrière les apparences, si le cas se présentait.

« Vous êtes prête ? », demanda Jaime, d'un ton froidement professionnel. Loki nota mentalement son attitude, et conclut qu'elle était la seule possible. La fille se comportait comme si tout cela était une vaste blague, alors la seule attitude possible était de rester professionnel. Pas que rester professionnel soit une mauvaise idée, mais Loki préférait habituellement adopter une attitude plus amicale avec les gens qui tarversaient des moments difficiles.

« Oui, dit-elle. Que voulez-vous que je dise ? »

Jaime se figea. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il était là pour lui dicter ses réponses ?

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par dire pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait ?

— J'allais au club, et là, je vois la pute qui m'a volé mon copain attendre pour entrer. » Elle grimaça en prononçant ces mots, et quelque chose perturba Loki. Pas à cause de la grimace elle-même, mais parce que cela ne cadrait pas avec son regard.

« Et c'est pour cette raison que vous avez précipité votre voiture sur un groupe de personnes ? demanda Jaime, d'un ton aussi calme et neutre que possible, compte tenu des circonstances.

— Elle était là, à rire avec ses amis comme si elle n'en avait rien à foutre », bouda-t-elle, comme si Jaime ne comprenait pas ce qui lui semblait pourtant logique.

Jaime s'arrêta un instant, et écrivit un petit mot avant de continuer. « Alors, vous ne vouliez blesser qu'une seule personne dans la foule ? »

Elle sembla réaliser que l'entrevue ne se déroulait pas exactement comme elle l'avait prévu et fit marche arrière.

« Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais jusqu'à ce que cela arrive.

— Et les gens qui sont morts ? demanda Jaime. Vous les connaissiez ?

— Je connaissais qui ? », demanda-t-elle, impassible.

Une heure plus tard, Loki suivit Jaime jusqu'à son bureau et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur la chaise.

Jaime lui serra l'épaule avant de venir s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Épuisant, hein ?

— Elle n'attache aucune importance au fait que d'autres personnes ont souffert de ses actes. » Loki s'était occupé de centaines de malades mentaux, présentant toutes sortes de troubles imaginables, mais il n'avait jamais été à ce point perturbé par l'un d'eux. Les actes de Tony l'avaient terrifié au plus profond de son être, mais il n'avait pas noté d'indifférence de sa part.

« Elle s'en moque complètement.

— Oui, acquiesça Jaime. La parfaite sociopathe. Un vrai cas d'école. Quand elle a réalisé notre effarement, elle a immédiatement changé d'angle. Elle ne comprenait pas quel était le vrai problème. Elle ne parlait que de la façon dont tout ça allait lui nuire. Si elle avait dix ans de plus, elle dissimulerait mieux, mais elle est jeune. »

Forcément, l'esprit de Loki revint à Tony, sanglotant de l'autre côté de la porte, incapable d'énoncer correctement ce qu'il avait fait. Et, là, ils avaient une fille de seize ans, qui avait tué trois personnes et qui s'en souciait si peu qu'elle était infichue de retenir leurs noms. Elle allait probablement s'en tirer en plaidant l'homicide involontaire et n'irait même pas en prison.

Elle ne connaissait même pas leurs noms. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ce sortir de la situation qu'elle avait elle-même créée.

Pendant ce temps, Tony était probablement assis dans son bosquet, se détestant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il était probable qu'un médecin comme Jaime établirait le même diagnostic pour les deux. Il y avait certainement des symptômes similaires. Mais Loki était sûr que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Tony n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il ne parvenait pas à les mettre dans le même panier.

« Allez appeler votre petit ami, Loki, lui dit Jaime. Moi, je vais appeler ma femme et lui dire que je l'aime. »

Loki hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler à Tony, mais...

 _Je t'aime,_ envoya-t-il.

Un moment s'écoula, et Loki crut que, peut-être, Tony avait finalement éteint son portable, ou s'était endormi, ou, oh, Seigneur...

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Tony répondit, _J _e t'aime. Tout va bien ? Besoin d'aide ?__

Loki prit une profonde inspiration, expira, cherchant à se calmer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu une autre conversation approfondie avec Tony, il allait s'inquiéter. Mais était-il prêt pour cela ? Pas encore, décida-t-il. Bientôt, mais pas encore.

Prenant garde à ne rien écrire de trop compromettant, Loki se contenta de la vérité : _T _out va bien. Je réfléchis toujours, mais tu me manques.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Les avocats de Dan White, l'assassin de Harvey Milk, plaidèrent qu'il aurait été perturbé par une « mauvaise alimentation » et qu'il était déprimé. Il fut condamné à 7 ans de prison pour homicide involontaire et sortit après cinq ans. Son procès est passé à la postérité pour sa « défense Twinkie », ses avocats ayant prétendu que la consommation excessive de ce gâteau pouvait expliquer son comportement irrationnel.
> 
> [2] Un complice après le fait est un individu qui, sachant qu'une personne a participé à une infraction, la reçoit, l'aide ou l'assiste en vue de lui permettre de s'échapper.


	8. Ce dont j'ai besoin

Tony effectua sa trentième longueur de piscine. Le chlore commençait à lui brûler les yeux et ses muscles étaient douloureux, mais il ne parvenait pas à arrêter. Chaque fois qu'il touchait le mur, il repartait pour une autre longueur.

Son estomac grondait, probablement parce qu'il avait terminé le reste de ragoût dimanche et ne s'était pas soucié de préparer quoi que ce soit de substantiel depuis. Ce matin-là, il avait mangé une poignée de jeunes carottes, et du pain avec du beurre de cacahuète la nuit précédente, mais manger sans vomir devenait compliqué. Il avait du mal à manger en état de stress.

Loki lui manquait. Il se haïssait. Il haïssait ce suspense. La police allait-elle bientôt arriver ? Ou de gentils messieurs en blouse blanche ? Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il serait ravi de les voir.

Cela serait peut-être un soulagement, pourtant. Vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait avait toujours été difficile, mais vivre _avec_ ça et _sans_ Loki ? C'était une situation qui devenait rapidement intenable.

La seule raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à se rendre à la piscine était parce qu'il savait que Loki était au travail et qu'il n'emportait pas son portable lorsqu'il travaillait. Sinon, à chaque instant de la journée, la maudite chose était serrée dans sa main ou couchée sur sa poitrine, même pendant qu'elle était en charge. Chaque mot que Loki lui envoyait était comme un don du ciel. Chaque mot signifiait que Loki faisait encore partie de sa vie.

Il devait y avoir un moyen d'arranger cela. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et ne pas tuer ces gens, mais il devait exister un moyen de faire en sorte que Loki ne parte pas pour toujours.

Le problème était que Tony ne savait pas vraiment ce que pensait Loki. Craignait-il pour sa vie ? Était-il en colère parce que Tony était un monstre ? Était-il en colère parce que Tony ne lui avait pas dit la vérité ? Envisageait-il toujours de dénoncer Tony ? Si Tony savait ce qu'il voulait, il le lui donnerait sur le champ. Il voulait plus que tout que Loki soit heureux.

Et si Loki était heureux sans lui ? Loki était-il heureux sans lui ? Bien sûr, Loki lui envoyait parfois des textos. Ces petits instants donnaient de l'espoir à Tony.

Quand Tony sortit enfin de la piscine, il pouvait à peine respirer. Il s'allongea sur le dos, haletant comme un poisson hors de l'eau sur le sol dallé et se demanda s'il allait mourir. Évidemment, cela n'arriva pas mais cela lui rappela qu'il devait se forcer à manger. Et à boire. Sa bouche était aussi sèche que le Sahara et pleine d'un arrière-goût désagréable, même s'il s'était lavé les dents quelques heures avant.

Il ne s'embêta pas à se changer, se contentant de passer sous la douche installée près de la piscine. Il laissa des empreintes mouillées dans la maison. Les planchers étaient cirés, ce ne serait pas un problème.

La cuisine était parfaite, comme toujours. Un type venait deux fois par mois livrer des provisions (allant et venant sous la surveillance de Tony), alors il ne manquait de rien. C'était juste que tout lui semblait parfaitement infect. Il attrapa un autre bâtonnet de carotte et se força à l'avaler, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de protéines et d'hydrates de carbone. Pourtant, la nuit précédente, il avait failli rendre le pain et le beurre de cacahouète, alors il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience.

Une partie de lui voulait appeler Loki et lui demander ce qu'il devait manger, mais cela provenait probablement juste de son désir d'entendre la voix de Loki. En outre, c'était pathétique. Il était adulte. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il décidait seul de ce qu'il voulait manger. S'il avait besoin qu'on l'aide pour ça, alors il avait encore plus de problèmes qu'il ne le croyait.

Attrapant un autre bâtonnet de carotte, il regagna sa chambre. Il retira son maillot de bain et le mit à sécher sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la commode pour en sortir un boxer — il ne portait pratiquement que ça depuis une semaine — et ses yeux tombèrent sur _eux_.

Ils avaient été à l'origine de leur dispute. C'était à cause d'eux qu'il avait fui la maison, que Loki l'avait suivi et que la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour, comme des insectes qui se hâtent de trouver un abri lorsque quelqu'un retourne leur rocher. Ce n'était pas leur faute. C'étaient des objets inanimés incapables de la moindre faute. Mais le fait que Tony les avait gardés était un problème.

Une idée commença à prendre racine dans sa tête. C'était une idée stupide, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Descendant au bureau qu'il utilisait rarement, il chercha dans ses tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il voulait : une grande enveloppe. Il s'assit au bureau et prit une feuille de papier et un stylo.

_Loki,_

_Je suis sûr que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, mais je dois le faire. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne sais toujours pas comment être l'homme que tu aimerais que je sois, un homme digne de toi, mais je sais que ces choses ne m'y aideront pas. Cela ne me semble pas bien de les jeter, et j'ai pensé que tu saurais mieux que moi quoi faire._

_Je t'aime. Tu me manques. J'aimerais que tu sois là._

Puis, minutieusement, il inscrivit l'adresse de Loki et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit douloureux, de les mettre dans l'enveloppe, de les voir pour ce qui serait sûrement la dernière fois. Au contraire, cela lui fit du bien. La sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine s'atténua à chaque bijou disparaissant hors de sa vue pour toujours. C'étaient des choses, pas des gens, et les gens qui avaient possédé ces choses étaient partis pour toujours. Elles n'avaient plus aucune signification pour Tony, elles n'étaient que des objets qui avaient blessé Loki.

Il envisagea de ne pas l'envoyer, de sortir et de l'enterrer dans le bosquet à la place. Loki apprécierait-il de recevoir un paquet aussi morbide par la poste, ou serait-il horrifié ? Il pourrait probablement les apporter à la police comme preuve des crimes de Tony. Toutefois, si Loki voulait le voir en prison, il n'avait pas besoin de preuve. Tony avouerait.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas voulu l'écrire dans sa lettre. Que se passerait-il si la lettre tombait entre de mauvaises mains ?

Grattant distraitement son épaule qui le démangeait — tout chez lui le démangeait — il regarda l'enveloppe avec une certaine appréhension.

Finalement, il décida de l'envoyer.

* * *

C'était une de des semaines de travail les plus longues de la vie de Loki. Trois jours seulement et cela lui semblait déjà une éternité. Il échangeait des textos avec Tony, mais cela devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Plus la semaine passait, moins Tony se montrait cohérent. Quand, le mercredi soir, il demanda à Tony s'il avait mangé, la réponse fut « _plus de bâtonnets de carottes._ »

Il se doutait que cela signifiait quelque chose pour Tony, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir si cela voulait dire qu'il avait mangé quoi que ce soit. N'avait-il mangé que des carottes ? Loki eut l'image d'un Tony devenu jaune vif sous l'effet du bêta-carotène.

C'était déjà mieux que les images habituelles, pourtant. Tony, faisant quelque chose de terrible, non à quelqu'un d'autre, mais bien à lui-même.

Il fit des cauchemars où il voyait Amora, plongée dans une baignoire d'eau rosie, ses yeux vides fixant le plafond taché de moisissure de la salle de bains familiale. Elle avait verrouillé la porte et Lorelei avait frappé dessus à coups redoublés, demandant qu'Amora cesse de se comporter comme une sorcière égoïste et la laisse entrer.

Il avait fallu des années à Lorelei pour se remettre du fait que ses injures avaient peut-être été les derniers mots entendus par sa sœur. Ce n'était pas vrai. Amora s'était suicidée au milieu de la nuit. Elle n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter. Mais la logique n'empêche pas la culpabilité.

Comment Loki pourrait-il se pardonner si Tony commettait l'irréparable ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Le paquet fut la goutte d'eau. Il rentra chez lui à la fin de sa très longue semaine de travail pour trouver une grande enveloppe dans sa boîte aux lettres et sut sans avoir besoin de vérifier que cela venait de Tony.

Il était rentré tranquillement à l'intérieur, s'était rendu dans sa chambre et avait verrouillé la porte avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et d'en vider le contenu sur le lit. Et soudain ils étaient là, ces objets que Tony avait précieusement conservé pendant si longtemps, emballés dans une petite note, mélange d'acceptation et de supplique.

Tony ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il faisait son possible pour que Loki soit heureux, même s'il ne savait pas comment y parvenir. D'une certaine manière, Loki savait que c'était un geste empreint de manipulation, mais il savait aussi que Tony n'en avait pas conscience.

Assis sur son lit, regardant des objets ayant appartenu à des amoureux morts depuis longtemps, amoureux qui avaient exercé une influence certaine sur Tony, Loki comprit enfin plusieurs choses importantes.

La première étant que, en dépit de sa fuite théâtrale et de ce long week-end passé à se morfondre, il n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé de vivre sans Tony. Il avait pensé à ce qui arriverait s'il dénonçait Tony, amenait Tony à recevoir une aide psychiatrique, ou juste suggérait qu'il essaient tous deux d'oublier ce qu'ils savaient. Mais il n'avait à aucun moment envisagé de partir et de ne jamais revoir Tony.

La seconde étant qu'il n'avait pas peur de finir comme les autres amants de Tony. Aurait-il dû ? Malgré ce qu'avait dit Tony, il était tout à fait possible qu'il tue Loki. Il avait tué d'autres personnes qu'il pensait aimer, alors pourquoi pas Loki ? Étrangement, l'idée ne l'effrayait pas autant que d'imaginer Tony sortir de sa vie. Il savait déjà qu'il était amoureux de Tony, mais il était aujourd'hui frappé par l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait.

La dernière étant que, en dehors du bosquet, qui était peu susceptible d'être découvert, Loki tenait entre ses mains les seuls éléments pouvant apporter la preuve d'un lien entre Tony et les personnes qu'il avait tuées. En eux-mêmes, ce n'étaient pas des preuves, bien sûr, mais combinées avec le témoignage de Loki, il supposait que ce serait suffisant pour que la police se penche sur le cas de Tony.

Trois heures plus tard, il s'arrêtait au bord de la Pacific Coast Highway, regardant la falaise plonger dans l'eau d'un noir d'encre. Si quelqu'un passait, il penserait probablement que Loki s'apprêtait à se jeter à l'eau. D'une certaine manière, c'était bien ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Sauf que le temps des hésitations était passé. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Avec le dernier morceau de ficelle qu'il avait amené, il attacha le joli médaillon en forme de cœur à un caillou qu'il avait ramassé sur le bord de la route. C'était le dernier. Ce fut plus l'énormité de ce qu'il avait fait qui lui fit marquer une pause qu'un quelconque sentiment d'hésitation.

Ensuite, il lança le médaillon dans l'océan.

Il ne se retourna pas, monta dans sa voiture et prit la route vers le ranch de Tony. Il serait de retour au travail lundi, ou il serait mort. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, personne ne penserait que Tony avait quelque chose à voir avec cela. Il avait laissé une note dans sa cuisine, disant qu'il partait voir son père et l'avait adressée à Tony, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il passe, pour une raison ou une autre. La note était un ramassis de banalités, mais il était bien sûr que, si le pire se produisait, elle se retrouverait finalement entre les mains de Tony et qu'il comprendrait ce que Loki avait voulu dire.

_Je n'ai pas encore décidé quel chemin prendre, mais je vais revenir. Je te vois bientôt. Je t'aime, pour toujours._

Il vit les lumières s'allumer quand il arriva sur l'incroyablement longue allée du ranch. Tony devait avoir une sorte de système d'alarme le prévenant de l'arrivée d'un intrus. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû appeler. Il était presque minuit, et... qu'avait-il fait de son téléphone, de toute façon ? Et il avait oublié leurs messages habituels de bonne nuit, merde. Il espérait que Tony allait bien.

Comme il garait sa voiture et fermait le contact, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. La silhouette de Tony s'encadra dans la porte, découpée par les chaudes lumières du hall derrière lui. Loki fut surpris, mais ne ressentit absolument aucune peur. Il savait qu'il se mettait en danger, un danger plus grand que ce que Tony pouvait supporter, mais il était parfaitement satisfait de la décision qu'il avait prise.

Il attrapa son sac sur le siège passager et trouva son téléphone dessous. Trois appels manqués, tous de Tony. Pauvre chéri.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche sans les lire et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda Tony d'une voix implorante.

Loki lui sourit. « Je vais bien, Tony. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas répondu, je conduisais. »

Tony le regarda un long moment.

« Tu es venu. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.

— Vraiment ? » Loki tendit une main pour la poser sur son épaule. Sa peau était curieusement rugueuse. Il amena Tony dans la lumière éclatante de l'entrée et ne put cacher sa surprise. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un caleçon et la peau sur ses épaules et son torse était rose, pelant comme s'il avait reçu un méchant coup de soleil. C'était la même chose dans son cou et même sur son dos. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il avait aussi de larges cernes sous les yeux, et semblait avoir perdu du poids.

Tout ça en une semaine.

Tony hocha la tête. Il ressemblait à un jeune chiot qui s'attendait à recevoir un coup de pied. Comment était-il possible que Loki se sente comme le méchant de l'histoire ?

Il amena Tony à l'intérieur, les bras si étroitement serrés autour de lui qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

« Je t'aime, Tony. Rien ne pourra changer ça. Je l'ai compris cet après-midi. J'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses, mais jamais je n'ai pensé à ne pas revenir.

— Tu vas rester ? demanda Tony avec hésitation, ne voulant pas avoir l'air d'insister, mais voulant savoir.

— Il y a quelque chose que nous devons faire avant de décider, dit Loki, désireux de mettre les choses à plat avant de susciter trop d'espoirs chez Tony. Mais, à moins que la situation m'échappe, oui, je vais rester. »

Tony amena Loki contre lui et l'étreignit. Si l'épaule de son t-shirt était soudain humide, eh bien, tant pis, il n'irait pas s'en plaindre. Le visage de Tony toujours sur son épaule, Loki passa un bras autour de lui et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre où il déposa son sac.

« Si quelque chose tourne mal, Tony, je veux que tu abandonne ma voiture quelque part entre San Francisco et Portland sans que personne ne te voie. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi ? » Il tentait d'y aller aussi lentement que possible, aussi doucement que possible, mais il savait que ça allait être un choc. Tony allait résister.

Tony releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

— Ma voiture, reprit-il. Je veux que tu la laisses là où les gens croiront que j'étais en route pour rendre visite à mon père.

— Es-tu en train de prendre des dispositions au cas où je te tuerais ? » Les yeux de Tony étaient vides et ronds, et Loki ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme le méchant maître qui venait de flanquer un coup de pied à son chien. Et qui s'apprêtait à lui en flanquer un autre.

« Pas tout à fait, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je prends des dispositions pour cette nuit. » Il se tut, essayant de s'exprimer d'une manière qui ne semble pas insensée. Cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela, fit Tony avec véhémence. Tu es revenu, tu ne vas pas me quitter. Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je ne veux pas ! »

Il assit Tony sur le lit et se plaça sur ses genoux.

« Je t'aime, Tony. Je crois que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal. J'ai envie d'être avec toi plus que tout. _Plus que tout_. Mais j'ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité. Je sais que tu comprends ça.

— Bien sûr, Loki. Mais je ne sais pas comment —

— Ce n'est pas grave. Moi, je sais. » Loki retira son t-shirt et le jeta sur son sac.

Il tendait la main vers sa braguette, mais Tony l'arrêta. « Que fais-tu ? »

Loki esquissa un sourire horriblement faux. « À ton avis ? »

Tony secoua la tête et retira les mains de Loki.

« Je ne pense pas que nous soyons prêts pour cela. Je te l'ai dit — tu sais ce que j'ai fait, et quand je l'ai fait. Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça.

— En fait, répondit-il doucement, c'est exactement ce que je veux. »

Tony releva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent, ceux de Tony, emplis de confusion et de désapprobation, et ceux de Loki, déterminés.

« J'en ai besoin, Tony. J'ai besoin de savoir. » Il y avait une note implorante dans sa voix qui l'aurait irrité en d'autres circonstances, mais qu'il pensait aujourd'hui appropriée.

« Cela ne fonctionnera pas, louvoya Tony. Tu as dit que tu ne partirais pas. Tu ne m'as donné aucune raison de — de vouloir — je ne veux pas, Loki. _Je t'en prie_. » Le désespoir dans la voix de Tony le fit presque fléchir.

« C'est ce dont j'ai besoin, Tony. Si tu ne peux pas faire en sorte que je me sente en sécurité, je ne peux pas être ici. » Astucieusement, il laissait entendre qu'il partirait sans le dire carrément. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait si Tony ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il devait être sûr, pour eux deux. Il ne voulait pas vivre en s'inquiétant pour sa vie. Il ne voulait pas que Tony craigne constamment que Loki s'en aille ou qu'il puisse le tuer.

Il n'y n'avait qu'une seule façon d'être sûr, avait-il décidé. Il se leva, retira jean et caleçon avant de les jeter sur son t-shirt. Un paquet bien rangé pour Tony, si le pire se produisait.

Il revint vers Tony et, posant une main sur sa poitrine, le retourna sur le lit et lui retira son caleçon. Petit Tony montrait déjà quelque intérêt, ce qui était curieux, puisque Tony lui-même semblait proche des larmes. Loki fit signe à Tony de se retourner, et il le fit. L'étendue de la brûlure était visible, mais elle n'était pas clairement délimitée comme peut l'être un coup de soleil. Elle se concentrait sur la poitrine et les épaules, descendait vers son ventre, mais disparaissait progressivement en atteignant son aine et ses hanches — elles aussi brûlées, mais pas aussi gravement.

Il devait demander, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Comment t'es-tu brûlé, Tony ?

— Brûlé ? demanda distraitement Tony, regardant Loki comme s'il était une magnifique œuvre d'art.

— La brûlure, répéta Loki. Tu pèles.

— Vraiment ? » Tony se regarda et eut une grimace de dégoût. « Oh. J'ai euh, je, merde, tu ne peux pas vouloir ça. » Il voulut rouler sur lui-même, mais Loki monta à califourchon sur ses hanches.

« Tu dois faire ça pour moi, Tony, lui dit-il doucement, en faisant courir les doigts de sa main gauche sur le torse de Tony avant de venir caresser sa queue. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Et je sais ce dont tu as besoin. N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? »

Loki, tortionnaire de chiots. Des yeux d'ambre le regardèrent, remplis de larmes et de désir. Une combinaison que Loki n'aurait jamais pensé voir.

« Si, si, Loki. Mais je ne veux pas —

— Je sais ce que tu veux. Et tu auras ce que tu veux, quand tu m'auras donné ce dont j'ai besoin. » Loki posa la main droite sur le cou de Tony et, pendant un instant, il vit de l'espoir dans ces beaux yeux. Il était si ouvert, si transparent. Il pensait que peut-être, juste peut-être, c'était ce que voulait Loki : lui faire du mal.

Il retira la main du cou de Tony et attrapa le lubrifiant. Cela lui sembla bizarre, mais il se retint de rire. Il allait faire son possible pour éviter de souffrir au moment de sa mort. Entre la monogamie et le résultat négatif des tests HIV, Ils avaient cessé d'utiliser des préservatifs mais, étant donné les circonstances, cela lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Il lui fallut un moment pour en trouver un.

Le pauvre Tony se débattit quand Loki déroula le préservatif, et il se sentit presque l'âme d'un violeur.

« Tony ?

— Oui ? », lui répondit un murmure brisé.

Il soutint son regard, tentant de détourner l'esprit de Tony de ce qu'il faisait. « Me désires-tu ? »

Ce qui, finalement, lui valut un demi-sourire.

« Toujours, Loki. C'est juste que je ne veux pas —

— Ce n'est pas négociable, l'interrompit Loki. Soit tu me donnes ce que je veux, soit... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, dans une ultime tentative pour donner à Tony l'élan dont il avait besoin, mais sans mensonge.

Presque timidement, Tony les fit rouler tous les deux pour se retrouver au-dessus. Il s'enfonça doucement et, Seigneur, comme cette sensation avait manqué à Loki. Il ne fit aucun effort pour retenir un gémissement enthousiaste. Tony fit écho au sien et, en moins d'une seconde, il passa de l'hésitation et la crainte à la passion la plus débridée. Cela brûla un instant malgré le lubrifiant, mais cela ne dérangea pas Loki. C'était parfait. Tony était parfait.

Il était vraiment dommage que Loki doive gâcher l'instant en saisissant une main de Tony et en la passant autour de son cou. Tony hésita un moment et lança à Loki un regard implorant. Loki fit la seule chose qu'il pensait susceptible de déverrouiller la situation. Il commença à repousser Tony loin de lui.

Ce fut un soulagement quand l'autre de main de Tony vint rejoindre la première autour de sa gorge. Mourir avec les mains de Tony autour de sa gorge était mieux que mourir en le repoussant.

Ses poumons se contractèrent mais, après quelques secondes, il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange. Il se sentait comme un ballon vide qui cherchait à se remplir, mais son corps semblait dériver. Tout se concentrait sur sa tête et son cou. Le sang se précipitant à ses oreilles était le son le plus intense qu'il ait jamais entendu. Il sentait sa gorge se contracter, et c'était horrible et douloureux. C'était comme si son corps voulait tousser ou prendre une grande inspiration, mais ne savait quelle option choisir.

À travers tout cela, la seule chose qu'il vit fut les yeux de Tony, doux et tristes. La dernière chose qu'il ressentit fut l'amour de Tony, si tangible qu'il aurait juré pouvoir le toucher. Il voulut lui montrer, lui dire que c'était la chose la plus importante de son monde, mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de chercher un peu d'air.

Il n'aurait pas su dire si ses yeux se fermèrent, ou si ce fut le monde autour de lui qui devint tout noir.


	9. Le Reste de sa vie

Lorsque les yeux de Loki se fermèrent, Tony retira vivement ses mains. Oh non. Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire de mal à Loki. Loki était la seule personne au monde qu'il avait jamais voulu voir souffrir. Et cette expression sur son visage...

Oh Seigneur oh Seigneur oh Seigneur oh Seigneur.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait tué Loki. Il l'avait tué.

Il s'était battu contre Tony, avait voulu partir, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait le droit de quitter Tony s'il le voulait, si c'était ce qui le rendait heureux. Mais, bien sûr, Tony était un monstre, alors il ne l'avait pas permis.

Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa la vitesse à laquelle il était revenu à lui. Dans le passé, il avait toujours réalisé ce qui se passait plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Il s'était retrouvé à caresser des joues froides, à regarder dans des yeux vides. Les yeux de Loki étaient fermés, sa peau encore tiède.

Putain, Tony était toujours... euh, eh bien, oui. Il commença à se retirer, puis comprit que cela venait de se produire. Venait juste d'arriver.

Et s'il était encore temps ? Ses mains s'envolèrent vers la poitrine de Loki, pour commencer un message cardiaque, pour essayer de...

Un battement de cœur. Il sentait un battement de cœur. Loki n'était pas mort.

Loki n'était pas mort !

Il voulut se relever et danser, mais il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Il passa une main au-dessus du visage de Loki et sentit un souffle léger.

Il n'avait pas tué Loki. Il avait réussi à s'arrêter avant.

C'était vrai. Il aimait Loki, comme il n'avait jamais aimé les autres. Il ne voulait en aucune façon faire de mal à Loki, pas même pour l'obliger à rester.

« Loki ? souffla-t-il. Loki, je t'en prie, réveille-toi. »

Il hésita à le secouer, à l'obliger à se réveiller — n'avait-il pas fait suffisamment de dégâts ? Il ressentait une envie quasi irrésistible de continuer à toucher Loki, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant, qu'il respirait toujours, qu'il était toujours là. Dans le même temps, il pensa qu'il n'en avait peut-être plus le droit. Il avait fait du mal à Loki. Il avait beau s'être arrêté, sauvé Loki de la pire part de lui, il lui _avait_ bel et bien fait du mal. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela, même s'il ne le refaisait jamais plus.

Loki allait-il jamais pouvoir lui pardonner ?

Loki l'aimerait-il encore, après ce qu'il l'avait fait ?

Loki avait dit qu'il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité auprès de Tony, et c'était parfaitement logique. Ce qu'il avait demandé était horrible, mais il avait de toute évidence passé beaucoup de temps à y réfléchir. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il demandait, au point de se préparer au pire. Seigneur, il avait même expliqué à Tony comment s'en tirer, si jamais il le tuait.

Il était tellement mieux que ce que Tony méritait.

Tony voulait que Loki se sente en sécurité avec lui, voulait que Loki soit parfaitement heureux. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun moyen pour que cela arrive. Loki savait ce dont Tony était capable. Il l'avait vu, l'avait vécu, personnellement.

C'était un juste retour des choses. Juste quand Tony réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer Loki, au moment où il était guéri de ses démons, il allait probablement perdre Loki.

Pepper serait contente, pensa-t-il.

Peut-être que, quand Loki l'aurait quitté, il lui offrirait ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait un rouleau de corde dans l'ancienne grange. Il pourrait rejoindre Pepper et les autres dans le bosquet, et y rester pour toujours. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il méritait. Peut-être était-ce mieux que ce qu'il méritait.

Loki émit un léger son, comme une toux sifflante, et l'attention de Tony fut immédiatement ramenée vers lui. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de sa vie que lorsque ces magnifiques yeux verts s'ouvrirent, et que son regard se posa sur lui, plus vif que jamais. Loki balaya la pièce du regard avant de s'arrêter sur Tony au-dessus de lui. Il ne paraissait pas terrifié. Plutôt... perdu ?

Ce n'était pas bon.

« Loki ? » Il se tut et se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire. Il se recula légèrement et son attention se porta sur le plus-vraiment-un-gros-problème entre eux. Se sentant rougir, il se retira complètement, s'assit sur les talons, enleva le préservatif, y fit un nœud et le jeta dans la poubelle. Quand il voulut reparler, sa voix était si faible qu'il put à peine l'entendre. « Ça fait mal, Loki ? As-tu besoin d'un médecin ? »

Loki sembla réfléchir un instant, puis porta une main à sa tête, avant de tâter sa gorge. Ses yeux vagabondèrent avant de revenir sur Tony, l'expression perdue de retour.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Loki. Je ne voulais pas, c'est — c'est arrivé. Et je ne voulais pas... », il réalisa qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer assez pour continuer à parler. Il tenta d'inspirer pendant un moment et fut quasiment sûr qu'il s'y prenait mal. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était ses halètements, et il sentit soudain une certaine humidité sur ses joues. Il voulait supplier Loki de ne pas partir. Il voulait vomir. Il voulait s'enfuir. Il voulait que Loki le prenne dans ses bras et ne le lâche plus jamais.

Tony avait l'habitude de ne jamais obtenir ce qu'il voulait, alors il ne demanderait rien. Même si sa respiration se stabilisait et lui permettait de reprendre la parole. Cela n'allait cependant pas être un problème. Cela semblait empirer. Il commençait à sentir la tête lui tourner, et il se vit plus qu'il ne se sentit tomber avant de pouvoir se retenir en posant une main sur le lit.

Loki vint à lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Tony vit ses lèvres bouger, mais n'entendit pas les mots qu'il prononçait. Avait-il brisé la belle voix de Loki ? L'os hyoïde était une chose délicate et si Tony l'avait cassé...

« — Tony, entendit-il finalement à travers ses faibles halètements. Écoute-moi. Tu respires trop vite, tu dois te calmer. » Loki tendit la main et en recouvrit la bouche de Tony, comme pour l'empêcher de respirer. Curieusement, cette seule action l'aida. Ensuite, Loki se pencha et plaça son autre main dans ses cheveux. « Maintenant prends une grande respiration et compte avec moi _._ »

* * *

Laufey n'approuvait pas. Il faisait également trois mètres de haut et il était bleu, mais le fait vraiment important était qu'il n'approuvait pas.

Il lança à Loki un regard noir qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Loki n'avait jamais réalisé avant ce moment à quel point il appréciait l'approche positive qu'avait son père de la vie. Il s'était attendu à ce que Laufey ne soit pas ravi de le voir fréquenter le propriétaire de Stark Industries, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à de la colère.

« J'aurais dû te tuer à ta naissance », déclara impérieusement Laufey.

Loki était tellement confus qu'il ne put formuler de réponse.

Laufey se tut un instant avant de secouer la tête pour marquer sa déception.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu d'un avorton comme toi. Ce n'est pas étonnant que je ne sois pas le seul à penser cela.

— De quoi diable parles-tu ? fit Loki, ayant enfin retrouvé sa langue.

— Du fait qu'il faille que tu sois mort pour qu'un homme veuille de toi », déclara son père.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, hein ? Loki n'avait eu aucun problème pour rencontrer un homme qui veuille de lui. Même si c'était bien sa chance que le premier avec qui il voulait vivre soit celui qui l'avait tué.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, non plus. Les yeux bruns si expressifs de Tony se matérialisèrent en face de lui, suivis par le reste de son corps. Il portait une armure, et Loki ne put le supporter. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin de voir le cœur de Tony, de savoir qu'il était à lui.

Se précipitant en avant, il commença à lui arracher son armure, pièce après pièce. Ni l'homme, ni l'armure ne lui résistèrent, mais quand il retira la dernière pièce, tout ce qu'il trouva fut une rayonnante lumière bleue.

Il se réveilla, complètement désorienté.

Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, ce qui le fit légèrement tousser. Tout son corps vibrait d'une sensation étrange, comme si des doigts le parcouraient et le frappaient partout. Le sang se précipitant vers les cellules privées d'oxygène, se dit-il. Son sang affluait. Ses poumons inspiraient et expiraient — normalement, même — une fois que la toux eut cessé.

Il était vivant. Tony ne l'avait pas tué.

C'était très étrange. Il s'était attendu à avoir mal. Cela n'avait certainement pas été une expérience agréable mais, à part sa gorge contractée, il n'avait pas mal du tout. C'était sensible, comme après une longue journée de garde où il aurait passé trop d'heures à parler, mais ce n'était pas réellement douloureux.

« Loki ? », murmura Tony, ressemblant plus que jamais à un chiot battu. Il se recula, et Loki se rappela immédiatement ce qu'ils faisaient quand il avait perdu connaissance. Tony s'assit et se débarrassa du préservatif avant de reprendre la parole. « Ça fait mal, Loki ? As-tu besoin d'un médecin ? »

Il y réfléchit. Il _avait_ perdu conscience, il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps. Étant donné qu'il étaient tous les deux quasiment prêts à continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, cela n'avait pas pu durer bien longtemps. Loki était quasiment certain que Tony ne prenait pas son pied à faire mal aux gens, alors ce n'était pas à cela que réagissait petit Tony. Mais cela signifiait que non seulement Tony ne l'avait pas tué, mais qu'il s'était retiré — _devait_ s'être retiré juste après que Loki se soit évanoui.

Tony recommençait à parler, l'air terrifié et les paroles hésitantes. « Je suis tellement désolé, Loki. Je ne voulais pas, c'est — c'est arrivé. Et je ne voulais pas... » Sa respiration se fit précipitée, et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, pas de cette manière élégante qu'on voit dans certains films, mais comme si les chutes du Niagara prenaient naissance dans ses yeux .

Après quelques secondes, sa respiration devint haletante, et Loki réalisa qu'il faisait de l'hyperventilation. Et cela empirait. Quand Tony sembla pris de vertige et tomba en avant, Loki le retint.

« Tony, mon amour. Tony, écoute-moi. Tu respires trop vite, tu dois te calmer. » Cela lui valut un regard perplexe et légèrement horrifié qui n'avait aucun sens.

Pour s'être occupé de patients en hyperventilation une ou deux fois (ou quelques centaines de fois), il soupira et se pencha pour poser la main sur la bouche de Tony pour rétablir son taux de CO2 et ralentir sa respiration.

Tony sembla revenir à lui, et sa respiration se stabilisa après quelques instants. Cela donna à Loki le temps d'examiner la situation. Il avait fait tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser pour que Tony lui fasse du mal : il avait demandé, exigé, et l'avait même délibérément provoqué. Et Tony avait failli le faire.

Mais Loki était vivant.

Tony pleurait toujours, le pauvre chéri.

Mais Loki ne s'était littéralement jamais senti aussi vivant. Il ne venait pas de se découvrir un penchant pour l'asphyxie érotique ou quoi que ce soit. Ce serait toujours trop empreint d'une symbolique malheureuse pour eux, et il n'avait pas le sentiment que ça pourrait devenir sexy. Mais être en vie... Eh bien, être vivant était certainement sexy.

Il tendit les mains pour essuyer les larmes de Tony. « Arrête, mon amour. Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer. » Il lui sembla étrange que sa voix ne soit pas plus rauque.

« Lo — Loki ? demanda Tony à travers ses larmes. Mon amour ? »

Loki sourit et allongea Tony sur le lit. « Mon amour, dit-il encore. Mon. Amour. »

Il embrassa chaque centimètre du visage de Tony et se sentit sourire. Il l'avait fait. Il avait décidé qu'il devait savoir si Tony pourrait le tuer. Et il savait.

Ce fut alors qu'il sentit un tournant fondamental dans leur relation. Il avait laissé Tony prendre les rênes, pendant tous ces mois passées ensemble. Tony était magnétique, charismatique et intelligent. Il était tout ce que le mâle alpha de base était censé être. Derrière tout ce machisme, pourtant, Tony n'était pas du tout un mâle alpha.

Plus jeune, Loki s'était senti enfermé dans un carcan. Il était grand, bien sûr, mais les qualificatifs masculins traditionnels n'étaient pas ceux qu'on utilisait pour le décrire. On ne disait pas de Loki qu'il était fort, bel homme ou tout en muscles. Loki était mince, élégant et, malheureusement pour lui, pas loin du « mignon ». Alors les gens rentraient inévitablement Loki dans la case « efféminé » et n'allaient pas plus loin. Tous les hommes avec qui il était sorti lui avaient jeté un bref regard et décidé qu'il serait en dessous. Jusqu'à Tony.

 _Le sexe est juste un moyen d'être plus proche de toi_ , avait-il dit à Loki la première fois.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Loki d'être en dessous, c'était juste que tout le monde semblait toujours assimiler cette position à de la soumission et, même si, dans une chambre, cela ne gênait pas Loki, dans sa vie, il ne s'était jamais soumis. Tony n'attachait pas d'importance au fait d'être dessus ou dessous, mais, toute sa vie, on l'avait contraint à se montrer dominant, tout comme Loki avait été amené à jouer la soumission. Il n'avait juste pas su quel était le problème, pourquoi les choses finissaient toujours mal.

Pendant des mois, Tony avait inconsciemment tenté de lui faire comprendre. C'était lui qui engageait la conversation quand ils se voyaient, mais il laissait Loki mener les débats. Loki avait supposé que c'était un comportement naturel pour un patient. Il avait montré un intérêt pour le sexe, mais laissé Loki décider du moment. Loki avait cru qu'il était juste trop gentleman pour insister. Lorsque Loki l'avait découvert dans le bosquet, il s'en était remis entièrement à Loki. Quand Loki avait voulu qu'il essaie de le tuer, il l'avait fait, malgré son évidente répulsion.

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte, Tony lui avait donné tout pouvoir dans leur relation. Loki n'avait pas réussi à le prendre, parce qu'il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il le lui offrait. Pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas su quoi faire quand les choses avaient mal tourné. Tony ne pouvait pas prendre les choses en main, et Loki ne savait pas que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il avait commencé la soirée en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Tony. Il était ensuite parvenu à la conclusion qu'il pouvait remettre sa vie entre les mains de Tony, même si tout indiquait le contraire. Il était temps pour lui de le faire comprendre à Tony.

* * *

Loki souriait et l'embrassait. C'était vrai, mais cela _ne_ _pouvait pas_ _être_ vrai.

Vous ne pouviez pas étrangler quelqu'un et vous attendre à ce qu'il se réveille et vous embrasse.

Et pourtant, il déposait des baisers le long du cou de Tony, mordillait doucement à l'endroit sensible où le cou rencontrait l'épaule. Tony ne savait comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que le mordillement devienne une véritable morsure, et il laissa échapper un gémissement.

Il avait vraiment besoin de plus d'informations.

« Loki ?

— Mmm ? » La bouche de Loki ne bougea pas. La légère pression sur le cou de Tony lui dit qu'il le marquait, comme un objet préféré. Il frissonna, et la bouche se retira un instant.

« Tu as froid, Tony ?

— Non. Je suis- », il s'interrompit avec un petit reniflement.

Il était sûr que sa virilité ne survivrait pas à cette nuit. Elle vivait ses ultimes instants tandis que Loki était occupé à lui passer les mains au-dessus de la tête. C'était nouveau. Loki n'avait jamais — la pression sur son cou était de retour, un peu plus bas. Il se demanda à quel point Loki avait l'intention de le marquer.

Même s'il s'était considérablement calmé ces derniers instants, petit Tony répondit avec vigueur aux élans étrangement affectueux de Loki. Lorsque Loki plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes, il comprit que Loki était bien plus prêt que lui ne l'était.

« Loki, cela ne peut pas être ce que tu veux. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour essayer d'établir un contact visuel. Loki évitait-il de le regarder ? Allait-il prétendre que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé ?

Loki releva brusquement la tête, et plaqua les poignets de Tony plus profondément encore dans le matelas. « Prétends-tu savoir ce que je veux, Tony ? Je pense que je le sais mieux que toi. »

La pression sur ses poignets fit naître en lui une étrange sensation de désir. « Je t'ai presque tué », protesta-t-il, essayant de se défaire de cette sensation.

À son grand étonnement, Loki se mit à rire. « Non. » Tony ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Loki posa l'index de sa main libre sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher. « Je n'ai pas dû être inconscient bien longtemps. Ma gorge ne me fait même pas mal. C'était probablement juste un peu plus intense que ce que certains couples appellent une soirée excitante. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas. Était-ce vrai ? Loki semblait vraiment y croire. Et sa voix n'était pas rauque. Il ne semblait pas éprouver de difficultés pour respirer. Tony ne vit aucune ecchymose marquer la peau parfaite de sa gorge.

« Tony, tu ne voulais pas me tuer. Alors tu ne l'as pas fait. » Loki se pencha jusqu'à venir lui frôler les lèvres. « Maintenant, tais-toi et écarte les jambes. »

Écarte les... oh. Eh bien, c'était très différent. Ses yeux cherchèrent inconsciemment le tube de lubrifiant, mais il les reporta immédiatement sur Loki, en se gardant bien d'ouvrir la bouche. Si c'était ce que voulait Loki, alors c'est ce qu'il aurait.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « Arrête ça tout de suite. » Il attrapa le tube sans relâcher les poignets de Tony. « Ce n'est pas une punition. Si tu veux dire non, je veux que tu le fasses, à l'instant. »

Tony garda le silence un instant. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas dire non à Loki. Ce n'était pas de la culpabilité, pourtant. Il aimait Loki. Il avait confiance en lui. Il le voulait, pour toujours, de toutes les manières possibles.

Loki déposa le lubrifiant à côté d'eux et posa une main sur le cou de Tony, exerçant une légère pression. « Et là ? Veux-tu que j'arrête maintenant ? »

Un moment, Tony fut effleuré par l'idée qu'il ne méritait pas de répondre oui. Mais mentir à Loki était difficile.

« Oui, lui dit-il, et la pression se relâcha immédiatement.

— Surpris ? demanda Loki.

— Que tu ne me tues pas ? Bien sûr que non. » Tony était sûr de passer à côté de quelque chose. À moins que... « Veux-tu dire que tu devrais être au-dessus à partir de maintenant ? Pour que je ne puisse pas — »

Loki gémit. « Pour un génie, Tony Stark, tu es un idiot. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais te faire comprendre. Tu m'as demandé d'arrêter, je me suis arrêté. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'arrêter. J'ai dit fais-le, continue, et tu n'as pas pu. Crois-tu que cela me donne moins confiance en toi ? »

Et, comme si cela concluait le débat, il saisit le tube de lubrifiant. Comme par magie, il réussit à l'ouvrir, à prendre du gel et à refermer le tube sans en mettre partout. Tout cela avec une seule main, puisque l'autre tenait toujours les poignets de Tony. Puis, sans préambule, Loki lui écarta les genoux et vint lui enfoncer un doigt.

Il fut rapidement impossible pour Tony de retenir un petit gémissement.

Loki eut l'air satisfait et lui adressa un sourire prédateur. « Tu aimes, mon amour ? Tu aimes ça, que je te plaque contre le matelas et que je fasse ce que je veux de toi ? »

Que le ciel lui vienne en aide, il aimait ça. Il hocha la tête, mais Loki haussa un sourcil et cessa tout mouvement. Tony comprit immédiatement l'ordre implicite. « Oui Loki. J'aime que tu me plaques contre le, ah ! matelas et que tu fa-fasses ce que tu veux de moi. »

Les mots résonnèrent étrangement, ne ressemblant à rien de ce qu'il avait pu dire avant. Il s'était toujours considéré comme un amant attentif et prévenant mais son éducation ne lui avait jamais permis de seulement envisager de laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre le contrôle. Pourtant, une fois qu'il l'eut dit, Loki glissa un autre doigt en lui, et ce fut comme une récompense pour — pour quoi, au juste ?

« C'est un bon garçon, lui chuchota Loki à l'oreille. Toujours si bon pour moi, Tony. Tu fais toujours exactement ce que je dis, même quand ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Ce fut comme si une ampoule s'allumait dans sa tête. Loki pensait que... parce que... mais non ! Non ? L'ampoule s'éteignit dans un crépitement et un nuage de fumée. Il fut rapidement distrait par les doigts de Loki, et alors toutes les lumières dans sa tête scintillèrent dans une symphonie d'oh-Seigneur-oui-juste-là.

« Tu réfléchis trop, mon amour. Sois avec moi. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de m'écouter et faire ce que je dis. » Il se perdit dans la douce voix hypnotique de Loki et tout son corps se _détendit_. Oui. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

Loki était vivant, il allait bien et il savait comment tout arranger. Tout ce que Tony avait à faire était de faire confiance à Loki, faire ce que Loki lui disait. Tout se passait toujours bien quand il faisait ce que Loki voulait qu'il fasse.

Il ne s'était jamais senti autant _à sa place_ que quand Loki le pénétra. Il s'était toujours senti maladroit et mal à l'aise, en ces rares occasions où cela s'était produit avec Eric ou Whit. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il soit à la fois en dessous et qu'il dirige les choses.

Il n'y avait rien de tout cela avec Loki. Tony n'avait jamais rien dirigé avec lui, dessus ou dessous. Il ne l'avait juste pas réalisé avant ce moment où Loki s'était penché pour lui chuchoter qu'il était un bon garçon.

Il se sentit sourire comme un crétin. « Je t'aime, Loki. »

Loki lui retourna son sourire et s'arrêta un instant pour se pencher et l'embrasser doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi, Tony.

— Pour toujours ? » Évidemment, le ton était implorant, mais Tony avait déjà découvert certaines choses sur lui-même cette nuit-là. Découvrir qu'il était un soumis larmoyant n'était pas une grande surprise.

Loki gloussa. « Pour toujours, Tony. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony était recroquevillé contre le torse de Loki, la respiration calme et profonde. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi la semaine précédente, et il avait besoin de rattraper son retard. Et Loki s'était occupé de lui de manière assez intense, pour couronner le tout.

Pressé de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant la semaine, Tony s'était montré très vague.

Se conformant aux injonctions de Loki, il avait fini le ragoût pendant le week-end. Après cela, il n'avait pas voulu cuisiner et le beurre de cacahuète l'avait rendu malade, alors il avait mangé des bâtonnets de carottes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Ensuite, il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il avait mangé. Rien, peut-être ?

Il n'était pas non plus sûr de connaître l'origine de ses brûlures, mais il avait eu envie de se gratter depuis le départ de Loki. Peut-être était-ce juste un eczéma dû au stress, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce qu'il avait fait tout de suite après le départ de Loki ? Il s'était douché. Tout l'après-midi. Sous de l'eau brûlante. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa crasse. C'est bon, maintenant, dit-il à Loki, couvert de sueur et de lubrifiant, ainsi que d'autres fluides corporels. Ou plus probablement d'un fluide, au singulier.

La conversation confirma l'hypothèse de Loki. Tony voulait qu'on lui dise quoi faire, et ce besoin était exacerbé par les situations de stress. Quand il était au plus bas, il avait besoin de Loki pour lui dire de faire les choses les plus simples. Mange. Dors la nuit. Ne te fais pas mal. Ne fais pas d'activité physique quand tu n'as rien mangé d'autre que des carottes.

Arrête de te référer au passé pour juger de ce que tu fais aujourd'hui.

Il n'allait évidemment pas dire à Tony de passer à autre chose, ce ne serait pas si simple. Ce serait comme dire à une personne dépressive qu'elle devrait être plus optimiste et ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle en vous en collait une bonne. Cela allait prendre des années de travail, et étant donné que Tony n'irait pas — ne pouvait pas, plus précisément — voir un thérapeute, ils allaient devoir le faire ensemble.

L'idée de passer le reste de sa vie à faire toujours la même chose avait toujours terrifié Loki. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas acheté de maison ou cherché une relation sérieuse. Il avait toujours apprécié sa liberté, même si ce n'était que l'illusion de la liberté dans une vie où il fallait se lever pour partir travailler quatre jours par semaine.

Pour la première fois, il était impatient de s'engager. Passer le reste de sa vie avec Tony lui semblait si improbable la veille, et cette seule idée avait été douloureuse.

Mais allongé avec Tony entre ses bras, se préparant à un long et difficile combat contre la culpabilité, la dépression et les angoisses d'abandon ?

Il sourit et se plaqua contre le dos de Tony, mordillant légèrement la large marque qu'il avait laissée quelques heures plus tôt. Tony marmonna une vague plainte dans son sommeil, mais se colla à lui.

Le reste de sa vie s'annonçait bien.


End file.
